The Flower From Hell
by twilight girl456
Summary: She left to join SOLDIER to make her father proud, and expected her life to be fine and dandy when she did. Only, she hadn't exactly planned to become best friends with three SOLDIER's, and develop feelings for one of them. GxOC or SxOC!
1. Joining SOLDIER

A/N: EEP! I have been obsessed with writing a SephirothxOC, or a GenesisxOC for a while now, so I've decided to start with one that I have no clue who be who's love interest yet, so for now, it's open options! Feel free to vote on either one if you wish. Anyhoo, this is taking place before crisis core, meaning that our three first class SOLDIER's are teenagers still! I decided to make it where Sephiroth is the oldest out of them, making him 19, while Genesis and Angeal are 17. Also, note that this takes place before either Angeal or Genesis become First Class SOLDIER's.

Summary: She left to join SOLDIER to make her father proud, and expected her life to be fine and dandy when she did...Only, she hadb't exactly planned on becoming best friends with three SOLDIER's, and develop feelings for one of them, while making a certain red-head's life a living hell, even though she was the considered nice to others...Either SephirothxOC or GenesisxOC!

* * *

I walked towards the large building, backpack slung over my back, sword at my side, and umbrella in hand, keeping me dry as I walked in the rain. I stopped and glanced up at the large building before me, the Shinra Building to be exact. My destination that took me 4 hours to reach. Just the very sight of the large building itself was intimidating, but I wasn't the least bit scared. Before I go into this any further, allow me to introduce myself: My name is Cassiopeia Mason, Cassie or Cass for short. I'm 16 years old and from the little town of Kalm. As for what I look like, I have very light brown hair, and lilac colored eyes, and I stand at the height of 5"6. I come from a very large family, and I am one out of 6 sisters, me being the youngest. Now, you're probably wondering what I'm doing here, standing in the rain and staring at the Shinra building. Well, let me enlighten you with a flashback from yesterday.

_Flashback-_

"Dad, I'm sorry! I didn't do it on-"

"Stop it, Cassie! Just stop it! I told you what you needed to do, and you still messed up!" My father exclaimed, anger flashing through his green eyes. My father has not once in my life for a very long time, praised me for anything I do that's considered an amazing accomplishment, or correct. You see, I was the last child that was born to my parents, and my dad….Well, my dad had always wanted a son, and…he had been hoping that I would be a boy when I was born, but…I wasn't. He treated me like I couldn't do anything right when I did my chores around the house, and he was always expecting me to do things that only guys would be able to do.

"How come you're so worthless?"

We were eating dinner at the table, my sisters and mother staring at my father in silence while I just stared at the table. "Dad…I really didn't mean to mess up…"

"I don't see how you can ever be a SOLDIER if you cant do something as simple as close the gate to the stables! You really are worthless!"

I stood up from the table, picking up my glass and throwing it at the wall, listening to it shatter before running upstairs to my room, where I packed up and got ready, waiting for everyone else to fall asleep before sneaking out.

_End flashback-_

I had come here to join SOLDIER, although I really didn't want to, to prove myself to my dad. I just…I just want to get his praise for once in my life. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, I walked forward and up the steps and through the automatic doors, stepping inside and looking around. I stared at everything in awe for a moment before reminding myself the reason I was here was to join SOLDIER, not gawk at everything. I moved forward once more and headed towards the receptionists desk, my wet shoes squeaking against the marble floor as I walked. I refolded my umbrella as I stopped in front of the desk before turning to look at the lady behind the desk. She looked up at me with a smile.

"Welcome to the Shinra Electric Company! What can I do for you, sweetie?"

"Um, yes ma'am I need to know how to get to the SOLDIER dierctors office." I explained, my voice sounding a tad bit nervous as I spoke to her.

She raised an eyebrow at me, and I nervously played with my fingers. "You want to go see the Director of SOLDIER? I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you'll have to leave. The Director doesn't see just anybody."

I squeaked in shock. "B-but you don't understand! I have to see the Director!"

"Security!"

I felt someone grab my arm and they began to drag me out. "H-hey! Lemme go! I cant go home until I see the director!" I thrashed around in the guards arms, and his grip only tightened. "Let go of me!" _'I cant go home until I join SOLDIER and prove myself to dad…if I go home now, he'll still consider me a worthless failure…' _I growled in determination and kicked the guard, running back over to the receptionists desk. "Please, ma'am…I really need talk to the director…please, I'm begging you."

She looked at me with green eyes for a minute, before letting out a sigh. "Fine. Floor number 51."

I felt the corner of my mouth tug up into a smile. "T-thank you!" I bowed my head in gratefulness before dashing over to the elevator and pressing the up button. The elevator doors slid open and I walked in, pressing the lit up '51' button, doing my best contain my nervousness and excitement. For several minutes, I practiced my breathing until I heard the distinct little ding and the doors slid open to reveal a large room with a nicely crafted desk, with a glass sign that held the Shinra Electric company's name and insignia on it. Seated behind the desk was a blond man wearing a blue suit and thin framed glasses, while there were three people seated in the chairs at the desk. I could hear the man scolding them clearly.

"You should've known better, all of you! Especially you, Sephiroth! You're the oldest out of the three of you, and I know you're much more mature than this."

"Um, excuse me?" The four of them turned their attention towards me, causing me to blush and my gaze on them to falter and take interest in the floor. "Is this the director's office?"

"Yes, I'm Director Lazard, director of SOLDIER," He explained moving out from behind the desk to come over towards me. "What can I do for you?"

I looked up, and regained my confidence. _'At least he's not as scary looking as those three over there…' _"I've come to join SOLDIER."

His eyes widened a bit in surprise, and one of the boys that were seated behind him snickered. I glared over Lazard's shoulder finding that it was the one with red hair. The boy with black hair smacked him upside the head, sending me an apologetic look while the red-head rubbed his head and glared at him.

"We've never had a girl in the SOLDIER ranks before…" Lazard mumbled lowly, rubbing his chin in thought before moving back over to his desk. "Please, have a seat." He said, gesturing to an empty chair next to the red-head, whom I already didn't like that much.

"Thank you." I said, before moving over and pulling the chair out, taking a seat in it, clasping my hands together in my lap.

"Tell me a bit about yourself? What's your name?" Lazard asked me, his eyes filled with a bit of a curious glint.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the three boys eyeing me, making me a bit uncomfortable, but I chose to ignore it. "My name is Cassiopeia Mason. I'm 16 years old, and I'm from Kalm."

"Cassiopeia? That's a very lovely name." Lazard stated, a small smile on his face. "Tell me Cassiopeia, why do you wish to join SOLDIER?"

"Um, well, you see…..I….actually, it's kind of personal to me…and I don't feel comfortable with talking about it with…all of these people around." I explained, eyeing the three from the corner of my eye. "But, I can say part of the reason is that I want to prove that I'm stronger than I look to others."

He gave me an understanding smile, and that made me feel a little better. "Do you have family in Kalm?"

I nodded, giving him a small smile. "Yes. My parents and my six sisters. I'm the youngest in my family, being number 7."

He nodded. "I know that you've traveled quite a ways from home, but…I'm afraid that I cant except you into SOLDIER, Cassiopeia."

I looked at him, my face probably looking distraught, "What? But…why not?"

"Because you're a girl…." The red-head mumbled, and I turned and shot him a glare.

"I didn't ask you, so keep your mouth shut, will you?" I snapped at him, before turning my attention back to Lazard.

"Why you-"

"Genesis, enough!" Lazard ordered, causing Genesis to slump back into his seat. "Please excuse his behavior. He's just upset because he got into trouble. It's not because of your gender, it's because you have family, and the surgery you have to go through…is not only life-threatening, but deadly as well. I cant just let someone that still has so many years left to live their life go through with something like that."

I stared at him, doing my best to keep back my tears. "Mr. Lazard, I'm afraid you don't realize my situation. I have TO join SOLDIER."

"Ms. Mason-"

"Please, just listen! I cant go back home until I join SOLDIER!" I exclaimed, clenching my hands into fists.

Everyone remained silent, and the three boys that were in the room, along with Lazard, stared at me with a confused and startled expressions. "What do you mean '_cant go home?_'" The black haired boy asked me, looking like he was concerned.

I turned to look at him with sad eyes before I sighed loudly. "I cant go home because of my father…Don't misunderstand, my dad's not a bad man, but….I cant go home until I prove myself to him."

"Why do you need to do that?" Genesis asked, his tone sounding uninterested.

"Because….I'm tired of him calling me a worthless piece nothingness." I mumbled sadly. "That's all I've ever been to him. Apparently, I mess up at everything to him, but….this is my one chance to prove that I can do something right for once." I explained, turning and staring at them all in determination. "So, please…I'm begging you to just…give me a chance?"

He was silent for a minute until he looked up at me and smiled. "Alright. In order to join, you'll have to take a simulation test. You have had experience with fighting before, yes?"

I smiled happily, and nodded my head. "Yes sir! Thank you sir!"

"Very well then. We'll head to the training room immediately then." Lazard said, standing up.

"Um, before we do, is there a phone I could-" I was cut off when a cell phone was shoved towards me. I looked up to see it was the silver-haired boy holding it out towards me. "…use? Thanks." I took the phone from him and flipped it open, dialing a number and bringing the phone up to my ear.

'_Hello?'_

"Hi, mom…"

'_Cassiopeia Anastasia Nichole Mason, you are in serious trouble!' _I winced as she yelled at me, pulling the phone a way from my ear for a moment, placing it back when she had stopped yelling.

"I know, mom….You used my whole name…" I mumbled. Whenever me or either of my sisters got into trouble, are mother would use are whole name.

'_Do you have any idea how worried we've been? When Iris brought down that note you left, I could've screamed! I've been so worried…' _She sounded like she was about to cry.

"Mom, don't worry, I'm fine! I made it to Midgar, and guess what? I'm about to take a test to get into SOLDIER!" I said, smiling excitedly.

'_That's wonderful, Cassie!' _

'_Cassie! Your talking to Cassie?' _The familiar voices of my sisters rang in the background, all of them shouting for my mom to let them talk to me.

"Um, mom? I have to go. But tell everyone I say hi and that I love them and miss them!" I exclaimed.

'_Alright, I will. I love you, baby.'_

"Love you too, mom…bye." I closed the phone and handed it back to the silver haired boy. "Thank you. Now," I said turning to face the rest of them, "Let's get this test over with!"

Lazard nodded before walking out, the three boys and I right behind him. I was quiet, until I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned to see it was the same boy who had smacked Genesis upside the head. "We never introduced ourselves to you. I'm Angeal Hewley." He held out a hand for me to shake, so I returned the gesture, a small smile on my face. "The one who insulted you before is Genesis, and the guy that let you use his phone is Sephiroth." Angeal said, pointing the other two.

I mentally gasped when he mentioned Sephiroth. I'd never known what he looked like, just heard stories about how he was the strongest and first SOLDIER ever. Although I had only heard stories about him, I knew that everyone looked up to him because of his strength and bravery. But from what I could tell by his body language, he was one of those types that he wasn't a fan of social get-togethers, and he looked….intimidating. Angeal….well, I think Angeal was the only one that was being nice to me, along with Sephiroth, even though he wasn't engaging in a conversation with me. From the three, I could tell Angeal was the more friendly and outgoing one, something that made me feel more comfortable about being around the three. And then….there was Genesis. Even though I had just met him, I could tell he was snobby and rude, and a sexist pig! Thinking that he was better than me because he's a boy….

"Are you all right, Cassiopeia?" I turned to see that it was Sephiroth who had asked the question, his green-blue eyes on me.

"Never better! And please, just call me Cassie or Cass, whichever you prefer."

He nodded in acknowledgement before looking away and back to the front, and Angeal and I engaged in another conversation while we walked down the halls.

* * *

There was paper work to fill out before I took my test. Lots of stuff to sign that said the company and SOLDIER was not responsible for any injury or cause of death if either of the above were to happen. After that was done, I was placed in a training room while the others stayed outside. Someone began to speak to me over the intercom in the room, and I recognized the voice as Sephiroth's.

"All that you're going to have to do is fight for as long as you can. Remember: Even though it's just a simulation, it'll seem realistic to you, and if you get hurt, you _will definitely_ feel it." Sephiroth explained to me. I nodded my head in understanding and unsheathed my sword, waiting for whatever they were sending at me to pop up. Eventually, several easy looking monsters popped up and charged at me, only to be defeated by me and my sword easily without a lot of strength and effort. The more that popped and I defeated, the harder it got and the stronger the enemies. It got to the point where I was sweating a bit and panting, and even though I was growing tired, I wasn't about to give up and walk away. If they wanted that to happen, then they'd have to throw me their best shot!

"Hm, impressive. If you were already in SOLDIER, you would've surpassed 3rd class by now." Sephiroth said, his voice showing a tiny bit of interest in my abilities. That's when the one person I disliked popped up and across from me. A virtual Genesis. Heh, this would be fun….

**Meanwhile, outside the training room with the others watching- **

"Why did you send a virtual me out there?" Genesis asked, clearly angry about the situation.

"What's the matter Genesis? Afraid she'll beat you?" Angeal teased, a smirk appearing on his face.

Genesis fumed, shooting an angry glare at his friend. "Of course not! She's just gotten this far because of luck…and she's only fighting a virtual me!" The red-head mumbled before turning his attention back to watch the girl outside the window.

**Back with Cassie-**

The copy of the rude red-head lunged at me with his rapier with such incredible strength, that I almost fell over trying block him. Sparks were created as I blocked each of his attacks. Tiredly, I pushed his sword back with mine and flipped back a few feet, landing gracefully, before running at him, only to have my attack blocked, and my sword knocked out of my hand. I fell on my butt and looked up to see the virtual copy staring down at me with a smirk, his sword pointed at me. I was exhausted, but I wasn't going to let some sexist jerk beat me. Carefully, I rolled out of the way and threw a kick to his face, causing him to drop his sword in the process. I located my sword and grabbed it, along with Genesis's, and jumped at him with both swords in my hand, slicing him in half.

I landed and fell on both of my knees, watching as the copy and sword dematerialized. I was panting heavily from exhaustion, and even though I was tired, I was mentally rejoicing inside. I had beaten the 2nd class SOLDIER. I heard the doors open up and saw Lazard, Angeal, Sephiroth, and an exasperated looking Genesis.

"Please tell me I don't have to that again…ever?" I pleaded, causing them all to smile, excluding Genesis.

"No, not for awhile anyway. It's amazing that you beat Genesis, because mostly, it's the other way around." Angeal stated, laughing a bit.

"Angeal, you talk too much…." Genesis mumbled before turning to look at me. "You may have beaten a virtual copy of me, but that doesn't mean you're in SOLDIER just yet. All you have to do is have the surgery, and then you'll be in SOLDIER…that is, if you don't die." Genesis stated, a smirk appearing on his face.

I frowned at him before standing up and grabbing my sword and sheathing it. Lazard mumbled something about following him up to the Science Department floor, so we did. Once we were up there, we were all greeted by an ugly man with a very large forehead and greasy looking hair. Lazard, Angeal, and Genesis left the room, while Sephiroth stayed behind with me, making me feel grateful. Sephiroth talked with him quietly for a moment before going and taking a seat in the far corner of the room.

"Now then, from what I've just heard, you've just defeated a virtual copy of a 2nd class SOLDIER, who has had Mako Enhancements, while you have not?" He asked, looking up at me as he held a clipboard in his hands. I nodded my head and he wrote down something. "Interesting….if you were able to defeat a virtual simulation copy of a top 2nd class SOLDIER, then you probably only need a small injection of Mako." He said before grabbing my arm and sterilizing it. Quickly put on some gloves and got out the shot that held a strange bluish glowing liquid in it and pricked my arm, injecting it inside me. I suddenly felt myself growing tired, and before I could move to lay down, I fell forward, unconscious.

* * *

"Nngh…why does it feel like my body has been beaten with a bag of bricks?" I let my eyes drift open slowly, and made the movement to sit up. I blinked a few times to adjust to the light, and found that I was laying in a bed. How the hell did I get here?

"Oh, you're awake." A familiar voice said. I turned to my right and saw Lazard walking sitting in a chair off in the corner, his face washing over in relief.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around to find that it was a very nice bedroom and such. I saw my things sitting over in the corner by a dresser.

"Your new quarters. Congratulations, Ms. Mason. You didn't die from the Mako injection that was given to you. You're now a SOLDIER, 2nd Class."

* * *

A/N: I didn't like how I ended it, but hopefully someone liked it! Tell me if I should continue! LATER TATERS!


	2. Background

A/N: Well, people like the story so far I guess. I've only gotten two reviews, and in those two, both asked for Genesis as the main characters love interest. In all honesty, I cant really make up my mind, seeing as I'm sort of obsessing over both Sephiroth and Genesis at the moment ^-^' Having Seph as the love interest might be sort of hard because of how he acts, and Genesis might be easier because he's sort of cocky and….well, I can only think of him as very cocky! Anyways, whenever I get more votes, I'll try and make up my mind then….maybe. But for now, do enjoy the next chapter! Also, I apologize if everyone is a little too OOC!

Disclaimer: If I did own Final Fantasy 7, Sephiroth would not have gone insane, Cloud Strife wouldn't be all emo and depressed, Zack Fair wouldn't be dead, and Genesis wouldn't be evil….

* * *

After Lazard left my room, I changed into the 2nd Class SOLDIER outfit that I was required to wear. I grimaced when I looked at myself in the mirror. As much as I loved purple, being as it's my favorite color, I looked like a grape…kind of. Lazard also told me that Sephiroth would be my mentor, and I, his pupil. Unlike some people that would be extremely terrified and nervous of the idea, I was excited about it. I liked the General, and hopefully, the feeling of friendship was mutual.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Cant believe she made it in….." Genesis mumbled in annoyance, stabbing his fork at his food. He, Angeal, and Sephiroth sat in the mess hall, along with all the other members of SOLDIER, including the cadets, eating dinner. The whole day, everyone had been talking about the girl that made it in as 2nd Class SOLDIER. It was all that they had been talking about, and Genesis was on the verge of committing suicide if he heard anything else about it. Along from hearing that a girl had made it in to SOLDIER, the others had also heard how she had defeated a virtual copy of Genesis in a simulation test, talking about that as well, and it only caused Genesis's anger to fuel.

Angeal and Sephiroth watched their red-head friend as he stabbed his carrots with his fork, showing them no mercy as he continuously stabbed at them. Angeal shook his head and sighed before returning his attention to his own food, while Sephiroth looked out for their new friend, hearing from Lazard that she had woken up and was coming to the mess hall for her dinner, much to Genesis's disliking. Why Genesis was so upset over a girl defeating a virtual copy of him was beyond his understanding…

Right as he was pondering the thought, Cassie walked into the mess hall wearing her new uniform. As she walked in, everyone's attention turned to her, silence quickly following after everyone's staring. Cassie looked around at everyone before saying "What, you've never seen a girl before?" Sephiroth smirked at her question while Angeal snickered quietly. Genesis rolled his eyes, pulling out LOVELESS and flipping to a page as everyone started to talk again and act as if the silence ever happened. Cassie waved at the three as she walked over to them.

"Hey, guys!" Cassie greeted, plopping down next to Sephiroth with a tray of food. For someone who had been asleep for only a day and a half, she was extremely perky, not suffering any side effects from the small dosage of Mako injected into her body. She looked exactly them same, with the exception of her eyes, which were a lighter violet, shining with hints of Mako.

Genesis continued to stab at his food while reading LOVELESS, not sparing a glance to Cassie, who watched him with confusion as he angrily stabbed at his food. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, taken a bite of her noodles while Angeal asked her questions.

"How many siblings do you have again?"

Cassie smiled and swallowed her food before scooping up some more, "I have 6 sisters, and I'm the youngest, being number 7."

Angeal's eyes widened in surprise as he heard the number of sisters Cassie had. "Do they all still live at home?"

"Yep, and they probably will never leave! Ever since I was old enough to sleep in an actual bed, I've been waiting for the day they all left home so I could have my own room. Besides, my mom would be all upset if they left." Cassie said, taking another bite. "Do you have any siblings?"

Angeal shook his head in response. "No, I'm an only child. All of us are." He gestured to Sephiroth and Genesis, who was still going at it with stabbing his food with a fork.

"Consider yourselves lucky…" Cassie said, causing Angeal to chuckle and Sephiroth to crack a small smile, while not effecting Genesis whatsoever. "Even if you did have siblings, you'd probably be happy with just one, and that's it! Having six is enough! So, where're you all from?"

"I was born in Midgar, and I've lived here my whole life." Sephiroth answered.

"I'm from Banora." Angeal said. Cassie turned to look at Genesis with a small smile, expecting him to answer. When he didn't, Angeal elbowed him in the side, causing him to shoot his head up and glare at Cassie.

"What?"

"Where're you from?"

"None of your business." Genesis said, shooting her one last look before returning his attention back to his book.

Angeal sighed, rolling his eyes. "He's from Banora like me. We've known each other since we were kids."

"Oh, that's nice. Two friends, joining SOLDIER together…" Cassie pondered, a small smile on her face before she finished up her food and threw her garbage away and sat back down. "Genesis, I had no idea you were a fan of books, especially one such as LOVELESS." Cassie stated, staring at the cover of the book. "_When the war of the beasts brings about the worlds end, The goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."_

Genesis, who had been taking a sip of his drink, spluttered and coughed, his eyes widening as he heard the poem come from Cassie's mouth. Angeal slapped him on the back to help him stop coughing, while Cassie and Sephiroth stared at him with blank expressions. Once Genesis had stopped coughing, he looked at Cassie with an intense and shocked look. She had just quoted the prologue of LOVELESS. _She, _the girl who had made _him_ the laughing stock of rest of the members in SOLDIER for the entire day. And, yet…someone like her can quote LOVELESS?

"The prologue of LOVELESS…" Genesis mumbled, "How did you know it?"

Cassie smiled. "I've read it before…many times. When me and my sisters were younger, our mother would sometimes read us a quote from the poem. Back home, it's the most worn out looking book on the bookshelf." Cassie said, smiling at the memory of the one book that her whole family enjoyed to read.

Genesis couldn't believe that someone as inferior as her had read such a intricate book. She was the last person in the world, aside from Angeal and Sephiroth, that he would expect to read LOVELESS. Although Sephiroth and Angeal would never read it either, they really had no need to do so, for Genesis was always reading it to them out loud. For some reason, much to Genesis not really liking the feeling of it, he gained some respect for her, though he had no intention of telling her or anyone else that.

Perhaps she wasn't as bad as he thought...

* * *

A/N: Yes, it's short and boring, I know, but I'm really stressed because today is my last day to be free from the horror that is school. Sorry if no one appreciated the shortness, but hopefully you're all kind enough to leave a review…Later Taters T-T


	3. 5 months Later

A/N: I'm actually surprised at how many people like this already! It makes me feel happy! Ok, first off, I'd like to thank xxDarkAssassinxx, TornAngelWings, and UnchainedMelody94, who not only reviewed, but also gave me some good advice, which I am already using ^-^! You guys majorly rock, and I love you all for it! Writing is helping me calm down and not stress out about tomorrow, something I am not really looking forward to…It's not that I don't want to go to school, it's having to wake up a fricking 6 in the morning…But, please enjoy this new chapter!

Disclaimer: If did own Final Fantasy 7, all the amazing bad ass characters that died or went insane would still be alive…

**

* * *

**

**5 months later-**

Warily, I walked through the trees, using them as cover from the enemy, my sword gripped tightly in my hands. My enhanced eyesight scanned around the dark for my enemy, awaiting the expectant attack. The only sound that was I was able to hear was the sound of my quiet footfalls against the grass beneath my feet. That is…it WAS the only sound I could hear, until I felt the breeze coming from behind me. I smirked and flipped around, just in time to block my enemy's sword with mine, the impact of both creating small sparks.

"Please, you've been training me for five months! That trick is so old!" I exclaimed, pushing back with my sword.

Sephiroth smirked down at me. "So, you have been paying attention, more than I thought."

"I don't know whether to take that comment as a compliment, or an insult…." I said, flipping out of the way when he tried to bring his sword down on me. "Besides, I know not to turn my back on the enemy."

He chuckled for a moment before he disappeared, leaving no trace that he had been there to begin with. I sighed, having an idea of what was coming from him. I turned around and blocked Masamune from touching me, only to be knocked down and onto my tush, rather hard mind you, enough for me wince in pain. That was gonna leave a bruise. That's when the surroundings turned back into the training rooms appearance. "I don't think you know all my tricks quite yet."

I pouted at him as I stood up. "That's not fair! I wasn't even done!"

He only chuckled at my whining, shaking his head. "You should know that you cant always win at this…"

"Yeah, Yeah, I know…" I mumbled, following him out of the training room.

For five months, I've been training under Sephiroth, getting better and better at fighting everyday. I've come close to actually beating him a few times, but he says that when I do, I get too confident, and I lose because of that. Hey, I cant help it if I get too excited, especially if I'm this close to making 1st Class…I think. I hope so, because I'm tired of being the only one of my friends that's still a 2nd Class! That's right, I'm the only one of my friends that has yet to being a 1st Class. Angeal and Genesis were promoted about 3 months ago, but only because they've been at this longer than I have, plus they've had more Mako injected into their systems than I have! Genesis rubbed it in my face when he got promoted, saying I was still, and I quote, "The Baby" of the group. Stupid, arrogant, First Class SOLDIER bastard….Let's just say I got back at him for saying that by putting blue die in his shampoo. He had blue hair for a week, and it was hilarious, and even though I sort of did get in trouble for it, it was totally worth it.

"So, what do we do now, Sephiroth?" I asked, looking up at my silver haired friend/teacher.

"I have a mission I need to go on. You can do whatever it is you wish to do for the remainder of the day."

My curiosity brightened up when he mentioned he had a mission. "A mission? Where?"

"They say that curiosity killed the cat." Sephiroth stated, smirking down at me.

"Can I go too?" I asked, giving him my best pleading look I could muster up.

"Not this time…."

I pouted and crossed my arms. "I never get to go on any missions! The only thing I get to that's close to a mission is a training simulation."

Sephiroth stopped and smirked at me. "Maybe Genesis is right…You're still the baby of our group."

I scowled at him, boring my violet Mako enhanced eyes into his green cat like ones. "Do you want me to give you blue hair like I did to Genesis?"

Sephiroth chuckled quietly, patting me on the head. "No, I don't. Don't worry, you can go on a big mission…once you become a First Class."

I stomped my foot as I watched him walk away, his hair swishing around as he did so. "Sephiroth, if anyone here is a child, it's Genesis!"

"Childish, you say? Hmm…at least I don't go around throwing a tantrum when I don't get my way." Speak of the devil…

I turned around to find Genesis leaning against the wall, his copy of LOVELESS open, a smirk on his face. "Rhapsodos…" I greeted, giving him a curt nod and a glare.

"Mason…." Genesis mocked, not looking away from his book as he spoke.

"Let's get one thing straight: I'm not a child, and what happened just now, was not a tantrum!" I exclaimed, pointing a finger at his face.

He sighed, a small smirk settling onto his face. "Is that so? Then why were stomping your foot?"

"I don't have to answer that if I don't want to." I retorted, moving past him, hoping that I could be left in peace.

"But it is most reasonable to answer the question, if you do have an answer." So much for being left alone in peace.

"Who said that I had an answer? I only said that I didn't have to answer if I didn't want to."

"Ah, but technically, you said you didn't have to answer, therefore implying that you do have an answer."

I rolled my eyes. "Genesis, I don't have time to play your little game of 'answer the question'. I'm tired, and I'm hungry."

I heard him snap his book shut and his footsteps quicken so he was standing beside me. "Hmm, are you now?"

I sighed as I stopped in front of my room door, Genesis, who was still here, right behind me no doubt. Instead of yelling at him to go bug Angeal, I simply ignored his presence and slid my keycard in and unlocked the door, throwing it shut, only to not be met with the loud slam. I turned around to find Genesis walking in and shutting it gently. I glared at him and he smirked at me. "Who said you could come in, Genesis?" I asked, my tone low and angry.

"In case you've already forgotten, I'm superior to you, me being a First Class, and you being a little Second. I can do as I please." Snobby boy…

"And in case YOU'VE forgotten, I got into Second Class because I whooped your ass in a simulation. And just because you're already a first, doesn't mean you can look down at the lower ranking people and classify them as weak…" I said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling off my boots.

Genesis, in all his stupid and unworthy glory, looked around my room. He was the only one who had never really been inside before, just Sephiroth and Angeal, because I like them and trusted them a more than Genesis. "Who are these people?"

I looked up to find him holding one of my many picture frames in his hand. He turned it so I could see which picture it held. I smiled when I saw the picture of my family. "My parents and sisters. It was taken about a year ago I think…"

An eyebrow rose and he turned it back around to study it better. "That's quite a family…Who's the oldest sister out of all of you?"

I stood up and walked over to stand next to him. "Her," I stated, pointing a finger to the girl with blonde hair and bright brown eyes. "That's Athena. She's the oldest, being 27. The next oldest is Aura, and she's 25. Then, there's Hera, and she's 23. Aletheia and Iris are twins. They're 20, and lastly, there's Annika, and she's 18." I explained to him, pointing out each one of my sisters, one by one. "And that lady is my mom, Claire, and next to her is my dad, Jack." I mentally winced upon mentioning my dad. Even after I had left, he still hadn't spoken to me, or congratulated me. But I don't regret ever coming here.

"It must be nice having a big family like that."

I shook my head as he placed the picture back down on the nightstand. "Not really, especially when none of them ever leave home. It get's crowded really fast, and people hog the bathroom. I cant tell you how many times I was late to something because of that…."

He chuckled quietly before he left, leaving me alone at last.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know that I ended it horribly, but I have to sleep! Please leave a review! LATER TATERS!


	4. Training Mission First Class Come true!

A/N: So…f***ing tired…I was up all night, and I finally fell asleep at three something in the morning….I woke up at 6. When I got home, I cried because of how stressful my day was, and how stressed I felt. If my writing is crappy and boring, blame it on what us teens call a hell house, (AKA: High School). I think the worst thing of my day was almost falling down the stairs. Anyway, I know that it was stupid, but I did a one year time skip. Don't ask why, but I just felt like doing it.

_

* * *

_

_1 year later-_

**Crisis Core, Final Fantasy 7 Begin Mission theme begins to play-**

The city of Midgar. Home to the Shinra Electric Power Company, and Mako Reactors. Although it is known as a hustling and bustling city in the northern Continent, and the most technologically advanced city on the Planet. And even though it is, that doesn't necessarily mean that it is peaceful. The train ran straight through the railroad crossing signal gate, breaking it as it sped down the tracks, a helicopter flying above it, it's spotlight on it as it followed after it.

"_Wutai Troops have hijacked Shinra Express, MK78 II. The train is currently headed to Midgar Sector 8. A SOLDIER Operative will be inserted to neutralize the situation. We are to proceed as scheduled. Commence mission in 3, 2, 1, mark: Begin Mission. Operative is read for insertion"_

The door to the helicopter opened up and Cassie stepped up to it, letting the wind blow in her face, her hair getting blown all over the place as she looked out and down at the fast moving train below. "The train has been overrun by Wutai troops. You have to eliminate them and regain control of the train."

Cassie sighed, turning her head to glance at Sephiroth as he stood to her left, a playful and excited smirk coming onto her face. "Piece of cake! Just remember: you owe me a Java Chip Frappuccino!" Cassie exclaimed, jumping out from the chopper, landing gracefully on both feet on the train below. She smirked, as the train continued to move.

"Cassie!" Cassie glanced over her shoulder just in time to see her leather wearing friend land with just as much ease as she had, the wind blowing his silver hair around. "Cassie, you know what to do. Just remember that there are no Shinra troops on this train. Understood?"

She smiled, winking at him, "Yes, Sephiroth, I do!" She turned back around and giggled happily before dashing off, jumping from car to the car with grace and ease, while Sephiroth stayed where he was, watching her with a small smirk on his face.

As she jumped onto the third car, bullets came down at her, causing her to grunt as she tried to move out of the way of them, only to fall down a bit and flinch away as she one had almost come in contact with her skin. "Well, what a _lovely _welcoming committee!" Cassie remarked sarcastically before jumping back up and jumping from car to car again, bullets raining down behind her as she continued to run. Soon, the troops that she had been sent to defeat appeared, guns in hands. She smirked to herself, and unsheathed her sword. "Come and get it, boys!"

They began to shoot at her, only to have the bullets reflected with the blade of her sword, allowing her to get close enough. She slashed at them and moved onto the next set of troops, smiling as she defeated them easily. Her victory was cut short when more troops appeared and began to fire at her once more. With more determination, she slashed again and again, leaping over most of them and landing a kick to ones chest, slashing down several others as she went. She continued to run, until she saw more troops, and they had bigger guns this time. Quickly, Cassie looked up, and smirked when she saw her way of escape. She built up the momentum in her legs and leapt as high as she could go, flying over everything gracefully, immediately crashing through a bunch of railway things. "Cassiopeia Mason, SOLDIER 2nd Class is on the job, baby!" She stabbed her sword through the cart way chain thing and ripped it apart, separating the two cars and quickly jumping over to the one in front of her, watching as the other car got farther and farther away, a small smile gracing her face.

"_Train MK78 II re-routed to Sector 1 station near Mako Reactor 1. Proceed to phase 2 and change to surveillance rank…"_

The train pulled into the station and pulled to a complete stop, and Cassie sheathed her sword before jumping down and onto the ground and walked on ahead.

0o0o0o0o

As I walked through the station, I was stopped as my phone began to ring. Quickly, I pulled it out from my pocket and flipped it open. "Talk to me."

"_Have you made any progress, Cassie?" _It was Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth, of course I've made progress!" I exclaimed.

"_Of course…I forgot who I'm teaching here. Listen, go up to the open area above you." _

"Towards Sector 8?"

"_Yes, but first…you're going to have to clear a path."_ Oh, joy…

I turned around to find more Wutai troops disguised as Shinra ones coming at me with guns, causing me to smirk. "Oh, fun…So, I can go a bit crazy then, right?"

"…_Not too crazy…" _I giggled at his words before hanging up and pocketing my phone once again.

"Bring it on!"

0o0o0o0o

Cassie continued on after she had defeated the batch of troops while talking to Sephiroth over the phone. "So, how'd I do?"

"_Hmph, not bad…."_

"Like I said before: Piece of cake! You do have to remember that I'm close to being 1st class!" Cassie said, reminding him of her rank status.

He sighed, _"Just hurry up to the platform and take care of the problem."_

"You got it!" Cassie exclaimed, hanging up and running upstairs, passing by several people as she did so, until she saw the target. It was a monster that was at least ten times her size. "Mmm, now I wouldn't be too sure that I got it, but…" She unsheathed her sword and got into a battle stance. "Aw, who the hell am I kidding, of course I've got this!" She lunged at the monster and engaged in a close combat battle, taking it down in only two hits.

"Hmm, that was easier than I-"

"I'm shocked that you would keep your back on the enemy, Cassiopeia…You should know better than be so overconfident…" A smooth and familiar voice spoke, the tip of a sword resting near Cassie's neck and shoulder.

Cassie growled in frustration and annoyance when she recognized the voice. Slowly, she turned around as the sword was moved away and pointed only near her chest. She glared at the person. "Genesis, why are you here?"

He smirked at her, lowering his sword. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No, I'm afraid it's not. You know not to come in on one of my training sessions like this with Sephiroth, and you were even given strict orders not to!"

"And why is that?"

"Because, you know I don't like fighting you…." Cassie said, looking down at the ground and taking a sudden interest in it.

Genesis was somewhat surprised by her revelation. She had never admitted to it before, but he had suspected a reason behind it before. Whenever he challenged her to spar, she would always decline. She did the same with Angeal as well, but Sephiroth…never did she refuse to spar with Sephiroth. Maybe the reason for it was because he was her teacher, her superior if you will. But Genesis and Angeal were superior as well, so she should still have to accept their offers…right? "Why not?" Genesis asked, his curiosity getting the better of him at the moment. He was so focused on finding out why, that he hadn't even noticed that everything had dematerialized and they were back in the training room, Sephiroth walking over to them with a frustrated look on his face, apparently directed at Genesis.

"You know the rules, Genesis. You're not to come in here when there is a training session going on." Sephiroth said, an angry glare appearing onto his face.

Genesis ignored him, turning his attention back to the lower ranking girl, who was now staring at the wall. "You never answered the question."

Cassie turned and glanced over at him, sighing. "Why do I need to fight you…when I have no actual reason to? What good would come out of it? We're friends, ok? That's why…" She said, moving over towards the exit before turning to glance back at him. "And I'd kick your ass before you'd even know what happened!" She quickly ran out, giggling, while Genesis used every curse word in the book.

_Several days later- _

"You're being moved up to first class." Sephiroth said, looking up to see the brunette girl grow a smile big enough to light the world. Seeing her smile was something that…strangely made the silver-haired first smile a small smile. Her smile…was something that was the best part of his day.

"Really? **OHMYGAWD, THANKYOUTAHNKYOUTHANKYOU**!" Cassie screamed, latching herself on to her friend/instructor and hugging him to death. "You are the best person in the world, Sephy!" She exclaimed, while continuing to glomp Sephiroth to death. "I love you!"

Upon hearing the words, the general mentally stiffened. Sure, he had heard the words spoken to him before, but he hadn't ever acted like this when she did. She always told him, Angeal, and very rarely at times, Genesis, that she loved them all, all the time, and he'd never taken it so…well, there really isn't a word to say how he took it…

Just as soon as she had latched herself on her friend, she unlatched herself and ran out of the room, squealing happily.

At least he had made her day…And that's all it took to make his day too.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I wrote this on Monday….it's Thursday if you haven't noticed. This is the longest time I have gone without updating a story I think T-T! How sad…School is a bitch, but surprisingly, I've been having fun since Tuesday, so it's getting better…I hope. The only fun class is 7th period Spanish. Yep…so, review, and stuff….yeah. Later taters…


	5. Red Coats Are Meant To Be Purple!

A/N: Wow…cant believe that so many people actually like this craptastic story. Yeah, well, my writing style has become….bland and boring lately, so I apologize if this was lame for your tastes. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I could own any character of my own desire, I would own almost every single one, but then I would be sued, so I shall continue to dream!

* * *

If there is one thing that almost everyone knows about Genesis Rhapsodos, it's that he likes leather, and the color red. I mean, his whole outfit consists of both, and since Genesis thinks he's better than the rest of us First Classes, he has multiple leather trench coats that are red! RED! So, you're probably wondering why I'm going on about Genesis's outfit. Well, being as most First Classes get to pick their outfits, besides a traditional first class uniform, I decided to make my own style. All I'd have to do is go and buy what I needed! One teensy, weensy little problem: When you've only been a First Class for only two days, you don't get paid enough. So, seeing as I'm low on gil, I decided to sneak into Genesis's room and steal one of his trench coats. Now, don't think that I'm going to be wearing a red one like him, oh no! What I'm going to do is take it, run back to my room, shorten it a little, and dye it purple! MUWHAHAH!

"Cassie, why are you laughing like a mad woman?" Whoops….

Slowly, I turned around from where I was standing, which was in front of Genesis's door, and smiled sheepishly at Angeal, who was looking at me like I was crazy. "Oh, hey, Angeal! Psh, laughing like a mad woman? I was…practicing my bird call?" Ugh, I have got to come up with better excuses.

"Uh-huh, bird call? That's the worst excuse you've come up with yet. Now, why are you really laughing and standing in front of Gen's door?" Angeal asked, crossing his arm across his chest.

I sighed in defeat, but hey! I can trust Angeal! "Ok, I'm busting into Genesis's room and stealing one of his trench coats." I whispered, looking around to make sure no one else had heard.

Angeal looked at me with confusion. "Cant you just go and buy one for yourself? You know how he gets when other people mess with his stuff…."

"Please, Genesis is my friend! We're like this, Angeal!" I stated, crossing my fingers for a visual picture. "And it's not like he's gonna notice one coat is gone! He's got like a billion of them in his closet!"

Angeal sighed and shook his head. "Alright, but don't come crying to me when I told you not to do so…" He began to walk off, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Oh, no Angeal, I told you what I was doing, and seeing as I would normally have to kill someone if I revealed my plans to them, I cant do that because we're friends! So, instead of killing you, you're going to help me bust in!"

* * *

**Genesis's POV-**

When I walked into my apartment after a long days mission, I expected to find everything in place, not out of place. All my clothes were lying in piles all over the floor and on different pieces of furniture! And there's only one person who would go to so much trouble to find a piece of clothing.

"CASSIE!" I shouted, pounding my fist on said girls door. "Open the door!"

"Who is it, and what the hell do you want at 1 in the morning?" She called from the other side.

"Genesis, now open the door and give me back my coat before I break down the door!" I threatened, beating on it again.

"Ugh, cant you come back when the sun comes up?" She whined, unlocking the door, and letting me in, slamming it shut after I walked in.

"Give me back the coat."

She sighed, "Genesis, you have plenty more coats. I have none. You can live without just one coat."

"No, I cant, because I cant live with knowing that you broke into my apartment and took it, not even cleaning up after yourself and leaving all my clothes everywhere!"

"Oh my god, it was just one coat!"

"Yeah, and it's mine!"

"If you don't get out right now, I'll make sure that your exit is very painful. Out. Now." She pointed towards the door and glared daggers at me.

"Not until you give me back my coat."

"Well, unless you don't mind the color purple, than you can have it back." She threw me the coat and I examined it, almost ripping it when I realized that it was no longer my trademark red.

"You dyed it purple?"

She smiled. "Duh! I mean, I don't have anything against the color red or anything, but…It reminds me too much of you, something I don't exactly like."

"Right back at you, Mason…"

"Good to know, Rhapsodos!" She yelled back, her hands on her petite hips. "Just take your damn coat and get out of my apartment before I kick your ass into next Wednesday!"

I smirked, moving forward and towering over her, "I'd like to see you try…"

* * *

Genesis landed out the door with a loud thud, and a small groan of pain as his he connected face first with the floor. Cassie slammed the door shut, leaving him out in the hallway, on the ground, alone. Normally, she would've never done that, but….he had provoked her too much, and there was no way she was able to stop. His taunting and teasing….it not only annoyed her, but it hurt her in a way as well, though she would never admit that to the auburn haired SOLDIER. He still continued to call her the baby of the group, even though she was already a First Class, and he still looked down on her as the weakest person in the world. She hated it….But no matter how mad and hurt Genesis made her feel, she couldn't find it in her to hate him, no matter how much she tried to. Even though he was still the same cocky arrogant bastard like the day they met, she still considered him as one of her closest friends.

Each one she had classified by personality. Sephiroth was their leader in someway. He was only in SOLDIER because he never had a choice in what he wanted in life. He was the stoic and silent hero. Angeal was the outgoing and friendly one, always thinking of the company and his friends first. Honor was something that he believed that was not to be shamed. He was the dreamer of the group. And lastly…Genesis. The young man was a cocky and arrogant bastard, who thought he was better than the rest of the world. But…behind that cruel attitude was a kind and sweet gentleman, who only used his behavior to hide the fact that he cared. He was the hothead of the group. Cassie was the kind and gentle one, the one who always made sure everyone was ok and well. She was the gentle flower that brought peace to the group, most of the time that is. In Genesis's opinion, she was very beautiful…A very beautiful flower from hell.

Genesis knew that she had not meant to do that on her own will. He knew that it was only because he provoked her enough to get her to do that. With a loud sigh, he got up from the floor and dusted himself off. He looked back at the door of the person whom he had just angered with a somewhat guilty feeling before walking away and back to his apartment.

* * *

A/N: Yeah…not the best job I could've done, but….I couldn't come up with anything better ^_^; Heh, sorry guys! Please leave a review! LATER TATERS!


	6. Paperwork, paperwork

A/N: Yay, I am loved! Well this chapter might be a bit bad because I'm having a really short attention span at the moment, so yeah…go on ahead and read!

_

* * *

_

_Dear Everyone, _

_How are all of you? I'm sorry I haven't called in awhile, but I've been busy. I have some really good news: I made it to First Class in SOLDIER! Yep, you can call me First Class SOLDIER, Cassie Mason! I cant believe I accomplished my goal in just a year. Anyways, because I'm at top rank in SOLDIER, I get paid more. This pouch of gil is for you guys to use to pay bills, buy things, whatever you need. Also, there's another sheet in this envelope that has something in it for you guys. Hope all is well with everyone, and I hope to hear from you soon. I love you, Mom, Dad, Athena, Aura, Hera, Aletheia, Iris, and Annika. _

_Love, Cassie. _

* * *

I stared at Sephiroth as he sat at his desk, where endless piles of paperwork were stacked to the ceiling. Today was my day off, and since I had nothing better to do, I decided I'd hang around with Sephiroth and help him organize his papers and such. I couldn't help but wonder when the last time he saw the top of his desk was. I sighed as I picked up several stray papers on the floor, skimming through them. Each one was on the same thing.

Wutai.

About 2 months ago, the company decided that Wutai would make a good spot for a Mako Reactor, seeing as it's one of the last places on the Planet that doesn't actually have one. President Shinra sent me and Sephiroth there with Scarlet and Reeve to talk of the idea with Wutai's leader. In the end, we came home, with no agreement to the plan, whatsoever. All though it really isn't a war yet, it sort of feels like it is. There have only been rebel groups, but that's it. I'm not really sure why there needs to be a Mako Reactor in Wutai specifically, but the President is still trying to negotiate with Wutai's leader. To be honest, I think that we should just leave Wutai be, but I don't get to make the rules around here, so that idea is out the window.

The worst part about this whole little problem is more missions for SOLDIER to carry out. Although I haven't been hit too hard with the over bountiful amount of missions yet, Seph, Angeal, and Gen, have, especially Sephiroth. Just in the past two weeks, he's gone on at least 100 missions total. I don't really know when the last time he got sleep was, but I'm pretty sure that it was probably three weeks ago on Sunday night, after we had Angeal's birthday party. Even though Sephiroth's face is always like stone, you can always tell when the boy hasn't had enough sleep.

"You've gone quiet, something that you rarely ever do." Sephiroth's voice brought me out of my thoughts and back into reality. "Something the matter?"

I gave him a small smile, setting down the papers I had collected off the floor onto his desk. "Just thinking about some stuff, that's all."

"Hmm…" He went back to his paper work before finally setting his pen down and rubbing his temples. "You don't have to stay here the entire time. Why don't you go find Angeal or Genesis and help them with something, or just go and have the rest of the day to yourself."

"Angeal is out on a mission and Genesis…Unless you want to come downstairs to find pretty much everything on fire or dented, then I suggest that you don't hope that I go looking for him."

He gave a slight chuckle to that. "I still don't see why you both can never get along."

"Because Genesis is an arrogant and cocky jack ass. He thinks that just because I'm a girl, he has superiority over me. The jerk thinks he's better than anyone else around here. Y'know, I bet that if you could put us both against each other, it would come out as a draw. But, of course, seeing as how Genesis is Genesis, he'd probably just say that I got lucky instead of doing the common and polite thing by congratulating me. Stupid red leather wearing jerk…"

"Genesis just doesn't like being beaten at anything. Apparently, he's always been like that, according to Angeal." Sephiroth said, scribbling down more writing on another sheet of paperwork.

I sighed. "Whatever. I just remembered, I promised my mom I'd call her today. I'll see you later. Maybe for coffee?" I asked, a hopeful smile on my face as stopped at the door.

He gave me a small smile and nodded. "I don't see why not. I'll come find you."

"Ok! Later!" I exclaimed, walking out and shutting the door quietly, leaving him to his endless stack of paperwork and heading back to my apartment.

I reached it 5 minutes later, sliding in my keycard, and pushing the door open, shutting it quietly and walking into my living room, flipping on the light, only to scream loudly when I saw that I wasn't alone. "GYAHHHHH!"

Genesis frowned, pulling his PHS…no, wait a sec, that's MY PHS, away from his ear, "Do you mind? I'm in the middle of talking to someone."

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him in anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing in my apartment, using my PHS to talk to someone with?"

"Oh, actually, I let myself in, seeing as how I didn't feel like standing outside the door and wait for you to come back, and while I was waiting and your phone rang, so I answered. I must say, you're mother is much more nicer and polite than her daughter is." He smirked at me as he said that, my eyes going wide. He was talking to my mother.

"Give me that…Mom, hi!" I exclaimed, hoping and praying to Leviathan that she had not told him any embarrassing stories or anything.

'_Oh, Cassie! I didn't know you were seeing someone! Why didn't you tell me about this boy, Genesis was it?' _Oh, it's even worse than I thought!

"Eww, Ma! No! NO,NO,NO,NO! It's not like that with us! This boy broke into my apartment without consent and answered my phone without permission! He's a jerk!"

'_Oh? So, you like someone else, then?' _Apparently, my mother is more interested in my love life than my normal daily life….

"Yeah, sure, whatever! Look, mom, I have something to do…a little problem I have to take care of. I'll call you back later."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up, pocketing the phone before turning to glare at Genesis, who was already smirking. "So, when you were 3, you used to think that Chocobo's were giant yellow monsters that would eat you?" Gee, Ma, thanks for telling him that…

My glare only deepened as I saw him trying to refrain from laughing. "You speak of that to anyone, so help me, I will-"

"You'll what?" He asked, standing up straighter and moving to where he was right in front of me, looking down at me with a smirk. "Throw flowers at me?"

_o0o0o0o0o_

Genesis groaned in pain as he held the bag of frozen peas to his blackened eye. "Cant believe she actually hit me…"

Angeal sighed as he stared at his friend. "What did you expect? Her to hit you with a pillow instead?"

"At least a pillow would've been more softer than her fist…"

"Y'know how she gets when you provoke her like that, Genesis. How many more black eyes is it gonna take for you to realize that? I know she hates beating you up, she told me herself. She only does it because you wont stop making her angry."

"Well, maybe she needs anger management classes…"

"Or maybe you need to stop treating her like a baby. She's not a baby, Genesis, so stop treating her like one, and treat her like the 17 year old she is. She's younger than us by a year." Angeal said, standing up and leaving Genesis alone, hoping that for once, he would just listen to his advice and take it.

* * *

**A/N: Heh, wow…Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy with my AxelxOC story, and I was trying to take a break with this one until I thought up of some other ideas for this story. So far, I'm still undecided as to who the love interest will be, but I'll figure that out once it comes to that! Hope you enjoyed! LATER TATERS!**


	7. How To Get Rid Of An Obnoxious Red Head

**A/N: This story is going ok so far, I suppose. Could be better in my own opinion, but maybe that's because it's my story, ha-ha! Well, I'm still debating who the love interest should be. Both are incredibly hot, cool, and badass, yet…I can't make up my mind T-T. I'm kinda in a Sephiroth-ish mood, but Genesis would be much easier….OH, THIS IS HORRIBLE!**

**Cassie: Um….**

**Sephiroth: What's wrong with her?**

**Cassie: Deciding whether I should go with you or Genesis. **

**Genesis: Well, it can only be me. I am perfect, after all. I am a gift of the Goddess. **

**Sephiroth: Has anyone ever told you have an oversized ego?**

**Cassie: *Sigh*Men….Since Twilight has gone crazy over decisions, I will be kind and give yall the disclaimer: Twilight doesn't own anything, except her own copy of the final fantasy 7 game, me, and nothing else. **

* * *

"You punched him?"

"Of course I did! What did you expect me to do, let him go thinking that I was too soft? Of course not! He had it coming, and you know it!"

Sephiroth let out an exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. These disputes between Cassie and Genesis were beginning to get a little…out of hand, in his view. Cassie was right, Genesis did have it coming to him, provoking the brunette like that. If Genesis was as smart as he said, and everyone thought, then he would know better, but then again, this was Genesis they were talking about. "Cassie, you know that you can get suspended because of that kind of behavior." Sephiroth stated, leaning back in his chair, watching as Cassie hugged her knees to her chest. "And stuff like that spreads rather quickly around here, and before you can even stop it, it'll be in the papers."

"I know, I know! You don't have to tell me, over and over!" Cassie exclaimed, annoyed by hearing the same speech each time they talked over her beating Genesis up. "I just…"

"You just what, Cassie?"

"I don't know how to get him to stop treating me like I'm still the baby of our group. It's so annoying, and…well, annoying. Angeal has tried to beat it in his head, over and over, but he doesn't listen. If he keeps this up, then I'm going to find a sharp pointed object and-"

"You do that, and you'll have the whole Shinra army on your shoulders."

Cassie's face fell upon that statement, realizing that just keeping up with hurting the red head wouldn't do anything to help. "I guess I'll just have to ignore him. Starting now." With that said, she stood up and left, leaving Sephiroth to continue on with his ceiling stacked paper work.

0o0o0o0o

Genesis walked down the hall, earning a few quiet snickers from several cadets and 2nd's as he passed by, the bag of peas still covering his black eye that Cassie had given him. Genesis glared at them from the corner of his good eye, silencing them. After walking for several more minutes, he reached the familiar door with the nameplate _**'Lt. Mason' **_on the front. With the hand that wasn't holding the bag of frozen peas, he knocked on the door, waiting for it to open.

Cassie opened the door, a smile on her face, only to have it disappear when she saw who it was. She quickly moved to shut the door, only to have Genesis block it from closing. "Y'know, it's sort of rude to close the door on someones face." No reply. "Everyone laughed at me while I was walking down the hallway holding the ice pack up to my face." No reply. Genesis was beginning to grow annoyed. "Are you ok?" Once again, no reply. "HEY, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

"Listening, yes, replying, no. At the moment, I am considering your words to be nothing more than annoying buzzing." Cassie stated proudly, getting up and moving to her kitchen, where she had a pot of water on the stove, boiling. She opened a pack of ramen and dumped it, stirring it a bit before letting it set.

Genesis smirked at her. "You're trying to ignore me, aren't you?" No reply. "Hah! You actually think that you can succeed at that? You really are the baby still!" No reply, though he did see her shoulders tense up. "There's no way you can go a whole day ignoring me."

"Oh, really, Pea boy?" Cassie asked, a smirk crawling onto her face as she said his new nickname.

"Yeah, and don't call me pea boy. It's stupid…"

Cassie once again, did not reply. Ignoring him wasn't going as well as she had planned, so she decided to try something else. "Genesis, I heard the cadets talking about you the other day."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Really? And what were they saying about me?"

"Well, one of them said he heard you and Scarlet in the closet, getting it on. Never took you to be a screamer."

**"WHAT?"**

Cassie stifled the laughter she wanted to let out. Getting into his mind was easier than she thought. "Yeah, almost everyone has been talking about it. You haven't heard?" He shook his head. "I didn't even know you were into Scarlet."

**"THAT'S BECAUSE I AM NOT!"**

"The way those cadets put it didn't make it sound like you weren't …" Cassie said in a singsong voice.

She heard footsteps and the door slam, letting out the laughter that she had been holding in. He had actually believed her, and he had left. It actually worked. She found a way to get in his mind. The one thing Genesis could never stand were bad rumors about him, because they would ruin his publicity. She shook her head, her laughter dying down as she pulled out a bowl and scooped up some ramen in it, enjoying the peace as she ate her dinner.

Her new technique of getting rid of the obnoxious red head: Getting into his head.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, but I hope everyone enjoyed it! LATER TATERS!**


	8. I have a comeback for everything!

**A/N:….Hey, guys *laughs nervously* Long time, no see, and no updates for…several months to be exact! Well, guess what? Today I'm going to update this story! And guess what else? This story will be getting more attention, I promise!**

**Cassie: Aren't you forgetting something yet? **

**What?**

**Cassie: About the new poll you're posting up….**

**Oh, that! So, since my poor yet creative mind has Final Fantasy 7, Naruto, and Kingdom Hearts on the brain all at once, I cannot choose who this story's love interest should be. Yes, sad, I know. So, since I cannot choose on my own, you guys can by going to my profile page and voting! So, VOTE!**

**Genesis: I'm going to win the hearts of everyone out there.**

**Sephiroth: No one has even voted yet, so why must you say that like everyone in the entire world is listening?**

**Genesis: Because, they are. My fan girls outnumber yours. **

**Sephiroth: Do you really want me to prove you wrong on that?**

**Genesis: How can you, when I already speak the truth?**

***Sigh* Read on!**

* * *

I sighed as I stared up at the ceiling, my PHS pressed up to my ear as I listened to the dial tone. Finally, someone picked up. _'Hello? Mason Residence.'_

"Aura!"

'_Cassie! Baby sis, how are you? Are you okay? Are the SOLDIER people being nice to you? They aren't being too pushy, are they? And what's this that mom said about you having a boyfriend named Genesis?' _Joy…mom just didn't seem to understand what 'I don't have a boyfriend' meant. To make things a bit worse, she told my sisters…and out of all of them, Aura is the one who has the biggest mouth.

"Gawd, Aura, one question at a time!" I exclaimed, laughing slightly. "I'm fine, and no, no one is being too pushy and everyone's being nice to me!" _Except that stupid red-head. _"And just to make things clear, I never had a boyfriend to begin with. Mom just assumed that I did, but I don't."

She laughed. _'You don't have to be so touchy about it, sis! It's okay to admit that you're seeing someone.'_

"Did you not just hear what I said? **I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!**"

'_Aw, you're embarrassed to admit it!' _

"Ugh, Aura just give the phone to someone else!"

'_No, I think I'll-Hey! I was talking to her! Give it back, Athena!' _I heard Aura exclaim, before a new voice came on.

'_Aura giving you problems, little sis?'_

"Yep."

Athena laughed. _'Well, you know how she is. She's Aura, after all. So, what mom said about you having a boyfriend-'_

I sighed in aggravation, "For the last time, I don't have a boyfriend! Mom is assuming things, so please tell everyone that it's not true." Athena, being the oldest out of all of us, is the one who has always had more responsibility and respect for others, and their privacy. She was usually the one that made everyone calm down.

I heard her laugh slightly. _'Don't worry, I believe you. I'll tell everyone later.'_

"Thank you!"

I spent about 15 more minutes talking with her until she had to go, resulting in me hanging up and staring back up at the ceiling in a bored manner. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply before reopening them. Y'know how when you close your eyes for just a few seconds, and reopen them not expecting to find anything in front of your face, except the ceiling? Well, I never really expected to find a familiar face staring right down at mine. My reaction: I freaked.

"**WHAT THE HELL! AHHH!" **I screamed, trying to move away, only to fall off the bed and flat onto my back.

"Only you could be so clumsy."

I glared up at him. "Where'd you come from and who said you could come in?"

Genesis only smirked down at me. "Myself, of course."

I sat up from my spot on the floor and stood straight up, anger flooding through. "You. Out. **NOW!**"

"Since when do you give orders?"

I growled slightly, breathing in before shaking my head. If I couldn't get him to leave, then I would. Quickly, I walked out of my room and out the door, deciding I'd go bug Sephiroth.

"Now where do you think you're going, Cassiopeia?"

"Away from you, that's where."

He feigned hurt. "Well, you're words wound me. I thought you would at least be a bit more hospitable."

"How can I be when you keep entering my room without permission? You just barge in without me even inviting you in, let alone knowing that you're in there! You should be glad I don't press charges!"

"Like those charges would do any good."

"You know, I could have you arrested for harassment, or maybe for stalking me since you always pop up in my apartment…Ooh, even better! For breaking and entering! Now, to go talk to the director about that!"

He chuckled. "You really think he'll listen?"

"Yes, yes I do. See, Genesis, the thing is…I'm more responsible than you."

He quirked an eyebrow at my statement. "Really? How so?"

"Well, for one thing, I handle my missions in an orderly fashion, and I'm not an arrogant and cocky bastard like yourself. Plus, I don't have the hots for Scarlett, so…"

If Gen could turn red, I'm pretty sure that he would've done so by now. "I'm not attracted to Scarlett, and you know it, Cassie."

"Oh? Do I?" I hit a nerve and a big one at that, seeing as how he pulled out his Rapier and tried to hit me, only to have me block him with my own sword. I giggled at his actions and waved a finger at his behavior. "Now, is this any way you treat a lady? Trying to slice her up with your sword?"

"What lady? All I see is an ugly man doing a poor job at dressing in drag!"

"Oh, so you saw yourself in the mirror already? Well, at least it broke it to you instead of me having to!"

He grunted as I pushed him back some, bringing his sword back down onto mine. "The wig shop called. They want their hair back."

"Really? Well, why are you just screwing around, Gen? Better hurry up and give them that mop on your head before they close."

What's funny about this whole thing is that I have a comeback for almost anything Genesis throws at me.

"Aw, c'mon! Are you really such a girl that you can't push me back."

When he tried to, I leaped backwards and several feet away from him. Of course, he followed me, and I dodged. Only, I hadn't really been planning for him to gain the upper hand and pin me against the wall.

"Who's the girl now, Cassiopeia?"

"Apparently, you still are, since you can't handle pain like a man!"

He gave me a confused look. "What the hell are you-"

I kicked him in the nuts before he could even finish asking me what I was talking about. He let out a shout of pain, hunching over a bit before falling to the ground. I sighed, smirking and rolling my eyes.

"Have fun telling the next girl you try to bang why Genesis Jr. is several times smaller than most people think it is!" I could feeling him glaring holes into the back of my head as I walked away, sending him a lazy wave goodbye.

* * *

**A/N: I made myself laugh at this. I mean, I think I made it pretty funny, right? Well…hope you enjoyed! LATER TATERS!**


	9. You asked for it! The Prank war is on!

**A/N: Poll results are in! Now, let's see who won! Drumroll please!**

***Zack appears and begins banging his hands against the desk* **

**And the love interest of this story will be…! Oh…Oh my.**

**Sephiroth: What?**

**Genesis: I won, right? Right? YEAH! I WON!**

**Cassie: *whacks him upside the head* She's not done yet! So, who's the winner, Twilight?**

**Um…Hehe…Um, no one, actually…**

**Genesis: WHAT? NO WINNER? **

**Yeah, it's a tie…**

**Genesis: *looks out at the reviewers and reader* You people! Yeah, I'm talking to all of you reading this right at this very moment! Fix this problem or I'll be calling my lawyer and suing all of you!**

**Cassie: Genesis, are you trying to scare them off?**

**Sephiroth: *sighs as they argue* Please just go to Twilight's profile page and vote. **

***Smile, patting him on the shoulder* You heard the General, guys! I'll give it another week, and decide then! Also, some neat news! I've started doing fan-dubs on YouTube! Also, wanna see me talk to the world in person? Well, you can watch me talk to you in my 'I exist!' video! The link for my channel is on my profile page, so if you're interested, you can check it out! **

**Genesis: Ow! What the hell is your problem!**

**Cassie: You! You're my problem! Sephiroth, give me your Masamune!**

**Sephiroth: *sigh* don't drag me into this…**

**Um…Guys? Disclaimer…Anyone? *looks around and finds Zack, grabbing him and placing him on center stage* Here, read this! *hands him piece of paper before running off stage and pushing everyone else off* **

**Zack: Um…Twilight does not own anything related to the characters or the story of Final Fantasy 7. She does own a copy of the original ff7 game though, and she does own the OC in this story, Cassiopeia Mason, and anything related to Cassie any way, such as her family. **

**Good job, puppy! Enjoy, guys!**

* * *

Sephiroth stood with his arms crossed over his chest, a frown on his face, while Angeal had a hand over his mouth, trying his best to contain his laughter and gain some composure. He couldn't really help it though.

What was more funny than seeing your best friend since childhood holding a bag of frozen peas over his crotch?

"So, what'd you do this time, Gen? Try to introduce her to Genesis Jr.?" Angeal snickered out, Genesis sending him glare, and Sephiroth one, seeing as how the General was smiling slightly at the question.

"No!"

"Then what did happen, if I may ask, Genesis?" Sephiroth asked, a smirk on his face. He already had a pretty good idea of what went down.

When Genesis only mumbled incoherently, Angeal began to laugh, understanding part of what he said. "You got your ass handed to you by a girl again, and by the same girl at that!"

Genesis growled. "If you're referring to when she beat that virtual copy of me, then you're wrong. It was just a simulation she beat, not the real me."

Sephiroth smirked lightly, while Angeal grinned. "So, today she really did hand you your ass?"

"Yes." He paused, realizing he had said the wrong thing. "Wait! I didn't mean that!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! He admits it!"

"Shut-up, Angeal!"

Angeal leaned against the wall, using it for support to keep him from falling to the floor. Sephiroth's smirk caused Genesis to wish he had a hammer to throw at him.

"M-my god! Hope the next girl you sleep with doesn't notice-"

"Don't even finish that!"

"What's the matter, Genesis? Embarrassed about how I kicked your ass?"

If Genesis had his sword in his hand, he would've thrown it at her.

"Who invited you in here?"

"Sephiroth did, actually. He's buying me coffee today, so I came to meet him. Let's go before the crowd get's there."

Sephiroth nodded, looking over at a still laughing Angeal and a glowering Genesis. "Have fun with icing down the bruising. Be sure Angeal doesn't die from laughter while we're gone."

Genesis growled, grabbing a nearby book that was on the coffee table and throwing it after the silver headed general, the book hitting the door as he shut it behind him. He pulled the peas away from his crotch, crossing his arms across his chest. Angeal had stopped laughing and said his goodbye, leaving the red head to stare up at the ceiling in thought. That girl…She was always managing to do something to embarrass him or make him look like an idiot. That rumor she had the cadets start about him and Scarlett had lasted for at least 2 months, and had ended just 3 weeks ago. And then there was the time she had put blue dye in his shampoo. Blue? Hell, what kind of normal girl did that?

Then again, Cassie was anything but normal, in his view at least.

An idea popped into his head, and a smirked crawled onto his face. If she liked messing around with him like she did, then he'd mess back. It was as simple as life itself.

What better way than to get back at her with pranks?

* * *

Genesis smirked to himself as he waited for Cassie to get back from getting her coffee with Sephiroth. He had set a bucket of cold water above the door to Cassie's room, so when she pushed it open, it would fall and soak her. He'd tried pranking her before, but she always managed to not fall for them.

'_But not this time….' _Genesis mentally said to himself before sniggering.

"Genesis, is there a reason that I wanna know as to why you're standing in front of my door and laughing?" Cassie asked as she approached, staring at him with a confused face.

He gave her a smug smile. "No, not at all."

"Oookay, then…." She mumbled, before twisting the knob and pushing the door open, and of course, getting soaked. Genesis roared with laughter, staring at the back of Cassie's soaked form. He was laughing so hard, it brought tears to his eyes as he pounded his fist on the wall. Slowly, Cassie turned around to look at him, a small glare being shot at him. Slowly but surely, she made her way over to him, giving him the sweetest smile.

"Seriously, Genesis? What are you, five? That was the lamest prank ever!" Cassie exclaimed. "But…it cooled me off, so thanks!" With that said, she ran inside her room, leaving a shocked Genesis behind.

"B-but…huh?" He knew that whatever happened, he knew that she'd get back at him, and he'd have to watch her every move. Which is exactly what he did the remainder of the day.

Later that night, when he was taking his shower, a loud yell could be heard coming from his room as his red hair became pink. Cassie only smiled in satisfaction, grinning to herself that Genesis couldn't top something like that, though the last time, she had put blue dye in his shampoo. Pink was such a better color on him.

After all, he was pretty girly looking.

Genesis stormed out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Instantly, he was standing in front of the door across the hall from his apartment, beating on it loudly. Angeal opened the door, a wide grin on his face, only to have it fall along with his jaw as he took in Genesis' hair. His grin came back full force. "Yeah, she went with pink this time!"

Genesis glared at him, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "Do you have any idea what this will do to me and my reputation? I'll be looked at as the gay man of the program! Do you have any idea what that means? Do you?"

"People will laugh at you?"

"Not only the people, the world? The whole planet will! It will be in papers, on TV!"

"You weren't this crazy when she put blue dye in your shampoo." Angeal pointed out, a calm look on his face, even though his best friend looked like a crazed pink-haired maniac.

"That's because it was blue, not pink! Blue is a boy color. A manly color! But pink? PINK, ANGEAL, PINK? PINK IS A GIRL COLOR!"

Angeal had a blank expression on his face as Genesis released his grip on him. After a few seconds, a smirk appeared on his face. "Well, a lot of people say you do look pretty girly. Pink actually might work for you."

**"ANGEAL, YOU BASTARD!"**

Angeal roared with laughter, slamming his door shut and locking it. Genesis noticed a spider crawling along the wall beside him. A wide smirk appeared on his face. He knew just how to go about this.

* * *

Sephiroth walked down the hall, drinking his daily morning coffee as he walked. It was quite, calm, peaceful….

"_**OHMYGAWD! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **_

Sephiroth's coffee was on the floor and Cassie's apartment door was opened in seconds. The young lieutenant was standing on her kitchen table, a pan in her hand as she screamed, pointing towards the ground at something with a spatula. Something was on the stove, cooking and burning now. She looked over at Sephiroth, a relieve look on her face as she leaped off the table and at him, Sephiroth catching her in his arms before she could fall and hurt herself.

"Sephy, do something before it kills us!"

He arched a perfect silver brow. "What is this "it" exactly?"

She pointed over to the ground with her spatula. "It's a big ass spider! Kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it,** KILL IT**!"

Outside of her apartment, Genesis was smirking. _'That'll teach you to dye my hair pink…' _He pulled the hood of the jacket he had been wearing over his pink head, making his way to the elevator. As much fun as it was listening to the girl scream about that spider, he had an appointment with hairdresser scheduled. This pink mess had to go.

'_So, Genesis, you want to start something, huh? Well, you asked for it. The Prank war is on!'_

* * *

**A/N: Huh? Was it funny? Let me know, please!**


	10. The end of the bickering!

**A/N: Ah, reviews make my day :D You people should review more, kay? Hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, I know more people want Genesis to be the love interest, but I really want Seph to be the love interest. I don't really think he gets the kind of love he deserves, despite the fact that does sort of go psycho. I don't know yet, so…yeah…enjoy. **

* * *

Genesis sighed as he exited the elevator and onto the floor of his apartment. He'd been gone for the entire day, but it was worth it. Luckily, the hairdresser he had gone to had been able to rid his hair of the atrocious pink dye, and now it was back to its natural auburn color. He stopped in front of his door, pulling his keys out and unlocking it. He walked inside and shut the door behind him, flipping on the switch. His eyes widened as soon as he took in his walls. They were no longer the nice white color they had been before he had left.

Instead, there were all sorts of different colors. A note was on the counter and he grabbed it and read it.

_White is just plain boring. You should love all the colors of the rainbow! _

_~Cassie_

"That bitch…" Genesis mumbled, crumpling up the piece of paper and throwing it in a wastebasket before heading into his bedroom. He opened his closet to rid of his jacket, except he was met with a sight that made his eyes burn.

"**PINK?"**

Revenge was a must now. As well as a new restock of his wardrobe…

Cassie stretched her arms over her head, sighing happily. Nothing like going swimming. Instantly, she was in the water. It was calm, peaceful, and quiet.

Nothing could go wrong, right?

**An hour later~**

As she went to leave, she stopped in the bathroom to look in the mirror. What she was met with wasn't a pleasant sight.

"I'm blue…**I'M BLUE!**"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Angeal winced and Genesis had a hand over his mouth while Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose. The blue skinned brunette was angry, and that much was clear as daylight itself. "What did you do now, Cassiopeia?"

"What did I do? You mean what did he do!" She screeched, pointing an accusing finger at Genesis while glaring daggers at him. "I'm blue, and it's all his fault! He put blue dye in the pool!"

Genesis smirked. "Don't be so blue, Cassie."

Before anyone could try and pull her back and remove her from the room, she had already landed a punch and a kick, Genesis holding bending over as his crotch was kicked and his eye was turned black. Cassie stomped out of the room, slamming the door hard enough, causing several things to fall from the walls.

A pissed off Cassie wasn't a pretty sight indeed.

* * *

**A week later~**

"Why am I here with him again?" Cassie asked, glaring over at Genesis. Sephiroth sighed as he watched the redhead return the brunettes glare, shaking his head.

"You two…are out of control."

Cassie laughed. "Me? Out of control? Oh boy, that's funny, Seph."

Sephiroth did not find it funny. "Laugh while you can, Cassie, because if you keep this up, you won't ever laugh again." That shut her up. "These foolish pranks that you both keep pulling on each other have to stop before word reaches Lazard, or worse, the President himself. If worse comes to worse and either one of them do get wind of your childish actions, you two will be suspended."

Cassie stared down at her lap with a look of regret while Genesis had a bored look on his face. "Maybe they'll fire Cassie if we're lucky."

Said girl fisted her hands at her side, struggling to control her anger. Sephiroth noticed how hard she was trying, and shot a glare at Genesis. "I…I'm calling a truce. No more pranks, okay Gen? I kind of ran out of ideas for some anyway. Sephiroth is right. We're acting more childish than our age. May I please be excused?" Cassie asked, staring up at Sephiroth with bright Mako enhanced violet eyes. The silver headed general nodded, watching as the brunette walked past him and out the door.

The room was silent after she left, until Genesis stood up and made the move to leave as well, Sephiroth's smooth but commanding voice stopping him. "Don't think that you'll be getting let off that easily." Genesis glanced over his shoulder to look at the general. "Stop antagonizing her and putting her down, Genesis."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Angeal has been the one that's lectured you on this topic more than once. Well, now I'm going to. You know what I'm talking about, Genesis. That comment about us being lucky if they fired Cassie was uncalled for." At that moment, Angeal walked into the room, originally coming in to ask a question about something.

Genesis scoffed. "The company would be better off she didn't work here." Instantly, he was pushed against the wall violently, Angeal's hand gripping the collar of his red trench coat, a look of anger on his normally calm and happy face.

"How can you say something like that? She's our friend, Genesis. You blatantly disrespect her while she tries her hardest to respect you, but whenever you insult her like that, she just gets pissed off at you and abandons any thought of respect at all."

"Hmph! Like that's even true."

Angeal glared harshly. "You remember why she joined SOLDIER in the first place?" He was met with silence, causing him to shake the red head. "She left her home and family behind because every little task, every little thing she did, her father never approved of it. Everything she did _right _was _wrong_ in his eyes. She came here as means to prove herself to her father, just so he would acknowledge for once that his youngest child did something right for once. And since she joined, he hasn't even acknowledged it. When she called home to tell him she made first class, he didn't even care. He blew her off. The rest of her family was so proud and happy for her, but she didn't care for their praise. All she wanted was her fathers praise, that's all she ever asked for. And she never got it. Not once, has she ever gotten it. And when she hears you put her down like that, it's like hearing her father criticize her all over again! How do you think that makes her feel, Genesis? Do you know? DO YOU!"

Genesis pushed him off, leaving the room, being sure to slam the door on his way out.

* * *

I sighed tiredly as I walked down the hall. Lazard had given me the joyful duty to check out our new recruits, which is where I was headed currently. It's not like I don't like meeting the new recruits, because sometimes they're super interesting and nice, but I just wasn't in the mood for it today.

As I walked into the room, no one was really paying attention, all of the recruits talking amongst each other. I stepped up to the very front of the room, and cleared my throat before speaking. "Excuse me!" Of course, I was ignored. **"ALL RIGHT YOU MAGGOTS! ATTEN-TION!"** That caught their attention, all of them turning around and becoming silent. As soon as they did though, several people started laughing. I frowned, looking at one. "Something funny, soldier?"

"You're a girl. What the hell is a girl doing giving us orders around here?"

I glared. "State your name, soldier."

"Eric Stevens. And who the hell are you supposed to be, little girl?"

"Your Commanding Officer, Cadet Stevens." I told him calmly, earning another bark of laughter from him and some other guys around him.

"Has SOLDIER gone soft since they're letting little girls run around with the big boys now? HAHAHAH!"

"Such inconsiderate behavior for one to let off in front of First Class SOLDIER." I nearly gasped in surprise as a familiar red trench coat came into view. The cadets instantly became quiet as Genesis appeared, all of them straightening up their postures.

"C-Captain Rhapsodos sir!" Cadet Stevens exclaimed with a bit surprise in his voice.

Genesis came to stand at my side. "That's right. For those of you who may not know who I am, I'm Captain Genesis Rhapsodos. And this lovely creature standing beside me is your commanding officer, like she said before, Lt. Cassiopeia Mason, SOLDIER First Class."

They all went quiet and I stepped forward, crossing my arms across my chest. "That's right. I'm a female and your commanding officer, rookies. I will tell you that I do NOT tolerate sexist behavior. If you so much as insult me or disrespect me and my authority as your commanding officer just because I'm a girl, I will personally see to it that you are discharged from the army and dropped from the SOLDIER program. Do I make myself clear, Cadet Stevens?" I asked, stopping right in front of the rookie and giving him a sickening sweet smile.

He gulped. "Y-yes ma'am?"

"Good. Well? What about the rest of you rookies? Do I make myself clear, soldiers?"

**"MA'AM! YES MA'AM!"**

"Good. Since I've made myself clear, I'm going to explain your homework for tonight. But first, are there any questions." One person raised their hand. "Yes?"

"Um, the director said that we would be put to training as soon as you were done talking to us. Are you not going to do that?"

I smiled, shaking my head. "No. I'm like General Sephiroth who works his rookies like dogs. Instead, I like to take things at a slow pace. Now, your homework for tonight is to learn the basics of materia. I would like you all to write or type up one paragraph explaining the basic use of materia. Now then, you're all dismissed. And welcome to SOLDIER, rookies."

I turned on my heel and walked out, Genesis right behind me. "Sephiroth won't be very happy when he hears that you said he works people like-"

"Why did you help me back there?" I asked, stopping and causing him to stop as well.

He smirked. "If I hadn't of intervened, you would've beaten that poor cadet and his friend to a pulp. That wouldn't look very good to the President or Lazard if either one of them got word of it."

I let a smile crawl onto my face. "Thank you, Genesis. And I'm sorry about pulling all of those pranks on you."

"Apology accepted. And…I'm sorry about how I've disrespected you and put you down."

"Angeal and Sephiroth made you feel guilty, didn't they?"

"Yeah, they sort of got to me."

I laughed slightly as he pulled out LOVELESS and opened it. "So, I guess this means that were on good terms now, right?"

He only read out loud from his book instead of giving me a solid answer.

"_There is no hate, only joy_

_For you are beloved by the goddess_

_Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds_

_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul_

_Pride is lost_

_Wings stripped away, the end is nigh."_

Our constant bickering was gone for good. It had sprouted wings and flew away. It had ended for good.

* * *

**A/N: VOOOOOTTTTEEEE!**


	11. Invasion of the Shinra Building!

**A/N: Wanna see my pictures that I've drawn of Cassie and some other OC's? Then go to this link (no spaces in the box thing you type this in) http:/ prettystar78 . deviantart. Com /d3gvj4g . So, I'm still deciding…Vote and stuff, kay!**

* * *

"Um, L-Lieutenant Mason?"

"Yes, Cadet Matthews?"

"Er, I was wondering if…if…"

Cassie looked up from the paper she was currently doodling on, sending the brown eyed, black haired cadet a questioning look. Alec Matthews was the exact same age as Cassie, being 18 years old. Like any teenage boy, he was awkward, his awkwardness usually making Cassie smile. He was a sweet boy and she liked him for that quality. "Well? What is it?"

**"Would you please go out on a date with me?" **Of course, no one had been able to understand him, since he spoke so fast.

Cassie blinked while a few of the other cadets that were working on their current assignments snickered, a few of them fearing that Cassie would bite the poor, yet very brave cadets head off. "Would you mind repeating that in a slower manner please? I'm afraid I didn't quite catch what all you said."

Alec's face became as red as a tomato before he looked down, shaking his head. "Never mind, ma'am."

Cassie smiled and shrugged, "All right then." She stood up from her seat. "All right! See you all next Wednesday. Dismissed!"

Everyone stood up and gathered up their things, exiting the room. Cassie soon left afterwards, heading for the mess hall for dinner.

"So, are those rookies behaving for you?"

Cassie smiled at Sephiroth, nodding as she laughed quietly. "Save for the few that think it's funny to goof off, most of them are very good guys. Unlike the ones you get, these rookies like to talk and laugh, whereas the ones you get sit in fear while you teach them."

Sephiroth smirked. "Discipline is important."

"But scaring the crap out of them isn't exactly that great." Sephiroth chuckled, "At least they have guts to come up and talk to me! One of them came right up to my desk and talked to me."

"Hn. You're just too soft on them."

"Shut-up, Sephy!"

* * *

**Later that night~ 2:30 A.M-Shinra Building~**

Sleep is something that brings people peace…Save for the people of the Shinra Power Company and the SOLDIERS. Because they can never rest without some sort of terrible crisis going on.

'_**All SOLDIER forces and Infantry men on all floors. Wutai Troops have invaded and broken into the building. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is NOT a drill!'**_

"So, they've finally decided to attack us, huh?"

"It would seem so," Sephiroth said quietly as he and Genesis walked hurriedly down the hall, the only source of light being the security alarms that were blinking, the noise annoying. Angeal came around the corner and ran over to them.

"They must've bombed the building to get in. The whole entrance area is pretty much gone."

Genesis frowned. "But the guards and infantrymen that are outside should've been able to alert everyone beforehand. What happened?"

"Surprise attack most likely."

'_**General Sephiroth to the Presidents Office right away! General Sephiroth to the Presidents office right away!' **_

Immediately, the silver haired SOLDIER was making his way to where he had been called, leaving the two captains behind to fetch their remaining friend. As they were nearing her apartment, a loud screech from inside was heard causing them both to draw their weapons. The door to the Lieutenants apartment came crashing down, a Wutai soldier laying on top of it flat on his back, groaning in pain. Both Captains looked over at the doorway to see Lt. Cassiopeia Mason standing there, hair in a messy bun while she was clad in her green tank top and pajama shorts that had cupcakes on them, while she wore fluffy blue slippers on her feet, and her purple trench coat hanging off one side of her shoulder, while one of her shoulder guards was gone. She had a pissed off and very tired look on her face.

"**WHAT DOES A GIRL HAVE TO DO TO GET SOME SLEEP AROUND HERE WITHOUT HAVING PEOPLE TRYING TO KILL HER?"**

'_**Lt. Mason!'**_

Said person glared up at the intercom above. **"WHAT?"**

'_**Go and keep the Vice President safe.' **_

Her eye twitched slightly, "Rufus…" She growled out. As the alarms kept screaming loudly, she finally lost her cool with them, whipping out one of her guns holstered to her hip and took aim, shooting at it, though it didn't do much good. "Damn!"

'_**Lt. Mason, quit messing around and get to the vice president!' **_

"**I KNOW, I KNOW! I HEARD YOU! **Sheesh…Stupid…babysitt Rufus? Man's old enough to care for himself, ain't he? I better be getting paid extra for this…"

It was well known that Cassie strongly disliked Rufus Shinra. For what reason, no one knew, except for Cassie herself and a Turk named Rude.

'_**Captain Rhapsodos, go with her.'**_

Cassie silently thanked the gods above for the Directors sudden order for Genesis to go with her. She did not want a repeat of what happened the last time she was forced to babysitt Rufus.

"Exactly why do you dislike Rufus so much?" Genesis asked as they walked hurriedly down the halls, Cassie looking out of place in her pajamas amongst the many soldiers and infantrymen that were running past them.

"Because he's a bossy and arrogant guy who thinks that any woman he comes across will fall for his looks and charm, and that he can bed them. He undresses every girl he sees with his eyes and mind. Oh yeah. Real likeable guy!" Cassie said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

Genesis chuckled as they made their way up to floor where Rufus's office was. As Cassie reached for the handle of the door, it came flying open, an Electro Mag Rod inches away from her face, causing her purple eyes to widen.

"Get lost you SOLDIER scum!"

Cassie narrowed her eyes, taking in the features of the boy. Russet hair and dark green eyes, a piercing in his left ear. He was young. Probably about 15 or 16, if not younger. She noticed the suit right off the bat, taking note that he was just a rookie Turk.

"'Scuse me? _SOLDIER scum_? What are they teaching you rookie Turks now? How to insult 101? I'm not in the mood to deal with punks like you, so let us in before I do something I may regret later."

The boy opened his mouth to retaliate, only to be cut by a calmer sounding voice. "That's enough, Ryouta. Judging by how Lt. Mason is acting and dressed, she's not in the mood to deal with your behavior."

"But-"

"A new rookie, huh? My, my, Tseng…You've got your hands full with this one." Cassie commented as she and Genesis walked into the room, Genesis shutting the door behind him. Ryouta frowned at Cassie, while she simply ignored it.

"Goodness, Cassiopeia. What did you come here to do dressed like that?"

She felt her eye twitch as she turned to look at the Vice President, "I was sleeping, and I didn't have time to change."

Rufus smirked. "I hope you come into my office dressed like that more-"

"I assure you, it won't happen again. _Ever_. Now," she turned to look at Tseng, who was pocketing his PHS, "what's exactly going on?"

"Wutai Troops have invaded the building. There's not an exact count of how many are inside, but there are some troops outside to see if there are any surrounding the building. The Turks are investigating as well. We were only here to watch the Vice President until you arrived. Captain Rhapsodos, you should head down to the 1st floor to help maintain control of the entrance area with Captain Hewely."

"Understood." Genesis said, taking his leave.

"I have to go meet up with Verdot. Ryouta, you'll be staying here to help Lt. Mason watch the Vice President."

"But-"

"You have no say. You're still a rookie Turk. Leaving you by yourself would be irresponsible of me, which is why Miss Mason will see to it that you don't do something reckless."

"Since when am I a babysitter?" Cassie mumbled under her breath as she watched Tseng walk out the door, talking to the two infantrymen that were guarding the room before shutting the door behind him. She sighed, looking over at the russet headed boy. "So, how long have you been in the Turks?"

"…A week."

She whistled, "And already doing big missions like protecting Rufus during an invasion? Some rookie you are, indeed."

He glared at her. "What do you do? Secretary work?"

"No. Lt. Mason. SOLDIER First Class."

"But…"

"But what?"

"You're a girl…."

Cassie wanted to throw the stapler on Rufus's desk at the kids head.

"So what? You're a kid and you're in the Turks. Not such a big difference, right? Good. Glad we agree."

"How old are you?"

"18 years old. You?"

"…15 and a half. I'll be 16 next month."

"15 is a pretty young age to be joining the Turk ranks."

"Yeah, well…18 is young for a SOLDIER!"

Cassie laughed a bit. "I joined SOLDIER when I was 16."

"Oh…"

"_Hey! Stop where you are or we'll have no choice but to shoot!"_

"_Halt! We said stop where you are!"_

"_What the…."_

"_S-shit!"_

Cassie looked over at Rufus before glancing over at Ryouta. "The closet. Both of you. Get in and quick."

"But-"

"You're a rookie Turk, kid. Even I know that beginner Turks don't stand a chance against these guys. There's a panic button in there. You can press it and it will alert someone to send more troops up here for backup. Go in and don't come back out."

Ryouta didn't protest, only did as she had told him and led the vice president inside of the closet, shutting the door behind him, a soft click sounding shortly after.

Gunshots and screams from outside the door to the office alerted her that there were indeed Wutai troops outside of the office. Quickly, she crawled under Rufus's desk, clicking off both of her gun's safety before stilling herself, making sure her breathing was very quiet. She could feel herself tense as the door slowly creaked open, soft footfalls entering the room. There was mumbled whispering, words being exchanged and some words in a foreign sounding language that Cassie was unable to hear or understand. She felt her heart beating erratically as one came around to the front part of the desk, Rufus's office chair blocking her from view.

Her legs were uncomfortable from the cramped up position she had taken under the desk. Trying to be as quiet as possible, she moved her right leg, only to accidentally hit the chair, making enough noise to alert the troop in front of her of her hiding spot. Instinctively, she kicked the chair out and knocked the troop down, before the desk was thrown over, revealing her completely. The few troops that had been in the room began to shout, and Cassie knocked one troops legs right out from under him as he tried to stab her.

Not a believer in killing the enemy when they could simply be arrested and put to death by someone else, she flipped back and landed a kick to one troops jaw, before she kicked him square in the chest and sent him flying back into a wall, several frames falling off of it. She blocked a katana with her rapier, fighting with the katana wielder for a minute before she managed to knock it out of his hands and slug him across the face. There had been four to begin with, and she had just taken him out. It was over and everyone was safe.

At least, she thought so, until she felt someone grab her from behind. She struggled, managing to get free and throw a punch, only to have the troop stop her fist and push her back. Her rapier had been thrown somewhere, so she resorted to using her guns. Unfortunately for her, the troop knocked them both out of her hands before tackling her to the ground. Her struggling along the way knocked the helmet off the troops head, sending it rolling off to the other side of the room. Cassie winced as her wrists were pinned above her head, her legs held down by the persons knees as they hovered over her.

"You're a pretty girl. What's a pretty face like yours doing in SOLDIER?"

"That's none of your concern! Let me go!"

His green eyes bored into hers, a strand of black hair falling into his face. He was rather attractive, but Cassie wasn't interested. "I don't think I will. Wouldn't want you to go running to the other SOLDIER's, now would we?"

Cassie felt something near her waist, causing her eyes to widen. "W-what do you think you're doing?"

He chuckled, "Enjoying myself. I wanna hear that pretty little voice of yours sing for me."

'_S-SING? OHMYGAWD!' _Upon the realization of what the guy was going to do, she struggled, raising her knee up to hit his crotch, only to have him grab it and press it back down to the floor.

"Ah, ah, ah…If you don't struggle, it won't be as bad, I promise…." She ignored his words and tried to knee him again, the same thing happening, only this time, she was awarded with a slap across the face, a rather hard one. Cassie's face stung, but she didn't give up. She struggled again, and again, earning more hits to her face. One last time, she tried to kick him, and he released both of her wrists. She pushed him off and got to her feet, running over to one of her guns that had been knocked out of her hands earlier. She turned around and fired, the man stilling while she breathed heavily. He fell forward, landing on her. She pushed him off, sitting up on her knees. She brought her hands up and stared at them, beginning to shake when she saw the blood that covered her palms.

"Hurry! Hurry! The troops got into the Vice Presidents office!"

"What the-What the hell went down in here? Oh! Lt. Mason!"

Cassie ignored the Shinra Troops that had entered the office. She was too busy with staring at her stained hands to respond.

"Lt. Mason, what the hell happened in here?"

"Sir! These four over here are unconscious."

"Get them out of here. Lt. Mason, what-" He stopped when he noticed the body of the Wutai Troop that had been shot, causing him to go quiet, along with the other troops.

"Cassie! Cassie!"

"Genesis, hold on!"

"Cassie, are-Cassie!"

"Hold it, Captain Rhapsodos!" The Shinra Troop leader ordered, holding an arm out to stop the auburn headed SOLDIER.

"Is she okay? What happened?"

"Cassiopeia?" The silver haired general said softly as he walked into the room and over to the female SOLDIER. He knelt down next to her and shook her shoulder gently. "Cassie, what happened-" He paused when he saw the blood coated on her hands and the gun next to her.

"I…I killed him…" Cassie said quietly, her voice shaky.

Sephiroth noticed the bruises on her face and the blood on her lip that had been caused by slap she had received earlier. Sephiroth looked over at the Shinra Troops with cold eyes, the same way he looked at everyone else.

"Get them out of here, along with this one. Have someone escort the Vice President to a safer area."

"Sir!"

Ryouta and Rufus had long since exited out of the closet that they had been hiding in. A few more troops walked over to Rufus and led him out of the room, while Ryouta stayed behind a bit longer to look at Cassie with a worried frown before he left as well.

"Cassie…"

"I-I killed him…I shot him and I killed him…I-" She looked at Sephiroth with pitiful eyes before she fell into his arms and began to sob quietly, Sephiroth picking her up and standing, not bothering to worry about the blood staining his clothes.

"Hey, is she-"

He cut Genesis off with a sharp glare. "You had orders to come to the office with her. Where were you?"

"I was down on the first floor helping Angeal with maintaining the entrance to the building."

"Why?"

"Tseng told me that he had been given orders to tell me I was to go to the first floor."

"And who told him that?"

"I don't know. Lazard, maybe. But why-"

"Cassie killed that man over there…" Sephiroth said quietly, nodding over to the body which was being covered by several infantrymen. "She's been in SOLDIER for almost 3 years and she's been a First Class for a year. This is the first time she's had to actually kill someone."

Genesis frowned, Angeal wearing a similar one. "Wouldn't she be okay with it, since she did the simulations?"

"There's no real blood in the simulations. There's no blood at all. She's in shock."

"She put up quite a fight, though." Angeal commented, gesturing to Cassie's bruised up face.

Sephiroth nodded, not saying more before he walked out of the room, carrying Cassie in his arms, Angeal walking after him, Genesis close behind. They took her to the infirmary, and had a doctor treat her injuries. Sephiroth left to go see how much damage had been done, leaving Angeal and Genesis with her.

"She should be just fine. Nothing serious except for a few bruises, that's all…physical wise, I mean."

"Pardon?" Genesis asked, a frown etched onto his face as he and Angeal sat in front of the doctor.

"She's been traumatized by the events that occurred. She's in shock, and that's not something I haven't seen before. I've seen a lot of people come in here after they've killed for the first time, and it's the same. It passes over time, but she will be emotionally injured for quite a while. Try and get her to talk about it. If it gets much worse, I would recommend having her see a therapist."

"Can she leave?"

"Yes, but one of you might have to wheel her out of her."

"I'll carry her." Angeal said, walking into the room and picking Cassie up gently, smiling down at her sadly before he exited the room with Genesis, heading back up to the SOLDIER floor. They passed a room with a TV in it, the volume loud enough for them to hear as they waited for the elevator.

'**Breaking news! At approximately 2:30 A.M., Wutai Troops bombed the entrance to the Shinra Electric Power Company and invaded it, causing all forces to fight them off. Laura Miller has the full details. Laura, what can you tell us?'**

'_**Well, Sara, as you can see, I'm standing in front of what used to be the entrance of the Shinra building, but now, it's all just a pile of rubble and debris.**__**From what I've been told, Wutai Troops managed to breech the security system, and the guard on duty were killed in the process, no one able to alert anyone on the inside about what was happening outside.'**_

'**What about casualties?'**

'…_**There are many dead, but there isn't an exact count as of yet. The President of the Company did speak with us though, and his words were very haunting. 'It is now with great certainty that I can say that Wutai has finally shown what they want, and thought it saddens me to say this, it is war that they have chosen. I plan to make a public announcement tomorrow about the situation we have been thrown into. Until then, be cautious about where you go. We don't know if there are more Wutai troops in Midgar, but we are working on checking every sector.' **_

The war had finally begun.

* * *

**A/N: YAWN….It's already 1:42 A.M. and I'm finally done with this chapter…Oh, poll results came in. Sephiroth won. I'm not taking it down yet, because I still want people to give me their opinions on why either one should be the love interest….well, I'm going to bed. Night-night, Taters….**


	12. The Aftermath of the Invasion

**A/N: Since last chapter went so well, I'm gonna give a quick update! So, even though Sephiroth won the poll by 4 more voters than Genesis, I'm not taking the poll down yet. Because…I still cannot make up my mind. Personally, I would like Sephiroth to be the love interest, but since I like Genesis just as much as him, it's difficult to pick….So, we have to wait a bit longer for a definite decision. Sorry, but if you want someone to win, you must have patience and vote. Okay, so…Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It was already 4:30 A.M. by the time they got back to the SOLDIER floor. Instead of taking her to her own apartment, Angeal carried Cassie to his. Since her door had been broken down, courtesy of the Wutai Troop she had thrown into it, she would have no privacy. He pushed the door to his apartment open and walked inside, Genesis following him in and shutting the door behind him, watching as Angeal carried Cassie into his bedroom and set her down on the bed gently. As he tried to move back, Cassie's grip on his shirt caused him to stay put.

"Cassie?"

"Don't go, Angeal…" Cassie whimpered, looking up at him with pitiful, yet sleepy violet eyes.

It reminded Angeal of a little kid.

He nodded his head, pulling the chair from his desk over and setting it by the bed. "Ok. I'll stay right here."

Cassie sniffed, reaching her hand out for his. Angeal, understanding what she wanted, grabbed hers and held it in his slightly larger gloved hand, staring down at her bracelet she had on her wrist, studying the SOLDIER insignia on it. It was a custom made bracelet that was made from the same materials as the SOLDIER belt. Because she had a petite waist and small frame, the actual belt did not fit her. For that reason, Lazard had gotten someone to make her a bracelet instead, Cassie preferring it over the actual belt.

She whimpered again and Angeal squeezed her hand gently. "It's ok. Do you wanna talk about what happened."

She made a noise that meant yes, squeezing back. Genesis was now in the room, leaning against the wall.

"I…I heard the Infantrymen that were outside of the office guarding the doors begin to shout for someone to stop where they were, s-so I told Rufus and that rookie Turk to go into the closet and use the panic button that's built in there incase a situation like the one we had tonight ever happens. I hid under Rufus's desk, but they still found me. I took most of them out without causing in deathly harm, but I didn't know there were five. I had taken out four, so I only thought there were just four. I didn't see the fifth one, until he grabbed me from behind."

"And then what happened?" Angeal asked softly, patience evident in his tone and eyes.

Cassie swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat before continuing, "H-he managed to pin me down, so I couldn't do anything. I asked him what he was going to do and h-he told me what was gonna happen, so I started fighting back. When I didn't stop, he started to hit me. And after I got him to let go of both of my wrists, I pushed him off and grabbed my gun."

Angeal held back the growl that he wanted to let out. That troop had attempted to rape their friend. Angeal thanked Shiva that Cassie had the determination of a bull.

"He tried to knock me down again, but I pulled the trigger before he could do more."

She started crying again and Angeal looked at her sympathetically. "Why are you crying?"

"B-because…I didn't want to kill him! I didn't want to be the one that took his life away!"

Angeal squeezed her hand. "Cassie? Cassie, listen to me. I know that you feel like you did something wrong. But you didn't. You were just defending yourself. I know that you feel bad about killing that guy, but you would've died if you hadn't of acted the way you did. That guy was an enemy. I know it's hard for you to understand that, but you're going to have to kill people sometimes in order to keep others or yourself safe. That's just how it works in SOLDIER. Don't feel bad, ok? You managed to keep the Vice President safe, along with yourself, and that's what matters."

She sniffled, nodding a slightly.

"Get some sleep. You've had a rough night."

She obliged, closing her eyes, drifting off within minutes.

* * *

**SOLDIER FLOOR-Director Lazard's Office~9:30 A.M~**

"No. I assure you, none of our highest ranking warriors were seriously injured. The worst injury that someone got was one of our best Second Classes and he only received a broken arm…Ma'am, I assure you that your daughter is fine… Yes, she did get injured, but from what I've been told by the doctor that treated her, the only injuries she received were some bruises and that's it. Nothing too serious...Mrs. Mason, please calm down. I….I know that your daughters safety is in our company's hands, and I assure you, she is perfectly fine…She's not answering her phone?…Can you talk to her right this moment? I'm afraid that is not possible. She's currently sleeping right now. Most of our soldiers are sleeping. We've all had a rough night. When I see her, I will tell her that you called and asked to talk to her. I will personally have someone inform her that her mother is worried about her…I'm sorry, but that's classified information at the moment. The President will be making a public announcement later today and it will be on TV. You can find out what will happen then. Yes. Goodbye, Mrs. Mason." Lazard hung the phone up and set it back in its cradle, rubbing his temples.

He'd been up since 2:30, the same as most of everyone else. He'd been getting all sorts of phone calls from departments within the company and phone calls from people outside of the company, Cassie's mother being one of them.

Everyone around the Planet probably already knew of the attack Wutai had thrown onto the Shinra Building. The President had already informed him of what the SOLDIER department needed to do. Gather more troops up. Though he disliked the idea of dragging people into the mess that the company had started with Wutai, he had no choice but to follow orders. Replacement's for the troops they had lost during the night were needed, along with more.

"What happens now with the soldiers?" Sephiroth asked, his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest.

Lazard sighed, "Recruit more people. We lost a lot of cadets today."

"But will there be enough time to teach new recruit's the basics? We've already got our hands full with our cadets already. There isn't time to be teaching extra classes because there's not enough of us to teach."

"What other choice do we have? We are going to have a war. We can't do anything else except find troops to help fight in the army. You four will be responsible for recruiting."

"Lt. Mason won't be pleased to hear that."

"She should be pleased she's not dead. You four will be attending the speech. It's a four. Be there."

"Sir."

* * *

"Officially?"

Genesis nodded stiffly, "The President's making his speech live this afternoon. All of us First Classes have to be there."

Cassie stared down at the bowl of cereal, frowning at it. "I knew this would happen…I saw it the day Godo Kisaragi refused the idea of a Mako Reactor."

Genesis looked over at her from his spot on the couch, getting up and walking over to the table, pulling a chair out and sitting in it backwards, his chin resting on the back of it. He studied the bruises that marred her face and the frown that etched on it. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged, "Better, I guess…a bit shaky, but a bit better, nonetheless. My face hurts like a bitch, but it's better than being dead, huh?" She laughed a bit at her comment, causing the auburn headed SOLDIER next to her to frown.

"Sorry…"

"For what?"

"Not being there to help you."

She shook her head, "S'not your fault

. I lost my focus after I took down the first four. I didn't even stop to think that there might be another one." She was silent after that, the only sound coming from her were the sounds of her munching on her cereal. The door opening and closing caused them to look over at it to find Sephiroth standing there, an unreadable expression on his face. Cassie didn't need to see a facial expression to know how tired he was. "Hey, Sephy…"

"Your mother called the Director. She's worried about you."

Cassie nodded. "I sent her a text when I heard her messages when I woke up. I told her I was okay…"

He had a visible frown on his face before he moved further into the room and sat down on the couch. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing silently. Cassie glanced over at him worriedly while Genesis just glanced at him. Setting her spoon back in her bowl, she got up from her seat and walked into the living room, stopping front of the couch and standing in front of Sephiroth. She bent forward a bit and clasped her hands behind her back, bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet. Feeling someone standing over him, he silver haired SOLDIER stared up at Cassie's bruised face. He was surprised when he felt her hand on top of his head, giving it a soft pat.

"What…are you doing?"

"Giving you a comforting pat on the head. Hope it made you feel better."

He remained silent, his face expressionless as he watched her leave the apartment, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"Citizens of Midgar. As you all have already heard, Wutai Troops invaded our building last night and attacked us. There were many casualties, and we lost many of our new recruits. Since Wutai initiated this attack on us, it is now clear what we must do to take action. We have no other choice but to fight back. We are going to war."

Murmurs across the large crowd that had gathered in the conference room could be heard, people all asking the same questions, one being the most recurring.

**_"Is going to war really such a good idea? And is it the best choice?"_**

"President Shinra, how do you plan to fight Wutai forces and keep the from throwing another surprise attack on us again?"

The President cleared his throat before speaking, Cassie sighing quietly. She was standing a few feet behind the president, in between Genesis and Sephiroth, Angeal standing on Sephiroth's other side. The four First Classes were only there as public displays for attention and publicity. She had put on as a lot make-up so she could to cover the bruises that marred her face, though it didn't do that much good. Angeal had pulled her away from the bathroom mirror, telling her that no one would notice or say anything about them.

"As you may know, we are in charge of the army. We find and recruit people. Starting tomorrow, Shinra troops will be stationed to each sector. Our technology department is currently creating a new security device that will now be placed on every train that runs in Midgar, and we are boosting up the security on the trains. We will also be going around and to each town and village and recruiting people. Our SOLDIER's will be in charge of that duty, of course."

"Mr. Shinra, your SOLDIER force is the top force within your company, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct, along with our Turks."

"You only have four First Class SOLDIER's, one of them being the General Sephiroth. Are you sure only four are enough to handle higher up tasks that you may have to deal with when in battle against Wutai?"

_'Jeez, this woman is annoying…'_

"In order to join the SOLDIER program, you have to pass a series of tests and handle the injection of Mako that is put in your system. There are very few that are able to handle the injections, which is why we have limited SOLDIER's. But our company's four top fighters are the best, even though they are a small group."

"I have a question for the general."

Sephiroth nodded, moving forward to the podium, the president stepping aside to let him use the microphone. "Yes?"

"Is it true that Lt. Mason was attacked last night and almost killed by an enemy troop? And that the attack was an attempted rape?"

Silence engulfed the room, and everyone's eyes fell onto the female Lieutenant, camera flashes the only sound that could be heard.

"Look at those bruises on her face!" Someone pointed out, people beginning to murmur as they stared at her hard. She mentally cursed.

_'DAMMIT ANGEAL! YOU SAID NO ONE WOULD NOTICE!'_

Genesis moved forward suddenly and grabbed the mic. "Lt. Mason simply had a bad fall and an encounter with a poorly built bookcase. These rumors that you've heard are in fact not true."

No more questions were asked, and Genesis moved back to where he had been standing before. Cassie sent him a smile.

"Thanks…"

"No problem."

* * *

**A/N: Review and stuff and vote, yeah? LATER TATERS!**


	13. Four month vacation, where are you?

**A/N: I have this horrible feeling that this won't come out that great, but apparently you guys really like this story so far, so…it doesn't matter, I suppose! BWAHAHAHA! **

**Cassie: O-o, oookkkaaayyy…Twilight's maniacal laughter aside…**

**Eh? Oh, SORRY! Well, as of now…I'm gonna do something unexpected! In Before Crisis, there are two playable characters, one of them being male, his nickname Rod. Well, guess what, my dear reviewers. Unexpected twist! We're all gonna twist this around, and Rod, who needs a better name than that, is gonna be the winner for now, because, one, I'm sure of who I want to be the love interest, but I kinda wanna allow it more time, since I'm still….iffy about it ^^;; So, don't stop reading this story because of this unexpected twist. Because….**

**Cassie: We'll get into the minds of Sephiroth and the obnoxious red-head who shall not be named!**

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAH D!**

**Genesis: HEY!**

**When will Rod make his appearance? Who knows? But for now….**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A month. A single month had only gone by since the invasion of the building. Only a month.

One painfully, agonizingly slow, busy, and work filled month….

Cassie was worn out, stressed, and living off the goodness that is Starbucks Coffee…Within the single month that had gone by, she had been practically everywhere. The Director had given the four first classes lists of places to go and recruit people for the program, and she was so tired from having to do such a painstakingly long job. It had been worse, because she had been partnered up with Genesis, and because he was lazy and arrogant, all the paperwork had been pushed onto her, which royally pissed her off, and made her cranky…

Currently, she was laying on the large and very comfortable leather couch that was in the lounging area on the SOLDIER floor, trying to rest a little and calm herself down. Normally, she was cheerful, calm, and relaxed…

For the first time ever in her entire 2 years of being in SOLDIER, she had snapped at Sephiroth earlier that morning. She felt so upset with herself when she realized what she had done after he had left her alone.

She winced at the bright lights in the ceiling and groaned loudly, pulling one of the pillows that were on the couch over her head and screamed into it before moving it to cover just her eyes.

"4 month vacation….where the hell are you?"

She laid there, not caring who approached her or saw her. She didn't bother to peek out from the pillow she had covering her eyes when she felt her feet being lifted up a bit before being set back down in someone's lap. She didn't need to see them to know who it was.

"What do you want, Red?"

Genesis quietly chuckled when he heard his nickname leave her mouth. "Nothing…just a little moment to relax, that's all."

"Well go do it somewhere else…this is my relaxing spot…"

"I don't see your name on it."

"Just go away and leave me alone, you obnoxious jerk…"

"How your words hurt me so!" Genesis exclaimed dramatically, stopping Cassie's foot from kicking his face. "Why are you so cranky?"

"Because I'm exhausted, stressed, and you pushed all your damn paperwork on me…I'm living off of coffee, because I haven't slept in days…This morning, I bit Sephiroth's head off…I feel like beating the snot out of something or someone…I'm tired…Soooo tired…" She dramatically sobbed, running a hand over her face.

Genesis chuckled at her dramatic behavior, pulling LOVELESS out from his coat pocket and flipping it open. He opened his mouth to read aloud, only to have a boot covered foot kick up and send it flying from his hands, all the way to the other side of the room, his Mako enhanced eyes following it as it hit the wall and fell to a floor. Anger flooded through him as he turned his gaze to stare back at the suspect who still had the pillow covering her eyes.

"What is wrong with you? That book is a piece of artwork! And you just kicked it out of my hands!"

"I'm not in the mood to listen to you quote LOVELESS. You wanna read it out loud, go and read it somewhere else…" Cassie grumbled, her tone sounding bored and uncaring.

"Get up and go pick my book up."

"Minerva gave you legs, go get it yourself…"

"Cassie…"

"No."

"Cassiopeia…" Genesis growled in warning, Cassie throwing the pillow off of her head and glaring at with him angry and tired Mako enhanced violet eyes.

"I said no!"

"Cassie-!" he was cut off as his face was met with a pillow hitting it, falling to the floor to reveal some of his hair had been mussed around from it, his eyes holding pure anger in them as they watched Cassie stand up and head for the exit.

"Get your damn book yourself…"

She left him behind and trudged down the halls tiredly, not paying attention to where she was going. She stopped walking when her cell phone began to ring, reaching a hand into her pocket and pulling it out, flipping it open and putting it to her ear.

"Lt. Mason speaking…"

'_**Come to my office. I have a few things we need to talk about.' **_Lazard's calm voice reached her ears before she shut her phone and placed it back in her pocket, heading for the SOLDIER director's office. She walked in tiredly, shutting the door behind her, mentally jumping up and down excitedly.

'_YEEEESSS! HE'S GONNA GIVE ME MY 4 MONTH VACATION! WHOOO!'_

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

Lazard looked up from some paperwork and nodded. "Yes. I want you to brief the newly recruited thirds this afternoon. You will be their care taker."

"Babysitting? S-sir, with all due respect, can someone else like Angeal, or Genesis do it?"

Lazard shook his head, rest his chin in his hand, "Angeal is on a mission in Modeoheim and Genesis is too busy with his afternoon duties with teaching the Seconds how to use Materia properly."

"Well, what about Sephiroth?"

"Sephiroth is too busy with handling paperwork, something that you are rather behind on yourself too, Lieutenant." Lazard reminded, causing her to curse under her breath, Lazard chuckling in amusement. "Don't worry, the group is actually not that large. It won't be that difficult and shouldn't take long."

"Ok, I'll do it…What else?"

"You will be in charge of their dorm assignments as well, and showing them around the building."

"Since when did I go from First Class, to teacher, to babysitter, to tour guide?"

"I apologize. Since the invasion last month, we've been having to hand over some jobs to other people since there aren't enough to do them. We need more First's though. I'm currently working on trying to figure out how to get more faster."

"I see. Well, I guess I'll take my leave."

"Yes, of course. You may go now, Cassiopeia. And try not to be too hard on those Thirds, hm?"

She giggled to herself, "It's not me who's the scary one, it's Sephiroth." with that, she walked out of the office and headed to the Third Class training room. As soon as she walked in, everyone became silent, the sound of shuffling being heard as they all stood attention. Cassie walked in with a calm and collected expression, her eyes closed as she moved further into the room. The ends of her purple coat floated slightly as she moved, falling the rest against the sides of her legs as she stopped and turned towards the group of Thirds, opening her eyes to peer at them all. She wanted to laugh at how they all resembled blue-berries, due to their blue uniforms. Of course, she didn't laugh. It wouldn't seem very professional, would it?

"Hm…What nice looking group of newbie's…Before I go further into the plans that have been scheduled for today, allow me to introduce myself. Lt. Cassiopeia Mason; SOLDIER, First Class. Today, I am in charge of handing out your weapons, ID's, and of course, giving you your dorm assignments, showing you to your dorms, and giving you your schedules. But first, I'll give you the rules. No fighting unless it's a scheduled one for training. You get caught screwing around for being ignorant, you get punished. If you're constantly getting in trouble, you'll be dropped from the program. Secondly, don't go into the Simulation rooms unless your instructors or mentor have given you permission or are with you. You get caught in there without permission, you get in trouble. Don't bully each other, don't deface each others belongings, don't steal from each other, and lastly, you get caught doing illegal stuff, namely drugs, pack your bags earlier, because if one of your superiors catches you, you're gone and you won't be coming back. Do I make myself clear, rookies?"

"Ma'am! Yes ma'am!" They all chanted, Cassie smiling at the action.

"Good to know you all understand. Now, let me explain how being a Third Class SOLDIER works. One, you are expected to do missions like the higher up SOLDIER's, though you will not be sent by yourselves on most missions you get. You might be paired up with someone higher ranking, or with another Third Class, and sometimes, the Turks help out SOLDIER, so you might end up having a Turk or two on a mission with you." Cassie explained as she paced back and forth in front of the group, all them watching her as she moved. "Any questions so far before I move on?" Several hands went up, and she called on the one closest to her. "You. The one with brown hair, right in the front."

"Um, how do we move up in the ranks?"

The rest of the hands went down, and she smiled. "Ah, an excellent question. Well, in order to move up in the ranks, you have to complete missions accordingly, of course. You choke on a mission, you don't move up. How we grade you on missions? Well, the commanding officer records down how you perform, and we, the higher ranking SOLDIER's, namely myself, the General, and the Captains, read over the information that your commanding officers send into us. If we find your progress very encouraging, we relay it to the Director of SOLDIER. If he finds it suitable and thinks you should move up, he'll call you in and talk to you and promote you. Sometimes, he gives you a test Simulation, which he and either one of us First Classes watches. If you pass with flying colors, welcome to Second Class. If you don't pass, but you do rather well, we talk about it, and you either pass or you don't. If you just do terribly, well…you'll have to stick to Third Class a little while longer and train harder."

"So, it's basically kind of like school?" One boy asked, curiosity clouding his Mako eyes.

Cassie nodded, "In a sense, yes. It's sort of how school works. Anymore questions before I move to the next topic?"

One hand went up this time, and of course, she called on the owner to speak up.

"Will we get to meet any of the higher up's, like the General?"

Cassie smiled at the hopeful look and excitement in the boy's eyes, nodding her head. "I am supposed to give you all a tour of the floor, so there is the possibility we might run into the General. Now then, onto the next thing. Which brings me to our next topic. Giving you all your tour of the SOLDIER floor. Please, follow me and try not to wander off."

She led them out of the training room and down through the hallways, showing them around the SOLDIER floor, and all the different places located on the floor, giving them information about each thing, and answering each question any of them had. It was the reason why Lazard had actually asked her to do the job. The last time he had asked Genesis to show the newest recruited Thirds around, he hadn't even done much to help them. When Sephiroth had last done it…one of them had peed his pants, he was so scared. Most of them had been utterly terrified of Sephiroth…Cassie wanted to laugh at how humorous it was sometimes, because Sephiroth, to her, was like a giant teddy bear that just looked cold and hateful sometimes.

Cassie could be a scary person when she wanted to be, but she wanted to make people feel comfortable and safe. It was just her nature…unless she was trying to piss Genesis off, but that's a different story.

After an hour, she had finished giving them their tour and assigning them all their dorms. As soon as she was finished with her duty for the day, she began to walk back to her apartment, planning on changing into some more comfortable clothes before going down to the mess hall for dinner. She was a bit surprised to find two people, one of them familiar, camping out in front of her apartment door, causing her to raise an eyebrow as she stopped and stood in front of them, looking at them curiously.

"Er, Ryouta? Is…there a reason why you and your friend here are camping out in front of my door?"

Said russet haired boy looked up from his spot on the ground, his green eyes full of surprise when he noticed the female SOLDIER standing in front of him and his counterpart for the day, the red head next to him glancing at Lt. Mason for a minute before closing his hazel eyes and resuming his cool looking act of leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hi, Cassie!" Ryouta said cheerfully, standing back up on his feet and straightening his jacket a bit while smiling at the young Lieutenant. The now 16 year old Turk had grown onto Cassie, and she thought of him as the little brother she never had, treating him as so.

She smiled back and gave a small wave, "Hello, Ryouta. Listen, I know I haven't seen you since I took you out for your birthday last month, but, um…camping out in front of my apartment is kinda creepy…"

Ryouta blushed while laughing sheepishly, "Ehehe, sorry to creep you out, but I was just heading to the cafeteria for dinner, so I stopped by to wait on you to see if you wanted to walk down there together. Catch up a bit, y'know?"

Cassie blinked before she sent him a grin, "Sure, that sounds nice! But, um…who's your friend over there?" Cassie asked, pointing to the other Turk that was silently leaning against the wall in a calm and collected way, his dark auburn hair hanging down in his face a little, while it was spiked up in several spots. His suit was nice and wrinkle free, the tie perfectly tied, making him look extremely professional.

He was kind of cute looking too…

"Oh, him? He's a new Turk. Um, his real name…I don't really know it, but everyone calls him Rod since he uses and Electro Mag Rod."

Cassie quirked an eyebrow at that. "Rod"? What the hell kind of name is "Rod"? It didn't sound…well, very proper…? People might get the wrong idea of why people called him that, even if it was clear since he used an EMR as a weapon.

"Um, do you mind letting me know your real name?" Cassie asked quietly, Rod peeking one eye open to glance at her.

"…It's Zane…Call me whichever one you want, I don't really care…"

Cassie nodded and smiled, "Well, nice to meet you. Just give me a minute, Ryouta. I'm gonna change into some different clothes." Cassie said, pulling the key to her door out while Ryouta groaned loudly.

"What is it with you girls and always changing your outfits?"

Cassie giggled while she shut the door and ran to her bedroom, digging out a deep blue tank top, deciding to keep her shorts that she was already wearing on, and pulling her large knee high boots off and switching into a pink pair of Converse. She ran out and locked her door quickly before smiling at the two Turks that had waited on her, taking off with them to walk down to the cafeteria together.

* * *

"And then he got the Cure materia mixed up with the Poison materia, and instead of curing the kid, he just made it worse by poisoning him!" Genesis laughed, Sephiroth smirking at his story while Angeal only gave a small chuckle of his own, Cassie frowning at how the story could be thought as funny.

"You did heal him though, right?"

Genesis looked at her with a frown, "I may be mean to my students, but I'm not that cruel. Of course I healed him!"

Cassie rolled her eyes at how defensive he got, going back to picking at her food with her fork. She stabbed a piece of steak with her fork and bit it off, chewing slowly and quietly as she thought to herself. As she had walked down to the cafeteria with Zane and Ryouta (Rod or Zane, she didn't know which to call him, so she settled for Zane) Zane had told her a bit about himself. He was native of Midgar, and had become the leader of his ex-Bike Gang when he was 18 (he was a year older than her), and had joined the Turks because he had tried to steal a motorcycle that had been parked in front of the building and had gotten caught and beaten up for it, the first time he had lost. So, he had joined the Turks, as a result. After that, Cassie didn't ask anymore about him. He had been nice when he had answered her questions, and before they went their separate ways for dinner, he had asked her for her cell number so he could call her up sometime to train with him.

Of course, she didn't turn the offer down and gave him her number.

She caught the apple that was suddenly thrown at her in mid air, bringing it to her mouth and taking a bite out of it, earning a sound of shock and anger from Genesis since it was his apple, and laughter from Angeal and a quiet chuckle from Sephiroth.

"You threw it, so it's your own fault…" Cassie said, taking another bite from the apple while Genesis scoffed and looked away to glare at his peas. "So, Angeal…how was your mission in Modeoheim?"

"Cold," Angeal said, sighing loudly, "It was cold and it was snowing like crazy. Couldn't hardly see anything, the wind was blowing the snow around so much." He yawned loudly, and Cassie knew he was probably exhausted from his mission, so she didn't ask him more about it.

"How was your Materia Class with the Seconds?"

Genesis grunted in response, not looking at her or opening his mouth, letting her know he was still upset about her eating his apple. She rolled her eyes at his behavior, pulling a pocket knife out from her pocket and cutting off the part of the apple she had bitten off before handing it back Genesis, who took it back happily and bit out of it.

"It was fine, except for when that one kid poisoned someone on accident when he was supposed to use cure on him. It was boring, and it seemed like it was never ending."

She nodded and looked at the silver-haired general that was sitting next to her. "How'd all your paperwork go?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, a common trait that Cassie had noticed that he did a lot when he was either tired, stressed, or both. "It was…exhausting. I finished the last piece of it right before dinner was about to start."

She gave him a sympathetic smile, "If I hadn't been busy with my duties for today, I would've come and helped you out."

He gave her a small smile. She was always helping him finish large stacks of paperwork that he would get piled onto his desk whenever she was free. It actually helped a lot, because it went by faster and got done sooner. Though she was in SOLDIER, the 18 year old had the smarts to work in the in one of departments, namely the Science department as a lab tech. She wasn't exactly what he would call a genius since she wasn't as smart as he was, but she was rather smart, and he would give her that.

"What about your day?" Angeal asked.

She shrugged, "Meh…It was okay. My group of Thirds were well behaved, and they were a small group. They were all wondering if they'd get to meet General Sephiroth on the tour. Brought back the memory of that time one kid peed his pants because you asked him if he had a question." She giggled, and Angeal chuckled quietly with Sephiroth, while Genesis didn't really do anything.

A loud commotion coming from the other side of the room caused most of the people in the cafeteria to go quiet, the sounds of someone yelling clear as a bell.

"What the hell? You do that on purpose?"

"W-what? No, it was an accident! I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to-"

"I'm gonna smash your face in you little punk…"

"G-gah…I…I can't breathe…Let me go!"

"Shaddup you little wimp! I'm gonna have fun doing-"

"**HEY!"**

The 2nd Class SOLDIER glanced over in the direction the shout had come from, his eyes falling on Cassie.

"Put him down, right now."

"Psh, go bug someone else…"

"That's an order!"

"Whatever…" He pulled his fist back to punch the 3rd Class, but he never got the chance to do so, since a fist connected with his face and sent him flying back into a wall, sliding down it and onto the floor. Everyone's jaws were dropped and their eyes wide as they stared at the one who had sent the 3rd Class flying into the wall, all of them silent. Cassie moved down and helped the one who had almost had his face beaten up to his feet, trying to get him to catch his breath. She sat him down on a bench that was currently free and looked around the cafeteria before looking over at the one she had just sent flying.

"You don't 'whatever' a superior officer, kid. And you certainly don't go around beating up lower ranking people than you. What do we tell you maggots in the program when we brief you?"

Most of the SOLDIER's and cadets stood from their seats and stood at attention. "Ma'am! Not to talk back when given orders, Ma'am!"

She smiled at them and signaled that they could sit down, glancing back at the 3rd Class. "Hm. Funny how your co-workers seem to know that, yet you don't."

The response was a groan, and Sephiroth walked over to stand next to her. "I believe the punishment for talking back to an outranking superior is demotion. Or we could just have you thrown out of the program." The general pointed to two cadets sitting nearby, "You two. Take him to the infirmary."

"Yes sir!" The two cadets saluted, moving over to help the kid that their Lieutenant had just sent flying into the wall, carrying him out of the cafeteria. As soon as he was gone, things went back to normal, and Cassie rubbed her hand that she had used to slug the boy.

"Hmm…stupid punks that ignore the rules we give them…" She grumbled, Sephiroth patting her shoulder.

"That was quite a punch you threw, Lieutenant. Rather impressive." Sephiroth complimented with a smirk, Cassie rolling her eyes.

"Oh, hush…you and I both know I didn't go full strength on him."

Sephiroth only chuckled before he became serious once more. "While you were having fun, the Director called me. He said he needs to see us all in his office right away."

"Right. Let's not keep him waiting then, huh?"

* * *

**A/N: Genesis glaring at peas XD...HAHAHA! ****Meh, this was okay….not as good as I was aiming for, but okay….Well…leave a review, yeah? LATER TATERS!**


	14. Morning Routine and the money moocher!

**A/N: I'm all lonely because no one will talk to me, so I'm gonna write, I guess…blegh, I have writers block, so if this comes out looking like shit, I apologize :3! I realized while I was Skyping with a friend of mine earlier I had a lot of unfinished homework, so I'm working on my last paper while I write this…I hate English class so much!**

* * *

_**4 months later~**_

5:30 in the morning. Who wakes up at 5:30 in the morning?

First Class SOLDIER's, that's who.

Angeal looked up from his plate of toast as Cassie walked into the cafeteria, sitting down next to him, her head falling to the table with a dull "thud", a groan resounding from her as she kept it there, not making any sort of indication of moving it.

Genesis, who had been reading LOVELESS, peeked over his book and stared at her, before using his untouched spoon to poke her head.

"Nngghh…"

He only poked her again, not getting a sound from her the second time. He snickered silently and made the move to do it again, only to have a hand grab his wrist and stop him.

"You poke me again, and I'll make sure you have only have one hand…" Cassie threatened, her voice muffled by the table.

"Somebody's cranky this morning…" Genesis said as Angeal removed the spoon from his hand and sat it down on the table.

"Coffee…must…have…Java Chip…Frap…"

Angeal gave her a pat on the back while Genesis watched in amusement. As if a miracle had been asked for, a tall Java Chip Frapucinno was set on the table, Cassie's head lifting up and a joyful smile appearing on her face as she grabbed it and began to sip on it.

Genesis smirked, "Since when does the great Sephiroth do coffee runs?" His response was a flick to the forehead, Sephiroth smirking as Genesis reached up and rubbed the spot, before he hissed in pain as he received a harsh kick to his shin. His eyes glared at her harshly. "Was that really necessary?"

"To other people, probably not, but to me…yes. Yes it was."

"You're a little bitch…"

She grinned, "Somebody is cranky this morning!"

He simply glared at her. Why did she have to become so perky when given any sort of caffeinated drink?

"So, how was your day yesterday?" Cassie asked Angeal, who simply shrugged.

"Boring. No new missions. Just some training simulations and that's all. How about you, Seph?"

"Paperwork."

Cassie gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder while taking another sip of her coffee, looking at Genesis. She opened her mouth to ask him how his day was yesterday, but he answered before she could.

"I babysat cadets that do not know the basics to materia…"

"Hah!"

"What did you do?" Angeal asked her.

"Stuff. I called my mom-"

"Ah, the wonderful Claire! Does she still believe that I am your boy-" he was met with a smack from an empty coffee cup that hit his face to silence him.

"And we talked for awhile, and then I went and trained a little bit before eating some dinner and passing out."

"Hm, not like that's new." Genesis mumbled, earning another kick to the shin from Cassie.

For the four Firsts, this was their normal morning routine, with the exception of vacations and days off, which didn't happen as often as they would've wanted. It was usually only Cassie who was unpleasant in the mornings if she didn't have her coffee, and on rare ocassions, Genesis.

"Hey, can I borrow some money?" Cassie asked, wanting to go get some food.

"You have money, Cassiopeia. The company doesn't pay you for nothing." Genesis mumbled, taking a sip of his water while Cassie stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"I left mine at my apartment. I'll pay either one of you back later!"

Sephiroth was always the first to give her money, and she happily excepted it when he placed it in her awaiting hand, the silverette watching as she ran off to get something to eat for breakfast.

"Has anyone besides myself noticed that she's been asking for money a lot lately?"

Angeal looked at the auburn haired SOLDIER sitting across from him and frowned. "What do you mean?"

Genesis snapped his book shut and set it down, "For the past few months, she's been asking us for money to borrow. Used to, she was one who would never lend any of us money."

"You mean she wouldn't lend 'you' money," Angeal corrected.

"Shut-up…as I was saying, have you guys noticed?"

Sephiroth thought for a moment before nodding, "Now that you mention it," he began, looking over to where Cassie was getting some food, "she has."

"It's suspicious."

"Genesis, you say that whenever she does something not Cassie like." Angeal said, looking at him incredulously.

"But I'm serious! Something is up…and it's our job to figure out what."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Ack!" Genesis jumped, spilling his orange juice all over the table, earning fits of laughter from Cassie as she watched the scene unfold before her.

"Well?"

"Nothing!"

"Actually, we were talking about you, Cassie." Angeal said as she sat down between him and Sephiroth.

"Oh?" she took in a mouthful of cereal, "Why?"

"Why do you keep asking to borrow money from all of us?" Sephiroth asked calmly, moving quickly to slap the brunette's back as she started to choke on her intake cereal.

"W-what was that?"

"WHY DO YOU KEEP MOOCHING US FOR MONEY?" Genesis demanded, making the whole scene seem like an interrogation of some sort.

"Must you yell?" Angeal asked, rubbing his temples.

Cassie took a sip of water and looked at the table, "Fine, I'll talk…Well…I've sent most of my money back home."

"How much is 'most'?"

"…Practically all of it…"

"All of it?" Genesis' eyes widened.

"I said practically…"

"Why'd you send so much?"

"…My mom…"

"What about her?"

She sighed, "She hasn't been feeling all that well lately, and since profits that the farm usually makes are down this year because of the stupid economy and the war, I've started sending more of my pay than usual so she can go to the doctor."

"Your family is that low on cash?"

"Genesis, just be quiet." Angeal ordered, glaring at him lightly before his attention went back to Cassie.

"They're not exactly 'low on cash,' they're just…not able to get that much money needed for something so expensive right now…I'm sorry if I've sounded needy for money, but I've sent in so much of my own for my mom, that I've forgotten to keep some for myself…"

Angeal chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Hey, it's okay. Since it's for a good cause, we don't really mind giving you a few gil here and there. I mean, not like you're going out and using it to buy drugs or something."

Cassie giggled and pushed his hand away to fix her hair, before standing up and announcing that she had to get started on her daily duties, following with her leaving them. One by one, each of them dispersed, all with the exception of Sephiroth, who instead, pulled his checkbook out and a pen, flipping the small book open and starting to write.

* * *

"This way!"

"What are you doing?"

"Um, trying to evade enemy attack, ma'am!"

I face palmed, sliding my hand down my face and groaning, "What part of 'keep your eyes peeled open for certain things' did you not understand?"

"Um, pardon?"

"Look!" I pointed in all sorts of places where obvious enemy weaponry and items could be seen, "You're heading into enemy territory!"

"U-uh!"

I sighed and ended the simulation, making a mark on the paper, "Fail."

The cadet groaned and left, leaving me by myself in the training room before I left to head for the helipad and go on my next mission, which would be around Costa De Sol.

If only I had realized the predicament I would end up in as soon as I boarded the chopper, I would've declined the mission….

Already sitting inside was Genesis, reading away. He looked up when I got in.

"You're late."

"What are you doing here?"

"You didn't hear? The Director decided to send me along with you as assistance."

I sighed, disliking the idea of this mission more and more already. "Oh, the joy…"

"Do contain your excitement to a degree, lieutenant."

"Shut-up."

He smirked and said nothing more from there as I took my seat and gave the pilot the go ahead to start flying. About 30 minutes later, I fell asleep.

Until…

"…losing altitude a rapid speed!"

"Fix it, dammit!"

"Mayday, this Shinra Chopper 0738 to Air Traffic Control! Mayday, we are losing altitude at a rapid pace, and the controls do not appear to be working! There are two First Class SOLDIER's on board, I repeat, two First Class SOLDIER's on board!"

I felt someone shake me awake and my eyes flew open, realizing that we were flying downwards, causing me to jerk slightly.

The last thing I remembered seeing was Genesis jumping on top of me.

* * *

**A/N: I leave you with a sort of cliffie, because I need to go to bed…NIGHT! REVIEW TOO! LATER TATERS!**


	15. Survival of the Fittest!

**A/N: Last chapter went rather smooth in my opinion :D! And that's good! Plus, all your reviews were simply lovely xD seriously, you guys are amazing! Haha, this is gonna be like a survival of the fittest chapter, and you'll see what I mean when you go on ahead and read! Enjoy, and all that fantastic jazz!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own characters, ideas, and this story.**

* * *

Cassie groaned as she began to come to, grunting as she felt a weight on top of her. "Ugh…"

Whatever, or whoever, had been on top of her, groaned loudly before rolling off of her. Cassie sat on her rear, looking around and staring intently at what appeared to be the remains of their transportation, the helicopter still on fire in a few places. She shook her head and looked around. And as she looked around, she realized something.

She had no idea where the hell they had crashed.

"Nngh…" Genesis groaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head, taking a moment to look around and realize the same thing Cassie had.

Indeed, they were lost…

At the same time, both pulled their phones from their pockets, flipping them open.

"Damn. No signal," the auburn haired SOLDIER grumbled, shutting his phone and pocketing it again, looking over at Cassie, "how about you?"

"Dead battery…" Cassie said, pocketing her phone once more. "Looks like we're stuck here until they send for someone…"

_**~Shinra HQ: Air Traffic Control Room~**_

"What do you mean they just disappeared off of the radar?"

"We're not sure! We got a mayday call from the pilot saying they were losing altitude at a rapid speed, and that there were two First Class SOLDIER's on board before the transmission was lost!"

Director Lazard removed his glasses and rubbed his temples as the workers in air traffic control replayed the transmission for him, placing them back on the bridge of his nose as the tape was stopped.

"Those are two of my best SOLDIER's…see to it that something is done immediately!"

"Yes sir!"

Sephiroth and Angeal stood by, both of them awaiting the orders to go out and start searching for their two friends and comrades, the nod Lazard gave them being a good enough 'ok, go on ahead,' for them.

Word reached the Turks, and other fighting forces of Shinra. And soon, almost every able person was out searching for the two missing Firsts.

* * *

"I think we're lost…"

"Shut-up! We're not lost, Cassiopeia!"

She sighed, shaking her head as she continued to follow Genesis, who, by some odd reason, had become leader in this strange event. Of course, how this had happened, she wasn't sure. She hadn't voted him for leader…

"Didn't we pass that tree an hour ago?"

"All these trees are the same."

"But that one has a twisted branch. And we passed by it an hour ago!"

And thus, the arguing began, like usual.

"You stupid idiot! We're lost because of you and your stupid sense of direction!"

"I wasn't the one who wanted to see if we were near the ocean!"

She pushed him out of her way as she stormed up ahead, unsheathing her rapier and starting to chop away at some tree branches, Genesis watching her as if she were crazy.

"What in Minerva's name are you doing?"

"Building a type of shelter, that's what! We're obviously not gonna get anywhere without any type of communication and your terrible sense of direction."

He scoffed, "You really think that your little shelter is going to help you any?"

"Yes! Yes, I do!"

He wanted to laugh, but decided against it. When Cassie was in a determined mood like this, trying to put her down wasn't such a wise idea, unless you wanted a bodily injury.

Deciding that watching her build something that would most likely fail was boring, he wandered off to continue searching for some type of civilization.

When he came back, he was surprised by what he found. And a bit amused.

She had managed to build a small, yet safe and stable looking shelter, and currently, she was trying to start a fire. And she was ultimately failing.

Finally, she managed to get a small spark, and thus, made a small little campfire.

"SUCCESS!" She stood to her feet, and grinned proudly. "And you thought I couldn't do it! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Thunder roared across the sky, and within seconds, rain began to fall from the sky, putting out the fire, and causing the shelter to fall apart, proving to Genesis it hadn't been built stably enough.

Her hair became plastered to her face, as did her clothes. Genesis watched as she turned around to stare at her hard work that was now a pile of sticks and leaves, her shoulders slumping forward in dismay.

"Hey…"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Cassie wailed, shouting up to the sky, thunder rolling across the sky.

"Ugh…" She was so overdramatic, "Hey!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her along to a small cave he had passed by earlier, pulling her in with him. He started a small fire as Cassie pulled off her soaked coat and shoulder guards, setting them somewhere to dry. She went to work pulling off her knee-high boots and socks and set them to the side before hugging her knees to her chest and sighing, staring into the fire.

Genesis shrugged off his signature red-leather trench coat and shoulder guards, and set both items down, leaving him in his standard SOLDIER suit that he wore under his coat and his boots. He felt goose bumps form on his arms and shoulders, due to the shirt being a cut off sleeve one. He ran a hand through his slightly damp hair, and sighed as he stared into the fire, watching the embers with Mako blue eyes.

Cassie jumped slightly as thunder crashed outside, Genesis smirking slightly at her reaction.

"You're not scared, are you?"

She glowered, "No!"

He chuckled and laid down, propping himself up on an elbow. "Looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a while. That storm isn't letting up anytime soon."

Cassie stared outside, and sighed, playing with a piece of her damp hair. "That's just lovely…"

Genesis pulled out LOVELESS and silently began to read it, looking up every once and a while to find Cassie still staring outside. This went on for a few minutes until he spoke up.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded silently, and he frowned.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I used to like thunderstorms when I was little…" she frowned, "I was always happy to hear the thunder instead of my parents arguing."

He slowly found himself laying LOVELESS down, his attention focusing on her. "What are they like?"

"Who?"

"Your parents."

She seemed thoughtful for a moment, "My mom…is like any other loving mom, I guess. She puts her family first before anything else, and she takes good care of us and the house. She's kind and thoughtful, and she's always ready to help my sisters and I whenever we have a problem. She's got all the amazing advice only a mother has."

"What about your dad?" He noticed her shoulders go rigid for a minute before she seemed to relax a little. Cassie never really discussed her father, and he knew why. But only to an extent did he know.

"My old man…unless you do something he sees right and simply above and beyond, then you're nothing to him," Cassie said quietly, her tone not the usual happy-go-lucky that it normally was when she was in a good mood. "He only pays attention to the things you do right…"

Genesis didn't ask her to go further into it. His question about her father had already killed the moment more than needed.

"Hey, red?"

He glanced over at her, "Hm?"

She opened her mouth, but stopped before she said anything and shook her head lightly. "Nothing…" she said softly, laying down and using her coat as a pillow.

Genesis shrugged and went back to reading LOVELESS, reading the book aloud, Cassie not ranting for him to shut-up.

"_My friend, the fates are cruel_

_There are no dreams, no honor remains_

_The arrow has left the bow of the goddess_

_My soul, corrupted by vengeance_

_Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey_

_In my own salvation_

_And your eternal slumber_

_Legend shall speak_

_Of sacrifice at world's endT_

_he wind sails over the water's surface_

_Quietly, but surely…"_

He looked over at Cassie when he had finished reading the last line, a small smile crossing over on his face when he noticed her relaxed figure, her breathing soft and quiet, letting him know she was fast asleep. He shut his book and sat it aside, laying down on his back and listening to the rain pouring outside the cave lull him to sleep.

* * *

**~Morning~**

"This is definitely the chopper they were in before they left…" Rod said, staring at the remains of the helicopter that lay before his eyes

"Then they have to be around here somewhere…"

"But where around here are they-" Angeal stopped when a familiar screech was heard.**"AAAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEE! SNAAAAAAAKKKKEEEE!" **

"I found Cassie…" Angeal mumbled, Sephiroth sighing and walking in the direction the scream came from. He found Cassie up in a tree, hugging the trunk of it. But he did not see the snake she had been screaming about.

"Cassie, stop pushing my leg for the last damn-**HOLYSHITBIGSNAKE!**" Genesis ran out of the cave that they had slept in the night before, a large snake slithering out after him.

And indeed, it was _big_…Zolom big…

Angeal whistled as he ran in. "Whoa, that's one big snake…"

"**SOMEONE JUST KILL IT DAMMIT!" **Cassie screeched from her place in the tree, making no inclination of coming down to fight until the snake was gone.

Sephiroth sighed once more and got in a stance with Masamune, Angeal and Genesis following suite with their own weapons. Sephiroth went first, using Octaslash and causing some significant damage, before Angeal and Genesis leaped in and started to slash at the creature. After about 5 minutes, the snake made a loud screech before falling, laying in a pool of its own blood.

"Cassiopeia, you can come down now!"

"No way! That thing could still be alive for all you know!"

"And you call yourself SOLDIER First Class…" Genesis mumbled, loud enough for her to hear.

"I heard that, you jerk!"

"Cassie, it's definitely dead…" Sephiroth assured, his tone calm and cool.

She was silent for a moment before looking down to see them all staring up at her. When she saw the now dead snake laying in a pool of blood, she nodded and climbed down, loosing her footing and falling when she was halfway down the tree. "ACK!"

She felt something cushion her fall, so she opened her eyes to look around. "Hey, I'm alive!"

"But you won't be for very long if you don't get off me!" Genesis grunted out, struggling to get out from under Cassie.

"You two are a mess…" Sephiroth muttered.

Cassie looked up at him and her eyes gleamed with profound happiness. "Sephy!" She exclaimed, leaping up and hugging him.

Sephiroth sighed and shook his head, letting one of his rare smiles escape while he patted her head gently.

Rod watched the four SOLDIER's while dialing a number into his phone and bringing it up to his ear. "Mission complete. Targets have been found."

The panic on the SOLDIER floor instantly calmed when the message reached it.

* * *

**A/N: sleepy…night night…review! LATER TATERS!**


	16. Holding Hands?

**A/N: Holy crap I am so sorry for not having updated in two years! I was really busy with school, family, and life in general. I had planned to update this a week after I got out of school for summer break, but my dog passed away so I was really down and not in the mood to write. Actually I started this chapter a few months prior to that, but I got absorbed with other things in life. But I'm back now. So if this chapter kind of…I don't know…sucks, I'm sorry ^^;;**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Final Fantasy VII related, except merchandise that I own :3 _**

* * *

"_**Hey, Cassie!"**_

_That….voice…_

"_**Bet I can beat you to the clock tower!"**_

_That's right…that time…_

"_**Heh! We're friends! That's why! Friends forever!"**_

_What happened…to forever though?_

"_**Don't cry…I'll always be your friend…I promise…"**_

_Because you died before forever was even over…._

"_**Let's go, Cassie!"**_

"_**Hurry up, Cassie!"**_

"_**C'mon, Cass!"**_

"_**Cassie!"**_

"Noah!" Cassie cried out as she shot up from her bed, panting heavily. She was sweating slightly, trying to catch her breath and calm herself down. It had only been a dream, nothing bad about it.

But to Cassie, it was just a nightmare that brought back unwanted memories from the past.

Running a hand through her hair, she got out of bed and walked over to her closet, pulling out her coat and laying it on the bed while she gathered the rest of her daily attire.

It was only 7:00 in the morning, but she knew that if she tried to go back to sleep she wouldn't succeed. Stripping out of her pajamas, she slipped on the blue green top and pulled it down, watching as it stopped before her bellybutton. She slid her shorts on, pulling the skirt like cloth on over them and tying the blue cloth belt on to hold it up, making sure it was tight enough. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, she pulled her knee high boots over to her and slid her socks on before slipping both feet into their respected boot. Cassie bent down and tied the laces on both boots before she popped her knuckles and slid her black leather gloves on over her hands.

It was a normal routine like every other day she woke up, with the exception of days off and vacations.

Of course, Cassie hadn't had a vacation in months. She was starting to forget what it felt like to even be on vacation.

Slipping her coat on, she grabbed her sword and slipped it in the sheath on her back before grabbing her gun holsters and slinging them onto her waist, strapping them on securely before heading out the door, locking it behind her.

"Well well. The Lieutenant is actually awake for a change. Who are you and what have you done with the real Cassie?!"

She rolled her sky blue eyes in response, shaking her head, "Put a sock in it, red."

"Still cranky as usual," Genesis mumbled.

She rolled her eyes once again, continuing to walk down the hallway with him by her side. There were two things Cassie couldn't tolerate in the mornings: Work and Genesis. Not until she had her cup of coffee. And if she wanted to get through the day that was ahead of her, she would definitely need that cup of coffee.

Today, they would be entering Wutai to take out some enemy base camps. Cassie wasn't looking forward to it, because it meant working. Working very hard, mind you.

Where was that vacation when you needed it?

"Ah, there you are," Sephiroth said, walking over to the two and joining them, handing a cup of coffee to their female counterpart, earning a quiet thank you from Cassie as she took a sip.

"I take it that Angeal is already in Lazard's office?" Genesis asked, glancing at Sephiroth for a moment to see the man give a silent nod.

"That's just like him. He's always ready to work..." Cassie said, a thoughtful smile on her face as they walked into the Director's office. Lazard glanced up from several files laying on his desk, and Angeal looked over at them, leaning against the wall while he waited for them.

"Ah, there you are. Now that all four of you are here, I'll begin the briefing," He typed in something and a large screen came down behind him, showing a map of Wutai. There were several blinking red dots scattered about the map, most likely enemy camps and territories. He pointed to the one on the very outskirts of Wutai. "This is the area that I want you four to head to. You'll each be taking a team of twenty Second Class SOLDIERS with you. Each one of you is a leader, a team captain if you will. Your goal is to take out the camp and if possible, capture anyone who we can use to gather intel. The camp is one of the largest ones to our knowledge, based on the information we were able to gather. Any questions?"

"Do we have to kill anyone?"

He looked up at Cassie, adjusting his glasses, "Should you feel threatened or if you are attacked, then no. Capturing them is fine too, just as long as we are able to stop them."

She nodded softly, and when there were no more questions they were dismissed.

* * *

Thirty-eight out of the eighty Second Class SOLDIERS were killed that day.

Most of the Wutai troops had been taken out, several being captured and taken back to HQ. The majority were killed on spot. Of the forty-eight Second's that were left, most of them were injured. Everyone left had obtained some sort of injury of another, Sephiroth the exception. He didn't have a single scratch on him.

His comrades were bruised and cut here and there, but nothing very serious. Cassie was the only one that had obtained an injury that would leave a scar: a gash on her back. It wasn't too severe, but it did hurt. Currently, she was sitting hunched over in the chopper, her coat, shoulder guards, and bra gone, her back facing her three friends. She used her coat to hide her chest, even though she was still wearing her bra, it was just opened up in the back so they could look at the damage.

"Ow! Fuck, that hurts!" She cursed, whimpering as more pressure was applied to the wound as it was thoroughly cleaned.

"Language, Cassiopeia..." Sephiroth murmured, cleaning the wound as gently as he could without causing her even more discomfort, "You're lucky they didn't stab you. Otherwise, they might of hit your spinal cord and you wouldn't be able to walk anymore."

"Thanks, that's really comforting!" She hissed, her voice full of sarcasm. "Dammit, it hurts!"

"Better safe than sorry," Angeal said, smiling sympathetically. He had bandages around his head, having gotten pretty beat up himself, but not too severely. She could see several blood spots beginning to seep through the gauze he had wrapped around his injury.

"That's a pretty deep cut...looks like she'll need stitches," Genesis commented, wrapping his arm up. He clenched the end of the gauze between his teeth as he applied more pressure to the cut he had before he finished wrapping it.

"No way in h-hell are you coming at me with a needle!"

"Aww, is the baby afraid of a little old needle?" Genesis teased, smirking when he received a glare from Cassie.

"Come at me with a needle and I'll shove it in your fucking eye!"

"You don't need stitches," Sephiroth began, taking some gauze out from the first aid kit they had, "It just needs to be wrapped. It'll heal fast due to the mako you have in your system. It will scar over in a few days."

"W-Will it be a big scar?"

"Not too big. No one will be able to really see it, and even then it will be very faint. Relax," He mumbled, beginning to nurse the wound again by wrapping it. Cassie grunted as he wrapped it around the top part of her torso, just below her breasts.

"Tight..."

"You'll get used to it."

She grunted in reply, looking out the window to distract herself as Sephiroth tended to her. She let out a sigh when she saw they were nearing the Shinra building, shutting her eyes. As soon as they got off of this helicopter, she was going to head straight to her room and go to sleep.

When they landed, she hadn't expected Sephiroth to drape a blanket over her shoulders and pick her up.

"Wha-!"

He said nothing and carried her out and inside, Angeal and Genesis following after them. Cassie squirmed, wanting to be let down even though her legs did hurt. After a while, she gave up and just let her head fall on Sephiroth's shoulder. Her eyes closed, and she didn't even realize she'd fallen asleep.

Sephiroth handed her over to Genesis before he could protest, saying he needed to go inform the director of the mission's progress and turn in the report. He was gone before Genesis could yell at him. Angeal had gone off to his own room earlier, leaving the auburn haired SOLDIER to walk alone, Cassie in his arms. She mumbled nonsense, making him roll his eyes though he was amused.

"You did a good job today, brat...Took everything like a trooper." He murmured, looking down at her. Her face was relaxed and her breathing was soft, "I'm proud of you."

"That's a first..." Cassie mumbled sleepily, looking up at him with tired eyes. He was startled that she had heard him, but he didn't freak out and try to cover up like he normally would have, "But...I'm glad. I'm glad that you see me as an equal..."

He scoffed, "Don't get me wrong. You've still got a lot of work to do." He pushed her door open and carried her inside, kicking it shut gently behind him.

Her head rested against his shoulder, "I know...I'll keep working hard until I'm up there with you guys..." She looked up at him as he sat her down on the bed.

Genesis smiled at her and ruffled her hair, "I know you will...go to sleep. We all deserve it after the shit we've been through today."

She was already asleep.

_**~weeks later, Cassie's POV~**_

I sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes before I gave a big yawn and stretched my arms above my head. "Mm..." I looked around, smiling to myself. No alarms this whole week. Why? Because after months and months of long and hard work, I had finally gotten my vacation I had been waiting for since forever!

"Maybe I'll just stay in bed all day..." I sighed happily and flopped back, closing my eyes and hoping I could fall back asleep. Someone knocking on my door made it shortlived, and I found myself walking over to my door. I opened it and was surprised to see Zane standing there, wearing normal clothes instead of that boring old suit. In his hands, he had a bouquet of flowers, nothing too fancy. Just some simple daisies and a few lillies. I was confused, "Flowers?"

He handed them to me and I let him inside, "You're still in your pajamas. Is it safe to assume that you forgot what today was?"

"Um..."

He chuckled, his eyes full of amusement. "Our date?"

How could I have forgotten something like that?! I'd been looking forward to it all week! But this wasn't the first date I'd been on with him. We'd gone on several over the last few months. Realtionships within the company probably weren't allowed, but I didn't see anyone telling us we couldn't. I wouldn't say Zane and I were an item exactly, but I liked him and I did find him attractive. Plus, I got along with him. I mean, I got along with other people too, but I didn't work with Zane on a day to day basis like I did with most of the other males in this building. If it was possible, I wouldn't mind pursuing a relationship with him if we decide we want to take that next step.

It sounded nice to me.

"So, do you plan to go out wearing your pajamas? Not that I'm against it or anything, it's a rather good look. Especially that bed hair. Mm, so sexy." He laughed softly as I hit his arm lightly, and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Just gimme a sec!" I told him, running to my dresser and pulling some clothes out, "I'll be right back!" I ran into my bathroom, shutting the door behind me and stripping out of my pajamas. I slipped on some more casual clothes, which were a nice dark blue button down shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. I grabbed my hair brush from the sink counter and ran it through my brown locks, pleased to see that there were no tangles. I needed to get a haircut sometime soon. Even though I liked my hair long like it was, it was beginning to become a hassle to fix and deal with.

After I finished getting ready, I came out and ran over to my closet, pulling a pair of flip flops out and slipping into them. I grabbed my keys and pocketed them before skipping over to Zane. "Okay! Now I'm ready~!"

He smiled, and I noticed he had found a vase for the flowers he brought. He quickly put them in the vase and set it down on my kitchen counter. Grabbing my hand, he lead me out of my apartment, letting me lock the front door before we continued on, my hand still in his. I felt my cheeks heat up when he laced his fingers with mine, and smiled shyly when he looked at me with a grin.

I didn't have a chance to wave at Angeal when we passed by him, or say hello before I was dragged into the elevator and the doors closed.

Funny...he had this really odd look on his face when he saw me. I wonder why?

* * *

"Angeal? You look like you just saw a ghost or something..." Genesis mumbled, cocking his head slightly, "What happened?"

"I...I saw Cassie."

He smirked, "Ah, we all know Cassie is rather hideous. That's nothing new."

"No, you ass! I saw her holding hands with Rod! That new Turk!"

Genesis blinked. Cassie was never one that showed...affection? Well, at least around them. She never talked about boys or anything, unlike most girls did. She didn't really like to go shopping, but she seemed to like it, even though she rarely went.

Now that he thought about it, Cassie was more like a tomboy...

"I'm sorry, but did you just say that Cassie was holding hands with a boy? _Our_ _Cassie_?"

"Yes!"

"And with a Turk, no less?"

"YES!"

"Dear Shiva, it's the end of the Planet."

Both of them were overreacting, rather childishly if you will. They were so used to their female comrade keeping to herself about her feelings, and beating someone up when she was either threatened or insulted.

Here they were, acting like teenage girls that were gossiping.

He couldn't help but smirk though. After all, now he had something new to tease her about. He received a whack to the head though, his hands instantly flying up to now soothe his sore scalp. "What the hell?!"

"You were thinking about teasing Cassie, weren't you?"

Angeal watched the woman that had hit his friend. Judging from her suit, she was a Turk. Shotgun, if he remembered correctly, was her name. She was also a good friend of Cassie's.

"Why are you here?!" Genesis glared at her, Shotgun smirking and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I overheard you freaking out like a little school girl. You mess with Cassie, you mess with us Turks. Don't forget that, Rhapsodos."

"I'm so scared." Genesis murmured sarcastically, blinking when the woman pointed her weapon at him. "I get it, I get it."

"Good." She smirked, brushing some of her copper hair out of her eyes as she turned on her heels and headed for the door, her long ponytail swishing with her movement.

They watched her leave. Angeal laughed, unable to hide his amusement.

This was the second time a woman had been able to slight unnerve his friend.

* * *

"This is some of the best ice cream I've ever had!" Cassie exclaimed, taking another lick of it happily. Zane smiled, eating some more of his as they walked around.

"I'm glad you like it."

She smiled in response and looked around as they walked side by side. Zane had brought her down to Sector 5 and had taken her to the small ice cream cart that was established down there in the Slum Market. Cassie, not used to life below the plate, was startled at first when they had entered the area, not having realized how downtrodden it was. No wonder people called it the slums...

"This is where I grew up." Her mako colored eyes moved over to him as he spoke, "I know it's not the most beautiful place in the world, but it's home to me. I think it's beautiful, even if it's kinda run down and messy lookin'."

Cassie smiled and ate a little more of her ice cream, "Home is where the heart is, like they say. I guess as long as you know what it's like, then it's just fine, despite the conditions."

"I don't think we've ever talked about where you're from. If you don't mind my asking, that is."

She shook her head, "Not at all," she sent him a smile. "I'm from Kalm. The little town that's just a few hours away from here. Like it's name suggests, it's a pretty peaceful town. The people are friendly."

"I can't imagine why you left to come to a place like this. A city full of pollution."

Cassie hummed. "I'm the youngest in my family. I grew up on Chocobo farm, and even though I like Chocobo's, it's not fun having to think about taking care of them and raising them for the rest of your life. It gets boring. So, I left and came here for some excitement, I guess. Life is pretty exciting in SOLDIER."

He chuckled softly, finishing his ice cream off. He cleaned off his hands and threw his napkin away in a nearby trashcan, shoving his now clean hands in the pockets of his pants. "I never really wanted to join the company." She looked at him curiously, having heard his backstory before, but he had never really indugled on it and she never wanted to make it seem like he had to tell her, "I was the head of a biker gang. Undefeated and unbeatable. I was very arrogant. That arrogance is what got me in trouble."

"That's what typically happens." Her smile she gave him was infectious, and he couldn't help but smile as well, laughing softly.

"That's true. I figured that since I hadn't lost against anyone that I had ever gone up against, I could get away with stealing from the company. So, I broke into the garage of the building and tried to steal this sweet bike!" He smiled faintly, "I didn't get too far though. The Turks showed up, and they really showed me that I wasn't as strong as I had thought I was. Man, was my pride bruised."

"Overconfidence is the worst enemy that ones self can have."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair and nodding, "You got that right...I got beat easily. Reno arrested me and brought me to Veld. He saw potential in me, and instead of taking the option of being thrown into to prison, I took the job that was offered to me. And that's how I ended up in the Turks."

She whistled. "That story could be a lesson to a lot of people." she finished her ice cream and looked up. "I sort of ran away from home."

"Why?"

"My dad. He isn't the nicest of people in the world. My older siblings are all girls, and when my ma was pregnant with me, he was hoping I would come out a boy. I didn't, so instead of just letting it go and leaving me be, he taught me all the crap a farm boy would learn. I'd be put in boy clothes and sent off to school, I was expected to lift heavy bags of feed by myself, and do all of these things a boy would do. I think that's why I am the way I am now."

"A bit of a tomboy?"

"Yep! But my dad never sees anything I do that could be considered a great accomplishment as great. Like it's not any good. Nothing meets up to his standards. So I thought that if I joined SOLDIER, he'd be proud of me. So much for that..." She sighed, shaking her head and smiling. "But I don't really care that much. I'm proud of myself, and so is the rest of my family!"

Zane watched her spin. Despite how most of the people that worked in the company thought Cassie was one not to be tested, and how if you went against her, she'd pummel you, she wasn't really violent. Well, unless she was in battle. But outside of work, she was rather...

_Gentle. _

He watched as several kids approached her, all of them circling around her and asking her all sorts of questions.

_'That's right...they know that she's a First Class SOLDIER.' _

She laughed sheepishly and knelt down to the children's level when one girl handed her a small notebook, asking for her autograph. Cassie was happy to oblige and took the pen and notebook held out to her, pressing the tip to the paper and signing it, writing a few words to the girl before she handed it back to her. "There you are!"

"Oh, thank you!" She squealed and hugged the book to her chest before she ran off to Shiva knows where.

"Do you know Genesis!? Is he cool?!"

"I think Angeal is the coolest! What's he like?"

"General Sephiroth is so awesome! Do you know him?"

She scratched the back of her head and laughed again, "I know all of 'em. And all three of them are pretty awesome!" _'Except for Genesis, he's an arrogant bastard...' _"Angeal is the nicest one though!"

"Ooh!"

Who knew that Cassie Mason was good around kids?

* * *

**A/N: Eh, nothing interesting really happened. But next chapter will be interesting...hopefully. I'm trying to figure out the timeline. I know Before Crisis begins a little before Crisis Core, I'm just trying to figure out the time span. I will most likely screw it up xD review please? LATER TATERS!**


	17. AVALANCHE

**A/N: I probably shouldn't be writing the next chapter before I've had any reviews given on the last one, but I want to write before I forget my ideas! Still trying to figure out the timeline and shit...I'm tired...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_**~Two years later~**_

A frown was etched on the face of the young woman as she read over several reports that had recently been documented, mostly from a recent incident that had occurred in Sector 8.

"Shotgun was the one that encountered them. They tried to blow up the reactor. Fortunately, they only managed to blow the entrance and nothing else."

"And if I hadn't have shown up when I did, those guys would've done some serious damage to her," Reno added, sitting on the other side of the room. "They're a big group from what we can tell, and they've got some pretty powerful guys that are working for them..." he murmured the last part, since he had seen how tough one of them really was. The man had successfully wounded Reno, and had Shotgun not have shown up when she did, he could've died.

Setting down the paper she was currently reading and grabbing another one, Cassie rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "This man that managed to take down you and Shotgun; did you get a name?"

"Sears." They looked up to see Shotgun standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest, "I heard someone call him Sears. And they mentioned a man named Fuhito and something about Junon."

She leaned back in her chair, thinking silently for a moment. "AVALANCHE, huh? Interesting choice of name."

"We need to move fast. They're going to be gathering in Junon soon, and the President is there currently." Zane said, looking at the female soldier sitting next to him.

"They're going to attempt to assassinate him most likely," She stood up from her desk and stretched, several things popping and making her sigh in relief. "Better go talk to Lazard about this first. I'll see you guys later."

They nodded and left her office with her, all of them going their separate ways.

Things were still as hectic as they had been two years ago. The war was still going on as strong as ever with Wutai, and now terrorists were beginning to make their move against the Shinra Electric Power Company. Currently, the other three First Class SOLDIER's had been sent to Wutai once again, with the exception of Cassie, who had been left behind to help defend the building should something happen during their absence. She didn't really like the fact that she had been ordered to stay behind, but better to stay home they go to the battlefield and nearly die. Like her three friends, she had made a name for herself and was well known all over the planet. In the two years that had gone by, she had become stronger and a little more wiser, though she was still pretty much the same to those that knew her.

"I take it you heard about the terrorist attack on Sector 8?" Lazard asked as she came into his office.

"They're heading to Junon. President Shinra is over there for business right now if I'm not mistaken."

He nodded and leaned back in his chair, "You're to head over there as soon as possible to escort him and protect him."

"Isn't that usually what the Turks are for?"

Lazard chuckled, adjusting his glasses. "Generally, they are assigned as body guards for the president. But you're one of our top soldier's, and since Sephiroth and the others are in Wutai, you're the only one we can count on. The Turks will be going as well, so don't think you'll be on your own."

"Of course."

"We've already contacted him. He's in the presidential suite at the hotel he's staying at. Head over there now."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

**~Junon~**

"Reno, I would appreciate it if you would stop staring at my ass every chance you get," Cassie glowered at him when he smirked at her, rolling her eyes. "We have an important mission to get done, and the last thing we need is you being distracted. Reno, are you even listening to me?"

He was currently staring at a woman who had passed by, his head following her and her behind.

"RENO!"

"Calm your tits, I'm listening! Geez..."

When they entered the hotel, they walked over to the hallway that was being guarded by several Shinra Infantrymen, the men standing at attention and saluting when they saw Cassie.

"Good job, guys." She smiled at them.

"The President has been awaiting your arrival." The trio nodded and watched the troops move aside to let them pass, quickly walking ahead.

"Let us know if anything happens!" Shotgun called back to them, the men all nodding in response before going back to their job of keeping watch.

Reno opened the door to the presidential suite and walked in, followed by Shotgun and Cassie. He looked up from the table he was sitting at, setting the newspaper he was reading down and looking at them.

"We'll be your escort from here on, sir."

He stood up and glanced at them, "The Turks, huh? That is reassuring," He looked at Cassie. "Ah, Cassiopeia! Even more reassuring."

She smiled lightly and nodded. "You're safe on my watch, sir!"

An infantryman suddenly came bursting into the room, surprising everyone at his sudden entrance. "What the-!?"

"AVALANCHE has...nnh..." He suddenly collapsed, Cassie moving over to him and checking for a pulse.

"He's dead."

"What was that just now!?" President Shinra looked at them, slightly anxious now.

"Relax. We'll keep you safe!" Reno assured him, his statement being put to the test when someone else entered the room, surprising them yet again. They were dressed in brown garb, a hood covering their head and goggles covering their eyes.

"Found you, President!"

"Hold it right there!" Shotgun ordered, apprehending the man, shooting him when he tried to attack her.

Reno groaned, "These guys don't give ya any breaks, do they? Can't let your guard down for even a second..."

"You should never let your guard down in any situation." Cassie muttered, already on high alert as she nudged the limp body with her foot to make sure the man was dead. "Good work, Shotgun."

"Are these those savages I've been hearing about?" President Shinra asked, Reno confirming it with a nod. The President growled lowly, a look of pure anger on his face, "How dare they..."

On the TV screen in the room, the leader of the Turks appeared, a look of concern on his features.

"Are you all right, Mr. President?"

"Ah, Verdot. Yes, yes, I'm fine."

"I'm afraid that AVALANCHE is targeting you, sir. For that very reason, I believe that putting off the speech you were scheduled to give would be the best for now. Proceeding under the current circumstances will only put you at greater risk."

"No! We have to maintain the company's strong image."

Verdot sighed at his protest, "Then please have a look at this, sir." Verdot's image was replaced by security camera footage, and on the screen, an AVALANCHE member could be seen entering the building. "This footage is from the hotel's security cameras. A large number of AVALANCHE members have already infiltrated the hotel."

As more images were shown, Reno glared at the screen. "The place is crawling with them!"

"This is the current situation. Do you understand why I ask that you please put off your speech, sir?" Verdot asked, looking at the president.

"Do something about it, Verdot."

He sighed, "In that case, please wait a moment, sir. Reinforcements have been sent to the hotel entrance. Reno, Shotgun. Stay here and guard the president. Miss Mason, if it isn't any trouble-"

"Don't worry, Verdot. I was planning to go and get rid of the our little 'rat' problem anyway."

"Do be quick about it. I'm already behind schedule as it is." President Shinra said, sending Cassie a look. She nodded and quickly exited the room, leaving the two Turks to protect her boss. She ran down the hall way, frowning when two AVALANCHE members sandwhiched her in.

"Get her!"

"Make her tell us where the President is!"

"Down with the Shinra!"

Cassie took care of them within minutes, moving around carefully. She ended up in a room near the back of the hotel, finding no one to be in there.

"Hm..."

"Where is the president!?"

She groaned, "Why the hell should I tell you?! You won't live long enough to find out anyway!" She smirked when he lunged at her, whipping one of her guns out and firing it, shooting him and walking past the limp body. "Sorry, but I like my job too much to give you information that could make me possibly lose it."

Over the next few minutes, she was beginning to grow annoyed. When she finally finished getting rid of the members that had infiltrated the hotel, she headed back to the presidential suite, stopping when she heard Reno yelling.

"Sir! Hold on a minute, will ya?!"

"Mr. President!" Shotgun cried.

"I've waited long enough. We're going!"

Cassie sighed as her boss exited the safety of his room, crossing her arms over her chest when Reno and Shotgun saw her.

"Cassie! What's the status?"

"It's all clear." She rolled her eyes at the relieved sigh he gave.

She wished that she'd been sent to Wutai like her friends.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

"What's going on?"

Sephiroth frowned, reaching over and turning the radio that was in their base camp tent up.

"**-as been delayed for a while due to terroist attacks. Currently, Shinra forces are taking care of the situation, and the President is being heavily guarded by special task forces while his escorted. These terrorists are from a group which we have learned is being called AVALANCHE, and they appear to be anti-Shinra terrorists." **In the background, a loud explosion could be heard, and people crying 'bomb! It's a bomb!' was heard as well. **"B-Breaking news! A sudden explosion has just-Hey!"**

"**Yeah, yeah, it's your job, I get it! But get outta here!" **

"Is that...Cassie?" Angeal looked at Sephiroth, surprised upon hearing the voice.

"What the hell is she doing in Junon?" Genesis asked, sitting down and looking at the radio while they listened to Cassie arguing with the reporter.

"**Get away from here! Everyone, get-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" **A pained yelp was heard, **"Serves you right, grabbing my ass during a time like this!"**

"No mistaking it. That's Cassie." Angeal chuckled, shaking his head, "So, terrorists are trying to assassinate the President."

Just then, Sephiroth's phone rang. He picked it up and answered it, "Yes?" for about 2 minutes, he listened to whoever was on the other line talk to him, nodding every now and then. "Understood." He hung up and stood, looking at his two friends. "The Director has ordered us back home. Immediately."

"Right."

* * *

_**~Back at Junon~**_

"Those idiots must be mad! If they try and power up the cannon, who knows what kind of damage they'll cause..."

Shotgun glanced at Cassie as they ran through the underground passage. Word had been received that AVALANCHE had seized the mako cannon, and they had been ordered to go and stop them. It was harder to fight alongside the Turks, because unlike SOLDIER's, they weren't enhanced with Mako like Cassie and the others were. She was used to brute strength, but even though they were strong, they weren't anywhere near as strong as she was.

"They're targeting Midgar."

"Why am I not surprised? Okay, we need to reach the control room. Tseng said that the security alert has been moved up from A to S, so that should keep them out...for a while, at least."

"They shot the President," Cassie visibly tensed, "Tseng said it wasn't fatal though. The boss is keeping watch over him for now."

"I see...at least he isn't dead."

"Let's hurry to the control room so we can stop the cannon from firing."

Cassie led the way, not surprised when they entered a room and found a bunch of AVALANCHE members laying on the floor, having been shot down by the security robots.

"Impressive..." Shotgun murmured, looking at the robots, "I feel kind of bad for AVALANCHE having to face them."

_**Intruder Detected. Commencing elimination.**_

Cassie, who had already made it to the door, looked over.

"Is it talking about me? H-Hey, stop it!" Shotgun yelled, backing away as the robots advanced towards her.

"Damn tech people..." She grumbled, pulling her sword from the sheath on her back, "I thought they fixed that!" She ran forward to help Shotgun, "Don't hesitate to destroy them! No one has to know it was us so they won't dock our pay!" She sliced one in half while Shotgun shot at the other two. As soon as they were gone, the door opened and Shotgun's phone rang.

"Yeah?"

Cassie watched her, looking around to make sure they were the only ones in the room. When Shotgun pocketed her phone, she turned to look at the SOLDIER.

"That was Tseng. The emergency lock down program was activated."

"Well, that's great!" Cassie yelled, punching the wall in annoyance, "That's just one more thing we've got to worry with. Let's get out of here, Shotgun. The faster we move, the quicker we can fix this. Not only are we against a group of terrorists, but the worlds most advanced security system..." She re-sheathed her sword and pulled her guns from their holsters, clicking the safety off of each gun. The two of them split up from there, that way the process of eliminating each enemy would go by faster. They had agreed to meet up at the control room, so when Cassie was headed that way, she was a bit surprised that Shotgun wasn't already there.

Then again, Cassie had taken the shortcut that most people didn't know about.

She sighed in annoyance when she saw all of the AVALANCHE members standing just outside of the control room. There were a lot, which wasn't much a challenge, but just more work than necessary. Cassie knew that waiting for Shotgun would be wiser, but since there was little time, she went ahead and stepped out in front of the troops from her hiding spot, surprising them all.

"What the!?"

"Is it a Turk?"

Cassie smirked, "SOLDIER First Class, actually. You people are really smart, I'll give you that. Being able to hack into the security system and what not. It's a pity that you're all going to die though," She pointed her guns at them, smiling.

"Get her!"

She shot the ones that charged at her first, not missing a single one, "Sorry about that. Just doing my job."

"Cassie!"

"It's that Turk from before!"

"Right on time, Shotgun. Let's get rid of the rest of them!"

"How dare you..."

Shotgun cocked her gun and narrowed her eyes at the one man who had just spoken, "Get out of our way. None of you can stop us."

"Get them! Now!"

Cassie ran at them and fired as she went. One actually managed to grab her, only to end up being flipped over and knocked unconscious by the impact. While Cassie ran into the room, Shotgun, who had taken care of the rest of them, answered her phone yet again.

_'Shotgun! Shotgun!' _It was Tseng.

She frowned at his panicked voice, "Tseng, sir. Calm down!"

_'We've got trouble. The cannon's firing mechanism has been activated!'_

"What!? B-But how!?"

_'Get to the control room and stop it! Now!' _

Cassie, who was already inside of the control room, was currently trying to figure out how to get it to stop. "Shotgun, one minute till it fires!" She shouted, cursing loudly as she tried to find the right button. "DAMMIT ALL!"

A black gloved hand moved right past her and pressed a button, the alarm that had been going off stopping and everything returning to normal.

"I taught you not to panic in tough situations, did I not?"

She looked up and beamed when her sky blue eyes met sea green ones, jumping up from her seat and latching onto the silver haired mans neck. "Sephy!"

He sighed and let a small smile grace his face, hugging back lightly. "Come on. We need to get out of here."

"Okay!" Forgetting about Shotgun, she followed him and the exited the room. She stopped though when she heard the sounds of struggling coming from the control room. "Shotgun!"

* * *

Shotgun grunted as she ran outside onto the platform just a little below the cannon, finding herself with nowhere else to run. The woman that had chased her out here was young and slim, and the expression on her face was an apathetic one. Her brown hair blew around in the wind, and her gray eyes held what Shotgun could describe as malice. The woman was clearly an experienced swordsman, as she had managed to injure Shotgun significantly.

She pointed her katana towards shotgun, "Resign to your fate. Judgment upon Shinra!"

"I don't think so!"

"That's as far as you go."

The woman gasped, turning around upon hearing the second voice. "It couldn't be... You!"

Cassie fired at her, watching the woman deflect the bullets with her katana. Sephiroth drew Masamune and got in a stance before he charged at her at full force. The ground beneath their feet collapsed in a bit at the force of the impact, and Cassie couldn't stifle the gasp at the scene that was playing out before her.

The woman had blocked Masamune with her katana!

"Oh?" Sephiroth raised a perfect silver brow, slightly surprised at this, "So you managed to block my attack."

She glared at him, starting to struggle with keeping him back. "Ungh! So it was you..." she leaped back and glared at Sephiroth with such malice, Cassie thought the woman was trying to set him on fire with her eyes, "'The Silver-Haired SOLDIER. Sephiroth!"

"And you are?" Sephiroth nodded towards her while Cassie walked over to stand beside him.

The woman looked at Cassie for a second and frowned, "My name is Elfé. The leader of AVALANCHE."

It was Cassie's turn to frown at the woman. _'She's their leader!?'_

Elfé got into a stance and aimed her katana at Sephiroth, her eyes serious, "Sephiroth, tell me. Why do you fight?"

"..."

His lack of response only made her continue. "We fight for a reason. Thus, for the sake of victory, we now retreat." She made her exit quickly, disappearing before anyone could see which way she went. Cassie placed her guns back in their respective holster and sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and thinking while Sephiroth moved over to talk to Shotgun.

This woman, Elfé, was not normal for starters. No one had ever managed to block any attack made by Sephiroth before, except for herself, Angeal, and Genesis. So for some woman that wasn't a SOLDIER and was a leader of a terrorist group to block such an attack, left Cassie flabbergasted beyond belief.

"Let's go, Cassiopeia," Sephiroth had walked back over to her, moving past her. She nodded and looked back at Shotgun, waving at her before she ran after Sephiroth.

Shinra was going to have their work cut out for them.

* * *

**A/N: Oh god, this was bad...**


	18. A future foe and an energetic puppy

**A/N: Note: I messed up the timeline already, so don't complain about me not doing something right in a review. I'm aware that I'm sort of not following the time line, but it's going to be okay! I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Cassie and other OC's.**

* * *

_**~A few weeks after the attack on Junon~**_

Upon the incident in Junon several weeks back, the company had decided that the SOLDIER program needed to grow. The Turks were assigned to scouting out people all over the world that could be placed into the program. Normally, it was the SOLDIER's themselves that were responsible for this, but neither of them could really complain. It meant less work for them.

Currently, Cassie was in the lounge room with Sephiroth and Genesis. Angeal was gone somewhere, and they didn't know where he was, nor did they question it. Cassie was playing with Sephiroth's hair, much to his annoyance, but he let her have her way. Genesis watched in amusement, chuckling when Cassie started to braid the silver-haired SOLDIER's hair. She had grown up a lot in the past three years, but she was still childish most of the time. It was nice though. Gave more light to the SOLDIER department. She wasn't the scrawny little teenager anymore either. Like himself and their other two friends, they had all changed a bit body wise. He had grown taller, like Angeal and Sephiroth, and he was more built now too, very fit and attractive looking. Cassie had grown a little bit, and she was still slim, yet she was built, not as much as her male comrades. She was quite the eye candy too, and because she was always too absorbed in her own thoughts, she never noticed her three friends beating some underclass SOLDIER's up for trying to touch their female friend inappropriately.

She didn't seem to see it, but she was very attractive now. Even Genesis found himself attracted to her, and that was saying_ a lot_.

"All done!" She tied off the braid, and Sephiroth sighed.

But she was _always_ doting on Sephiroth.

"Thank you, Cassie. I appreciate your styling skills." He murmured sarcastically, going back to letting his head fall against the back of the couch and closing his eyes.

Genesis went back to reading his book, reading aloud softly.

"_My friend, do you fly away now?_

_To a world that abhors you and I?_

_All that awaits you is a somber morrow_

_No matter where the winds may blow_

_My friend, your desire_

_Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess_

_Even if the morrow is barren of promises_

_Nothing shall forestall my return..."_

During this time, Cassie had moved over so she was sitting next to him. He glanced at her curiously and she grinned, shaking her head and leaning against him. "Always so very serious..."

"Oh, shut-up..." He rolled his eyes and flicked her forehead, causing her to huff and poke his forehead, "Can I help you?"

"Possibly~"

"No."

"But you don't even know what I'm going to say!" She punched his arm and he winced, reaching his free hand over and rubbing it.

"I definitely don't want to know what it is now!"

"Sephiroth!"

"What is it, Cassie?" He sighed, his eyes closed.

"Are you going to that ball thingy that the company is throwing?"

"We're required to attend."

"What!?" She cried, looking at him in disbelief, "B-But what if I don't want to go!"

"I'm afraid that it's not an option. As the top fighters of the company, the four of us have to attend. It's more or less a party where the President can show us off to everyone."

Cassie puffed her cheeks, "We're not zoo animals!"

"No, but we're very valuable to the company." He spoke to her calmly, "And yes, you have to dress up properly. Meaning wear a dress."

"I HATE DRESSES! I REFUSE!"

"Good lord, maybe you are a man..." Genesis mumbled.

"What was that!?"

"Oh nothing! I was just musing about how wonderful you'd look in a dress."

She narrowed her eyes at him, flopping back and crossing her arms over her chest, much like a child would when they couldn't get their way, "I'm not going."

"Something tells me we're going to end up having to drag you there..."

"You drag me there and I'll make sure to kick you in the balls!"

"What did you do now, Genesis?"

Cassie looked over when Angeal walked in, a tired look on his face as he flopped down on the couch and laid back, letting his head fall in her lap. "He's threatening to drag me to that stupid dance!"

"Oh, that?" He made a face, "Hate to break it to you, but you've gotta go, Cass."

"No!" She whined, throwing her head back and groaning loudly.

"Wearing a dress and some makeup for one night will not kill you. Besides, you might find a boyfriend if you actually look like a female." Genesis earned a kick to his shin, hunching over and holding his leg, "I saw that coming..."

"Hmph! I refuse to go!" With that said, she delicately ran her fingers through Angeal's raven locks momentarily, before she moved his head from her lap and left the room.

Angeal yawned, while Genesis shook his head, "She's not right in the head, I know it."

"Perhaps it is you who is not right in the head, Genesis." Sephiroth remarked, his eyes still closed. Angeal laughed, and Genesis simply scowled at his two friends before he went back to reading his book.

* * *

_**Cassie's POV**_

While the boss had assigned the Turks to deal with gathering SOLDIER candidates, we SOLDIER's had been left in charge of dealing with AVALANCHE. As big of a pain that it is, can't really go against the big mans orders. Strangely, AVALANCHE has been pretty quiet ever since the Junon incident. I heard people say that it was because they were cowards to show their faces again after we stopped them from destroying Midgar with the Mako cannon.

I think it's because we took out a significant amount of their members. If you don't have enough people in your group, you can't complete certain tasks because you don't have the forces to do so. In this case, without enough people, AVALANCHE was helpless. _If_ this was the reason why they hadn't shown up, then it didn't really surprise me. It was smart on their part.

On Elfé's part, that is.

I leaned back in my chair and sighed quietly. I don't understand what she's trying to prove by taking down the company. I mean, it's pretty much futile when you look at the forces we have. SOLDIER and Turks, and the annoying little security robot's that malfunction most of them time. What I really don't understand is why she freaked out when she met Sephiroth. Sure, Sephiroth is intimidating, and he looks kind of scary and like someone who will murder you should you ask him a question, but he's not that bad. On the battlefield, that's a different story. He's pretty much passive the entire time, never really says much or makes a sound like the rest of us do. Sephiroth doesn't struggle with anything. I mean, I'm not saying that the rest of us are weaker compared to Sephiroth, but he's considerably stronger than us. I think it's because he's got more Mako in his system.

He says it's because he's different than the others, and that's true. He's very different. It's not a bad thing though. Without Sephiroth, we'd all probably be dead by now!

Someone walking into my office caused me to look over, and I saw that Reno and Rude had come in.

"What?"

"AVALANCHE attacked us." Rude explained.

"Woke me up from my nap..." Reno mumbled. Lazy ass...

I frowned, "What exactly happened?"

Apparently, when they had been coming back from Costa del Sol and were about to dock, AVALANCHE had shown their faces and ambushed them. Luckily, they were stopped, but...

"Does anyone know why they attacked the ship?"

"Probably to free the SOLDIER candidates we rounded up."

"Just all one big mess if you ask me." Reno sighed, leaning against the wall. I noticed he was rather beat up looking, the same went for Rude. "We also ran into that Shears guy."

I raised a brow. "And?"

"He, uh...got away."

"Lovely," I sighed, laying my head on my desk, "Simply lovely."

Loud shouts and bangs caused the three of us to stand up straight, me running into the hallway to see what was going on while Reno and Rude peeked out from my office.

"H-Hey, calm down!"

I frowned as the second class SOLDIER was thrown into the wall, stepping forward and walking towards the man who was causing all this mayhem. "Enough!" He stopped and turned around to face me, and I was sad to admit I was slightly intimidated by his height and size. He was tall, very muscular. His hair was blue, which was a bit...odd, but the man was strong, judging from all the second and third class SOLDIER's that were laying on the floor. This man was no ordinary man. "Who the hell do you think you are, maggot!? Causing all this damage to my subordinates?!"

"I will become stronger!" He shouted, swinging a fist at me. I caught it, hoding his considerably larger hand in my much smaller and petite one.

"You're pretty strong already, mister... Now, will you please calm-!" I ducked as he swung his other fist at me, sighing. "I didn't want to have to do this, but I guess I've got no other choice!" I leaped back as he charged at me, kicking my foot up and nailing him in the jaw. It didn't really knock him back like I had planned, but it did catch him off guard. I kicked him again, this time in the gut, and watched in satisfaction as he flew into the wall. I removed my sword from its sheath and pointed it at him. "Now then...are you going to calm down?"

"..."

"Thank you. Now then," I dusted my hands off and re-sheathed my sword, looking down at him, "You must be one of the candidates that the Turks found. What's your name?"

"...Azul."

I nodded, "Cassie Mason. SOLDIER, First class. So, you wanna become stronger, eh?"

"I will become stronger if I join SOLDIER!" Wonder who told him that...I mean, not that he wouldn't become stronger by joining SOLDIER, but then again everyone was different, "I will become the strongest fighter."

"You're not the first to say that, mister Azul. SOLDIER ain't just about beating up other people and killing the enemy. You gotta work hard to prove your strength, and be smart about certain choices. That being said, we don't really appreciate having our subordinates beat up like this," I pointed at all of the beat up underclass SOLDIER's that Azul had taken down single-handed without any problem, "But I will admit...you're one of the strongest candidates I think I've ever seen." I smiled at him when he looked at me, offering my hand out to him. "So, I'm sure the higher ups can overlook this issue as long as you don't cause any more problems!"

He looked at my hand, an unsure look in his eyes before he took it and let me pull him to his feet. He towered over me, and he had significantly calmed down. "What is a woman doing in SOLDIER?"

As much as I felt like punching him for asking that, I only smiled more, "Making a point to the world that a woman is just as capable of being a fighter like a man."

"Hmph. It didn't surprise me that the Turks have women working for them. That one from the boat was almost as strong as me."

"You must be talkin' about Shotgun. She's pretty strong, yeah." I put my hands on my hips and looked up at him, "'Course, the Turks don't have Mako in their systems like us SOLDIER's do."

"It doesn't make you better than us!" I heard Reno shout, causing me to giggle.

"I never said it did~" I gave him a lazy wave and started forwards, "You two take care of all these beat up kids. Azul, follow me."

I was surprised that he had actually listened to me, judging from his nature that he didn't really like being ordered around.

"You do not wish to fight me?"

I looked up at him in surprise. Had he been expecting me to challenge him or something? "Not really, no."

His eyes that had been seemingly calm suddenly held a glare in them, "You think that you're better than me, don't you?"

"No. You're probably stronger than me in brute strength. You're bigger than me, so you'd probably do some serious damage to me. I have Mako running through my veins right now, though. I'd have the upper hand in strength because of that. I like you, mister. That's why I want to see you join the SOLDIER ranks and move your way up. If you can do that, then we can fight sometime. It wouldn't really be a fair fight since you're not even in SOLDIER yet, and you don't have any Mako in you either."

Azul calmed down again, and I was rather pleased with that. We stepped into the elevator and I pressed a button, watching the doors close. Why he had come down to our floor, I didn't know. The SOLDIER candidates were all supposed to be on the science department floor so they could be checked over and whatnot. I guess Azul had wanted to see the supposed "competition" or something.

"I wish to fight you someday."

I smiled and looked up at him, "Well, I'm looking forward to that day." I held my hand out for him to shake, "It will be nice to have someone like you on the team, Azul."

He looked at my hand before grabbing it in his much larger one, shaking it lightly, "Then it is settled. We shall face one another in combat in the future."

"You betcha'!"

The doors opened up, and I saw where the candidates were waiting. Azul stepped out, turning around to look at me. He nodded, and gave me a very faint and brief smile before turning back around and walking over to where he was supposed to wait.

"A pleasure to meet you, Cassie."

"You too, Azul. See ya around."

I watched the doors slowly close as Azul walked away, until I couldn't see him any longer.

* * *

"Oh man, I can't believe it! Me, a third class SOLDIER!"

"Calm down, will you?"

"I can't help it! And I even get a mentor! A famous mentor too!"

Angeal groaned, running a hand down his face. Upon the discovery of this young man that had come from Gongaga and had passed every test thrown at him with a breeze, Lazard had taken the liberty to assign Angeal to him as his mentor from today until further notice. This boy was already proving to be a handful, always asking questions, constantly talking and wandering off to places that he wasn't permitted to go. This boy had so much energy, Angeal had to wonder how one kid could even have that much energy. Maybe he was ADD or something, he didn't know!

Angeal felt like he was babysitting a puppy.

"Hey, Angeal, sir! What's this room for?"

Angeal looked up and noticed that his protege was pointing at the training room. Had they not taken him on a tour earlier?

"That's our training room. Virtual reality simulations and what not," Angeal explained, continuing to walk towards the cafeteria. He was worn out and starving, and all he wanted to do was eat before going back to his apartment and collapsing onto his bed, "Zack, get over here!"

"Coming!" Zack replied, running after Angeal and walking behind him as they continued to the cafeteria.

When they walked inside, Angeal parted ways with Zack, and went to get some food. He found Cassie sitting by herself at a table, playing a game on her phone. He sat down across from her and looked around.

"No Genesis or Sephiroth?"

She kept playing her game, "Sephiroth got sent on a mission and Genesis went to the bathroom."

"Ah." He started to eat some of his mashed potato's, glancing at Genesis when sat down next to him.

"Finally showed up, huh, Angeal?"

"Lazard assigned me some kid..."

Cassie looked up at him, as did Genesis. "You're mentoring someone?" they asked in unison.

"Sadly." He sighed, eating some more mashed potato's, "The kid's like a freakin' puppy. He's got so much energy..."

"No wonder you look so pooped," Cassie remarked, setting her phone aside and resting her chin in her hand. "How old is he?"

"Fourteen or something like that..." Angeal sighed. "He's got potential though. He passed through all the tests without a problem and took the Mako treatment like a pro."

"Well then, looks like we've got a future First on our hands, no?"

"That's if Angeal trains him properly."

Angeal scowled at his friend, "You'll eat those words one day, Genesis. Mark my words."

Cassie laughed at them, shaking her head and sighing happily. She loved her job.

* * *

**A/N: Well...it went well :) Please leave more reviews, guys. It's appreciated immensely! **


	19. Party Crashers!

**A/N: ** .

**:3 HI! LONG TIME NO UPDATE. SORRY! READ AND ENJOY HOPEFULLY!**

* * *

_**Approximately 2 weeks later**_

The meeting room was silent, so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Looking around, I noticed that there were a lot of important people from different departments here, like Heidegger from Public safety, and Professor Hojo from the Science department. I was surprised to see that Scarlet was here as well, remembering that only recently was she made the head of Weapons Development. I can't really understand why President Shinra made someone as annoying as her in charge of such an important department, but I couldn't really argue with him about it. I never liked Scarlet. She was a snob, liked to humiliate people, and her laugh was the most annoying sound on the face of the entire planet. Next to her was Rufus Shinra which was surprising because Rufus never really came to meetings. Even though he's the VP, he's never required to I guess. That, or he just skips out on them because they're really boring. Director Lazard was here too, as well as the head of the Turks, Verdot. At the head of the table President Shinra was seated, a deep frown on his face and a cigar in his mouth.

I was sitting between Genesis and Angeal, taking more of an interest in my nails while no one spoke up.

"Yesterday morning, at approximately 6:00 AM, AVALANCHE showed up at the train station in sector 7. Doctor Rayleigh, one of our scientists, had a disk that held valuable data on SOLDIER. Unfortunately, AVALANCHE acquired the disk, despite the efforts that were made to ensure the disk arrived here safely." President Shinra explained, a perplexed look on his face.

Murmurs started to go around in the room, and I found myself looking at my three comrades, all of us surprised at this revelation.

"So, what you're saying is that precious information pertaining to us SOLDIER's has fallen into the hands of terrorists? And possibly, they may figure out our weaknesses and our strengths?" I inquired, earning a look from Lazard.

"Exactly." President Shinra nodded, leaning back in his chair, "I put SOLDIER in charge of taking care of AVALANCHE. So far, things have been going in our favor. This incident, however, could cause some problems."

"Basically, we're all screwed?"

"Cassie!" Lazard hissed, sending me a look. I put my hands up dismissively, backing down.

"Well, from how all of this sounds, it looks like it! If they know everything about the SOLDIER program, they'll just make something that will be either more stronger than us, or equally matched. Meaning that this won't be as easy as we planned it to be!"

"As bad as it sounds, I'm afraid that she's right." Rufus said, brushing some hair from his face, "If they have all of the data on SOLDIER in their possession, who's to say that they won't use it against us?"

More murmurs could be heard.

"For now, we'll just have to wait and see what happens and handle it when the time comes. For now, Verdot: Continue having the Turks gather candidates for SOLDIER. Lazard, how are things with Wutai?"

"The war is still going on strong, but things have been rather calm lately. We're keeping a close eye on things there."

"Excellent. Dismissed."

* * *

_**~That evening~**_

"I really hate things like this..."

"Oh, would you relax? No one will laugh at you if that's what you're scared of," Shotgun assured, trying not to blink as she put some eyeliner on, "Besides, that dress is going to look so amazing on you!"

I wasn't used to Shotgun being very girly, but that was because I didn't hang out with her much when she wasn't working. So seeing this side of her was different from the Shotgun I was used to. She had dragged me shopping earlier for that stupid party that the company was holding tonight, and as much as I hated shopping, I had to admit that I'd had a lot of fun shopping with Shotgun.

"I guess..."

"You _guess_!? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror before?" She looked at me like I was insane or something.

"Um...yeah...?"

"Shotgun, leave her alone." Martial Arts, another member of the Turks said, continuing to do my hair.

Shotgun sighed, brushing some of her copper hair from her face. "I just can't stand it when people don't think they're beautiful."

"Sorry..." I looked down as Martial Arts set down her curling iron and turned it off, turning my head so I could look at her. She studied me carefully for a moment before she smiled, nodding her head.

"Perfect~!" She giggled and backed up, looking at herself in the mirror and fixing her bun.

I sighed softly and stood up, stretching my arms over my head as I went into the bathroom to change into my dress. I hadn't wanted to show up in anything flashy, but Shotgun had insisted this dress was perfect, so who was I to argue with her?

It was a strapless, royal blue colored dress that stopped just a little bit above the knee. The skirt of it sort of ruffled out just a little bit, and at the stop of the dress, over the chest, was a protruding flower like design, little sequins decorating the petals, giving it the appearance of a flower covered in the morning dew. Though blue really wasn't my favorite color, I had to admit that I really liked the dress. I stepped into it carefully and brought it up, walking out of the bathroom and turning around. "Help me zip it?" I looked over at Martial Arts, who happily complied and zipped it up for me. I smiled and turned around, thanking her before I walked over to the bed, grabbing the shoes I had bought with the dress.

"Oh my god..."

I looked up, blinking when I saw Shotgun looking at me funny, "What?"

She grabbed me as soon as I slipped my shoes on, pulling me over to the mirror and standing behind me, her hands on my shoulders. "What do you see?"

"Um, myself."

"And?"

"I see a clown."

She sighed, "I see someone very beautiful. Someone who is every mans dream girl. So don't think you're ugly or anything like that ever again, okay?"

"Shotgun..."

"Okay?"

"Okay...I promise."

_**~An hour later~**_

"Stupid tux..."

Angeal chuckled at his friends complaints, bringing his glass up and taking a sip of wine. The party was definitely not a let down. There were maybe hundreds of people here, and some of them probably didn't even work for the company.

"It would appear that the party is going to have a nice turn out after all."

Genesis whistled, "You clean up nicely, Sephiroth."

"I could say the same for you, Genesis." Sephiroth smirked, leaning against the wall and taking the glass that a server offered him, sipping the liquid briefly.

"If we're lucky, we won't have to dance..." Angeal sighed, watching everyone socialize.

"It's a shame you were cursed with two left feet, Angeal." Genesis snickered as his friend shot him a glare, stopping when he heard everyone in the room go silent. The three looked over, surprised at what they saw.

Their female comrade, standing in the entry way. She blinked when she noticed that everyone was absolutely silent, and they were all staring at her. She felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment, clenching and unclenching her fists nervously a few times when she realized that no one was really looking away or speaking. Sure, she never really dressed up and bothered to wear makeup everyday like an executive, but was it really _that _surprising!?

"Is that...General Mason?"

"I...I think so..."

"Yes! It's me! Yes! I am wearing a dress! I am wearing makeup! HAVE YOU NEVER SEEN A WOMAN IN A FUCKING DRESS BEFORE!?" She snapped, the two men who had been murmuring about her cowering away.

"A-Ah!"

"Please don't hurt us!"

Angeal only laughed, and Sephiroth let out a quiet chuckle. When things went back to how they had been moments prior, they both glanced at Genesis, surprised that he hadn't thrown a remark at Cassie's entrance.

"Um...are you okay?" Angeal asked.

Genesis' eyes were glued to Cassie as she walked over to them, grumbling profanities under her breath. "Stupid...never seen...damn them! Red, hand me a glass of wine...Red. Red? RED!"

"Ah!" Genesis jumped, finding that he was staring directly into the sky blue eyes of Cassie.

"What's wrong with you? Are you sick? Did you have too much wine already?" She poked his face.

"He can't get sick." Sephiroth said, patting his friends head, "He's just discovering women for the first time."

"Like you've ever even had sex before." Genesis retorted, wincing as Cassie punched his arm, "Dammit, Cassie!"

"Be nice to Sephy!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that in front of people?" the silver haired man sighed, shaking his head. There was really no point in asking her to stop, she had been calling him that since they had become friends so he doubted she planned to stop anytime soon. His green eyes watched her as she took a sip of wine, smirking when she made a face, "What's the matter? Does the wine not taste good enough?"

Unlike himself, Angeal and Genesis, Cassie never went out drinking with them. Sephiroth himself never really drank much, just an occasional drink here and there every now and then. He remembered the last time he'd gone drinking with Genesis and Angeal, and he was pretty sure he was the only one that _did_ remember. Genesis had randomly stood on the table and began to sing, while Angeal started to cry about something. They had both been so wasted, that when they had been walking home, Genesis had managed to walk into a light pole and Angeal had tripped over a trash can. As hilarious as it had been, Sephiroth never wanted to go through that again.

"It's just bitter!"

As for Cassie, she had never really been one that drank much. Even when she did order a drink when they would go out to eat, she'd never even finish the whole thing while himself and the others typically finished their entire glass/bottle.

She sipped it again, letting her taste buds get used to it before she set the glass down and looked around, shifting a little uncomfortably. "There sure are a lot of people..."

"President Shinra looks pleased," Angeal noted, crossing his arms over his chest. "If this is some type of benefit party, I'm sure he's making a fortune."

"Just to add to the fortune he already has..." Cassie murmured, looking around. Since it had been mandatory for the four of them to attend, she really hoped that their boss wasn't planning on making them come up and speak. She agreed to show up, not talk to everyone.

Angeal looked at her, tilting his head slightly when he noticed how her eyes were scanning the crowd, as if she were searching for someone, "Looking for someone? Maybe a date?" He waggled his eyebrows, laughing as she lightly slapped his arm.

"I'm just looking for this guy I met a few weeks ago...he was one of the candidates that the Turks brought in," she began, continuing to look for Azul, "Real big guy, blue hair. This guy was strong too."

"If he had made SOLDIER, he'd be here." Genesis looked at her, brushing some of his hair from his face.

"He must have! He was SOLDIER material!"

"Then he probably didn't survive the Mako treatment."

She paled. Unlike when she had joined, Mako was no longer injected into ones system. Instead, when you were going into the program, you were now given a Mako bath, meaning your entire body was drenched in Mako. From what Cassie had heard, it was much more risky. She didn't want to believe it, but perhaps Azul's body had not been able to accept the treatment.

"Yeah...I guess..."

Nothing more was said on the topic, and the party continued on. The four sat at a table, chatting amongst each other here and there, just catching up with each other. Sephiroth noticed Genesis glancing at Cassie every now and then, while the brunette was off in her own world, her chin resting in the palm of her hand. He himself had to admit that his friend looked beautiful tonight, but he wasn't surprised that Genesis wasn't able to stop staring. Angeal noticed it too, and he quietly teased his friend.

"What's the matter, Genesis? Cassie got ya starstruck?" He snickered softly, Genesis rolling his eyes.

"No way."

He went back to staring at her yet again. She was _stunning_. The way her hair rested against her shoulders, and how alluring her eyes looked, especially her long lashes. How her dress hugged her body and showed off her figure, and her long, smooth, lightly tanned legs. He watched as she let out a soft sigh as soon as some ballroom music began, looking around and realizing that people were getting up to go and dance. This was a formal party, so the dancing was formal as well. Several men approached Cassie, asking her if she would like to dance with them. Rufus Shinra was amongst them.

Unsurprisingly, she turned them all down, including Rufus.

"This is boring..."

"You're just not having fun, are you?"

"Gee, how did you know?"

Genesis chuckled, laying his head down on the table to look at her, "You've turned down every man that's come over here asking you to dance with them," he smirked, "So many broken hearts."

"I don't dance. So, they shouldn't have gotten their hopes up in the first place." She looked at him, glaring weakly.

"Rufus looked pissed off."

She scoffed, "I just don't like Rufus," She explained, mumbling. "He might try to rape me or something..."

He laughed at that. Rufus always had this predatory look in his eyes when he was around a female, so he didn't blame her. "Why don't you dance?"

"I just don't..."

"That's not really a good answer, Cassie."

"It is for me."

"You can't dance, can you?"

A blush formed on her cheeks and she looked away. "It's not that I can't...I just don't know how." He laughed, and she blushed harder. So what if she couldn't dance!? It wasn't a skill you needed for the battle field! "Stop laughing!"

He chuckled and stood up, grabbing her arm and pulling her with him to the dance floor. "Then I'll teach you."

* * *

_**Cassie's POV**_

I whined and struggled to get out of his firm grip he had on my arm, and when that didn't work, I tried to dig my heels into the floor, but that wasn't working either since I wasn't wearing my boots and we weren't in the jungles of Wutai, and the floor wasn't made of dirt. I didn't need to look in the mirror to know that I was blushing because I could feel the heat on my face. He wanted to see me make a fool of myself in front of everyone and humiliate me! He tightened his grip on my arm as I continued to struggle. I started to curse at him in Wutaian.

"Baka! Anata wa nani o subeki ka o shiyou to shite imasu!?"(1) Ever since the war had started, I had dedicated my free time to learning the native Wutai language, seeing it would be necessary to communicate with people over there, especially with interrogation and all that, "Seikō shi nasai! Watashi ga yukō!"(2)

"Calm down, would you?" He hissed and whipped around to look at me, "Yelling at me in Wutaian isn't going to help you!"

"Then let me go sit back down instead of trying to humiliate me!"

He groaned and grabbed my hands, "I'm not humiliating you. I'm teaching you." He guided one of my hands to his shoulder, still holding the other one in his own. He laced our fingers together with that hand, placing his other hand on my waist.

"If you touch my ass, so help me-"

"I'm not going to grope you, so relax. Follow my lead. One, two, three and one, two three..." He started to move, and I followed his movements clumsily, stumbling. I wasn't surprised he knew how to dance. Genesis' family was very wealthy, so he had probably grown up accustomed to big parties that involved dressing up nicely and dancing elegantly.

I was a simple farm girl that grew up shoveling Chocobo shit. We didn't do dancing or dressing nicely.

He grunted softly as I stepped on his foot, leaving me profusely apologizing.

"Stop watching your feet," he scolded, grabbing my chin and tilting my head up so I could look up at him, "and just move slowly."

After stepping on his feet a few more times, I eventually fell into step with him and things went much smoother than had been in the beginning. No longer focusing on watching my feet, I settled for looking over his shoulder, watching everyone else that was dancing. I caught Sephiroth and Angeal looking at us from the table, both of them wearing smirks on their faces. I sent them a hard glare, both of them seeming to chuckle at my reactions. I squeaked in surprise when Genesis spun me, nearly tripping and possibly breaking my ankle, before we fell back into step again. This wasn't as bad as I thought it was. In my head, I had imagined myself breaking someones foot, or breaking my own foot for that matter. I also imagined falling flat onto my butt too.

The feeling of something warm blowing against my ear pulled me out of my thoughts, and I made a face as Genesis murmured softly.

"You look really stunning tonight..."

I blinked, having never expected someone like _Genesis_ to compliment me. "Thanks...you look pretty spiffy in your tux." What? What else was I supposed to say?

He chuckled lowly, and I noticed that he was really close. Too close for comfort, and I really wasn't feeling all that comfortable anymore. Genesis was being weird!

"Mind if I cut in?" the familiar, smooth voice of Sephiroth caused me to mentally jump for joy, and I stumbled as I was pulled from Genesis. I looked up at Sephiroth and blushed when I locked gazes with him, quickly looking away instead opting to stare at his chest while we danced. "You look rather flustered, Cassie. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," I muttered, though I was a panicking mess on the inside, "I just feel a little tired, that's all."

He chuckled lightly, swaying us gracefully. Well, it had been graceful. Then I was grabbed again and pulled away from my silver haired friend and back into the arms of Genesis.

"I do believe that I wasn't done dancing with her." Genesis said, glaring at Sephiroth when the taller man grabbed me back.

"I barely even got to dance with her. Come now, Genesis. I never knew you were so attached to Cassie." He teased, his eyes full of mirth.

"Well, you can just wait for a while longer," He glowered at him, grabbing my arm when Sephiroth grabbed my other arm, "Let go, Sephiroth."

"You first, Genesis."

I sensed that there was more to this than what I was seeing...

"I am the oldest, therefore I can do what I please."

"I asked her to dance first."

"I think that's enough dancing for now!" I ripped my arms from both of their hands and headed back to the table.

* * *

Angeal looked at Cassie as she slumped down in the seat next to him, smiling when she flopped into him. "I take it they got on your nerves?"

She groaned and nodded, burying her face in his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. "Yes. Genesis is already acting weird enough as it is, and he's passing it on to Sephiroth now."

He laughed quietly, patting her head. "Sephiroth is just trying to mess with Genesis' head. I don't think he intended on you getting fed up with him, but I have to admit, it is pretty funny."

She sighed and stayed how she was. Her relationship with Angeal was different than her relationships with Sephiroth and Genesis. Angeal was more calm and understanding when it came to most situations, and while Sephiroth had that calmness to him, he wasn't as understanding most times. When Cassie had a problem, she'd always go running to Angeal about it. Genesis was just...well, Genesis was never really helpful.

While all three of them were like older brothers, Angeal was more like the one she had never had, and he was just easier to talk to about anything.

Cassie let her eyes wander around the room, sighing softly. It was nice to see everyone was enjoying themselves, and it made her forget the crisis that they were really in with Wutai and AVALANCHE. A very nice time to relax.

The lights going out suddenly changed the mood from relaxing to dangerous.

"Someone must have accidentally turned the lights off." Angeal mused, though he was frowning.

"Everyone, please remain calm," President Shinra's voice spoke over the murmurs of the guests, the microphone still working thankfully, "It's just a small electrical problem that will be fixed momentarily. For now-"

He was cut off by the lights coming back on, much to everyone's joy, though it was cut short when everyone saw members of AVALANCHE now standing in the room, guns in hands.

"It's AVALANCHE!"

* * *

"It's AVALANCHE!" Someone cried, and I felt my stomach drop. How the hell had they gotten inside of the building!?

The Turks who had been on duty swarmed the President and quickly evacuated him from the room. To my surprise, AVALANCHE didn't follow. This was just like their attack in Junon that time, except this time their target didn't seem to be the President. What was odd to me was that these members were different...they were dressed in all black this time, even the helmet was black. I noticed that there were several other members that looked like the ones from before, so I assumed that maybe there had been a uniform change and those few didn't receive the memo.

If they weren't here for the President, then what was it that they wanted this time?

I yelped as Angeal pulled me down to the floor when gunshots were fired, and I heard people screaming and scrambling to get out. AVALANCHE claimed that they just wanted to have peace, but were they really okay with killing innocent people to obtain it? It was somewhat contradictory to me.

"Down with the Shinra!"

"Shit..." I cursed, peeking over the table to see what was going on. I saw several people on the floor, hopefully wounded and not dead like I feared. Ducking down as a one of the members saw me, I looked at Angeal. "Get ready..."

He nodded. When the man stopped at our table and was about to shoot, we knocked the table over and into him, knocking him down successfully. While it had been a good plan, it turned against us because it alerted the other ones that we were there, so they started to aim at us.

We were at a disadvantage here; while we were top ranked SOLDIER's and stronger than the average human, we didn't have our weapons on us. Sure, we could fight with brute strength, but should we get shot or stabbed, we'd retain injuries like any other human would. We took off as they fired at us, dodging the bullets. It was hard for me to run at full speed because I was wearing high heels, so when I tripped and fell, I cursed Shotgun for ever making me dress up for this stupid party.

One of the men dressed in black stepped in front of me, stopping me from going forward. He was weaponless, so I had the advantage. I threw a punch straight to his face. "Hah!"

He smirked, grabbing my wrist and stopping my punch, something that no normal human could do. "Nice try," I frowned, crying out in pain when he threw me to floor. This guy...was stronger than me. "But you aren't strong enough to bring down the Ravens."

He stiffened suddenly, a grunt of pain escaping his lips, as well as a trickle of blood before he fell over, Masamune sticking out from his back. Above him was Sephiroth, who pulled his blade out without a problem before helping me up to my feet.

"These soldiers are different than the other ones."

I nodded in agreement, "That one said they call themselves the Ravens..."

"Why are they here though?" Genesis growled, having come over to us with Angeal, the four of us standing our ground.

"Does it matter?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes at the strange new members of the organization we were supposed to stop, "Out of all of us, Sephiroth was the only one smart enough to bring a weapon..."

"You can never be too prepared."

Angeal got in a stance, and it was unusual to see him without that big old sword he always wore on his back but rarely used. "It doesn't matter. We're strong, so we can stop them, weapons or no weapons!" I watched as he ran forward and landed a punch to one member, my eyes widening as they kicked Angeal right in the gut and sent him flying back into the wall.

"Angeal!"

"No way..." Genesis muttered, looking over at Angeal before he looked back at the enemy, "How?!"

"These members are different from the other ones. Even their clothes are different."

"It's like they're enhanced versions from the other ones..." I murmured, frowning. "Sephiroth..."

"I know. It's very likely that they've been given treatments to make them as strong as us. AVALANCHE really has thought of everything." I didn't try to stop him as he ran forward, fighting against them. Sephiroth was the strongest out of all of us together. I ran over to Angeal, kneeling down next to him and grabbing his hand.

"Angeal! Angeal, speak to me!"

"Nnh..."

"Where does hurt!?"

"Everywhere..." he groaned, his face twisted in pain.

I whined, looking back over at Sephiroth to see how he was doing, and I noticed Genesis had joined the fight. If he wasn't careful, the idiot would get himself killed.

"Cassie! Catch!"

I blinked, standing up when I saw what it was and grabbing it carefully. Grinning like a kid on Christmas morning who discovered they got the present they really wanted, I checked the ammo and smirked. "Excellent..."

"Watch out!" Genesis shouted, and I whipped around, kicking the Raven in the chest and firing the gun, hitting him successfully. I fired at several more Raven's that had managed to back Genesis into a wall, as well as one that was headed for myself and Angeal. I didn't like killing people, but when there's no other option, you've gotta do what you've gotta do.

"Stop that brat!"

"Hah! Just try and stop me!" I grinned, getting into a stance as several of them charged towards me. I started firing at them, hitting each one without a problem, except for three. Sephiroth stopped them before they could reach me, and I realized that we had taken all of them down.

"Hmph." He gripped Masamune tightly and looked around to check that we had taken care of all of them, "How pathetic."

I nodded lightly, leaning against the wall and staring at the floor. "Yeah, but you know that they were different. Look at what they did to Angeal. A normal person could have never done that, let alone someone from AVALANCHE." I sighed and slid down to the floor, looking up at him. Even after fighting, Sephiroth was still clean and crisp. Angeal was all beaten up, Genesis was a bit sweaty, judging by how he was wiping his forehead. I was a little bruised, but fine nonetheless. Genesis slid down the wall next to me, glancing at me for a minute.

"Are you okay?"

I gave a light nod and turned my attention to Angeal as he sat up slowly with a soft groan, helping him up. Angeal was a very strong man, and it took a lot to really bring him down normally.

But _those _people did it without any issue...

I brought a hand up to my shoulder, rubbing it slightly. I was more than sure that it was bruised after I had been knocked around earlier. My dress was ripped too, now that I noticed. If this were a normal situation, I probably would have been furious.

"I suggest that we all find Lazard. Report this to him."

I nodded softly in agreement, getting to my feet and watching Sephiroth and Genesis help Angeal. I couldn't help but giggle softly as Angeal protested, insisting that he was fine. Eventually, they let him walk on his own and we were silent. When I felt something touch my shoulders, I looked up and found Genesis draping his coat over my shoulders.

He was being so _weird_ today...

"Thanks, Red..." I murmured quietly, giving him a small and tired smile, not protesting when he pulled out that book that I hated hearing him read aloud. This time, I decided to let it slide, finding myself zoned in on his every word.

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess_

_We seek it thus, and take to the sky_

_Ripples form on the water's surface_

_The wandering soul knows no rest..."_

And indeed, we SOLDIER First Class never had any rest.

* * *

**A/N: Please review xD? Sorry for the lame chapter, I was running out of ideas!**

**A/N: _(1) You idiot! What are you trying to do!? (2) Fuck you! Let me go!_**

**I figured Japanese would be a nice substitute for Wutaian XD **


End file.
